Into the Snake Pit
by Byakugan89
Summary: How would Harry's life be different if a single thing was changed? Little Harry Potter finds a new home and learns that things are not always as they appear. Dumbledore-bashing Weasley-bashing. Good/neutral Malfoys. Eventual Harry/Daphne.
1. Chapter 1

(June 23 1984)

A bruised little face gazed out of the front window, hidden behind the curtains where he watched as the car drove out of sight, having just been attacked by an angry whale of a man.

(Flashback)

The day had begun just like any other day in the normal looking house. A loud bellow woke the members of the house.

"Boy! Get Your lazy butt up and make us breakfast!" The boy opened his bright green eyes as the door of his tiny room, the cupboard under the stairs, was nearly ripped off its hinges.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." The child got up and walked to the kitchen and pushed a stool over to the stove to begin breakfast under the icy glare of the horse like face of his aunt. He got a frying pan out from under the counter, then walked over to the freezer, pulling out some bacon. He had just gotten back to the now hot stove, and carefully placed so bacon in the frying pan when a the sound of a stampede of full grown elephants stomping down the stairs. The source of the noise seemed to decide that it was necessary to make as much noise as possible so early in the morning.

"There's our little birthday boy!" The woman screeched as another child, often mistaken as a baby whale, appeared in the kitchen. Said whale glared at the black haired boy who was standing on the stool over the hot stove. The young whale child ran to the boy on the stool, and kicked the stool out from under the smaller child. The boy fell, taking with him the bacon he was cooking and the grease all over him and the floor. The older whale charged at the burned child yelling incoherently as he hit the child in the face. The man then looked at his watch before glaring at the little boy on the floor.

"We don't have time to wait for the little freak to make more. We'll just have to eat out. We need to leave now so we can have breakfast if we want to get to the amusement park before it gets crowded." The aunt sighed.

(End flashback)

That is where we are now. The little black haired child with bright green eyes being left alone once again, with the order to clean up his mess. It was days like this; days where he was left alone with a list of chores impossible for a toddler to do while the rest of the family got to go out and have fun; that made him wish that he had his own parents.

After cleaning up the grease from his little arms and face, and cleaning up the floor the young boy prepared to start the list of chores. A list with chores no human could possibly expect a 3 year old to be able to do. Big chores like loading and unloading the dishwasher, doing the laundry, cleaning the attic, mowing the grass, and washing down the walls.

*There's no way they could expect me to finish all of this before they get back!* He thought dejectedly. It was the truth though. Not only was he supposed to have all the chores done before they got home, he knew that if he failed he be beaten much like he had been a few minutes ago and then he would be locked up in the cupboard without food.

He decided to start with the kitchen first since he was already there. He started off with unloading the dishwasher, being careful not to break any of Aunt Petunia's plates and glasses. He decided to eat the few pieces of bacon that he had been able to cook before Dudley kicked the stool out from under him. Then washed up the plate and frying pan.

Before doing anything else he walked into the living room, checking the floor for any blood from the beating. Seeing a few stains he worked at scrubbing the carpet to get rid of as much of it as he could.

After he finished with that he decided to go to the attic. The dusty area hadn't had anybody enter in years. He decided that if he was unable to finish his chores and needed to make himself scarce, he could probably hide up there until they went to sleep.

It would be a good hiding place, because he aunt would be too busy spying on the neighbors, and gossiping. His uncle didn't have the physical energy to climb all the stairs. He was lucky if he could chase him up the regular flight of stairs, let alone up a second flight. And his whale of a cousin was always too busy watching t.v. or playing video games to bother getting up unless there was food involved.

The attic wasn't all that big, but it was very dusty. It was where his Aunt and Uncle kept useless junk. He decided to start on the left side, where a big red trunk sat in the corner.

The trunk was a beautiful black leather with silver finishing. In the middle was a small silver plate with the letters HJP. There were 3 silver buttons, but here was no zipper on the trunk. Curiosity got to the green eyed child as he feebly clawed at the trunk, unknowingly opening some small half healed cuts on his little hands from yard work the day before. A few drops of blood splashed the letters on the silver plate. A scroll suddenly appeared in front of the boy.

The boy jumped back in surprise, looking around, trying to figure out where the strange scroll came from, because he knew it had not been there before, and it couldn't just appear out of thin air. His aunt and uncle said so. Things couldn't just appear like magic, because magic wasn't real.

Cautiously he scooted closer to the trunk and scroll, watching the area warily, making sure nothing else would just appear. When he got closer the scroll unfolded itself. The words looked like it was written in gold ink.

Welcome to the magical trunk of Harry James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

(Harrys Pov)

I was shocked to see the scroll appear as if by magic. I looked around real quick, half expecting Uncle Vernon to grab me by my over sized shirt and throw me into my cupboard without food for the day. He always told me that magic wasn't real and that I was just a freak for thinking it is.

After remembering what day it was, and the fact that I was all alone, I turned back to the trunk. Grateful that my aunt and uncle were gone I quickly grabbed the scroll and opened it.

"To my beautiful little boy, if you are reading this it means that your father and I are no longer alive, and that you were sent to my sister and her family. Before I get ahead of myself I should give you some background. You are a wizard Harry. Just like your father, and I am a witch. Before our deaths we were fighting against a dark wizard. He and his followers were ruthless wizards who tortured and killed people that they felt were below them. We went into hiding right after you were born because of a prophecy. The prophecy was about a boy who would be born at the end of July who would the one to defeat the dark lord. We feared for your safety and hid.

Before we went into hiding I went to my sisters house supposedly telling her of the situation but in truth I was hiding this trunk, which I hoped you wouldn't ever need. You were never supposed to go to Petunia and her husband because they hate magic and anyone associated with it including us. However, we had the feeling that Albus Dumbledore will take you from your rightful guardian when we died. There will be more on that later. The trunk in front of you is very special. Do you see the 3 buttons surrounding the name plate? Each one will take you to a different compartment.

The Cauldron takes you to the potions lab. It is currently fully stocked, with the ingredients under a stasis charm to keep them fresh. There are also books here that will teach you everything you need to know.

The book is the Potter library, it has a detailed history of the Potter heritage, and journals kept by every member of the family. There is also a self updating Gringotts account statement for every vault you currently own, active or not. The bank statement will tell you what is in the account, what is being added or removed and by who. There is also a self updating family tree.

And finally there is a house button. The house has 3 Bedrooms each with its own bathroom, a sitting room, a kitchen, dining room, and a fireplace with a private floo connection.

There are other areas like the potions lab and library that are connected to the house. On a final note, this trunk is completely invisible to anyone else whether you keep it in the attic or go out to a public area. The only way anyone can see it is if you key them into the outer wards. The floo connection is opened by a password of your choice. When the floo is in use you will be notified who is contacting you. If you accept the person can come through. If denied the connection shuts off and the person will forget that they were trying to floo you.

The owls ward will only open when you turn 11. If you need anything you can call for Tippy. She was your personal house elf. She can go and get anything you might need. If you must go yourself you can use the portkey in the Gringotts letter. It will take you to our financial adviser Nagnok.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe that this was all mine. I decided to look at the house first, and decide what I wanted to do. Could I really leave the only life I ever knew? What would happen to me if I did? Surely it couldn't be worse then living with the Dursleys?

I tapped the button with the picture of the house and the trunk opened up. A ladder appeared and I climbed down it. At the bottom I saw a doorway in front of me and to my left were 2 staircases. One staircase had a carving of what I suspect is a wand, and a carving of a broom. The other had the book and cauldron stating that the library and potions lab was down that staircase. There was a note by the first staircase.

Harry,

The wand will take you to the training room. It is a special room that works like Hogwarts Room of Requirement. This room will be whatever you need but for training purposes. You can use this room to learn proper etiquette, spells, wizarding law, occlumency, skill training and physical body training, or anything else you might need.

The broom is your personal Quidditch field where you can learn how to fly. It has special cushioning charms so you won't get hurt if you fall.

I smiled at the thought that my parents had once loved me, at least enough to make sure that I was safe and taken care of, and enough to not want to see me injured. I sat the note down and opened the door that would take me to the house.

The first room I saw looked like a sitting room. The walls were an off white with a dark brown wood floor. There was a wooden desk for homework when I start school. Then on the farther side of the room was a black leather sofa, and love seat with a coffee table in front of them. A fireplace stood across from the sofa and coffee table, with the love seat to the left.

Next was the kitchen, on the other side of the wall that the sofa. It had a stove and sink, a fridge and counter tops. The cabinets were a little to high for me to reach but I saw a stool I could use.

There was a door just of off the side of the kitchen. When I opened it I was in a laundry room. The washer and dryer stood side by side, and there was a hamper next to the washer. Next to the dryer was a couple of shelves to put clean clothes before you put them away. There was also a rack to hang shirts on.

Across from the kitchen was a storage closet. It had a shelf up top and a rack for coats. It was empty but if i ever needed extra space I could use it.

Next to the storage closet was a bathroom. It had a black and white tile floor, a loo and a sink There were also a rack with soft looking green towel, a silver P on the corner.

There were three more rooms, and they all looked like bedrooms. Each one had a four poster bed, a wardrobe, shelves, a desk, and a window. The window didn't show the inside of a trunk or the attic like I expected. Instead the view looked more like living in a cottage by the sea. The weather was nice and bright, the gentle breeze creating gentle waves the lapped at the beach. In the bedroom I was in, the second one from the kitchen, there was what looked like a portable t.v. I had no idea what it was for but I figured that I would find out later..

Another note appeared and explain that all of the windows in were charmed to look like the weather outside of my current location, in this case my aunts house. The view can change into whatever i want at the time, all I have to do is imagine it.

I tried to imagine the water park Dudley went to last year for his birthday. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia couldn't get a baby sitter so I was allowed to go, but I wasn't allowed to play with the other kids.

Suddenly the water park showed up outside my window, the sound of laughter flowing in the breeze. The note also said that i could choose the look of my bedroom. A floating screen appeared, one that looked kind of like the computers I'd seen at Aunt Petunia's friends house the one day a couple months ago that she was stuck with me.

There were categories on it. Normal wall colors, carpet colors, and furniture colors. I ended up choosing dark green walls, a silver grey carpet and black furniture with matching green sheets on the bed. That is how I wanted my bedroom to look if I chose to leave the Dursleys.

Next, I checked the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. It looked like the bathroom in the hall, except that it also had a big bathtub with holes in the side. A note appeared in front of me and told me the holes were called jets and could be used to ease muscle pain after a hard day of training or fighting

Deciding that I need to check the time I walked back to where the ladder was and climbed out. I grabbed the trunk after the ladder disappeared and brought it to the attic door.

I left the attic and went downstairs and into the kitchen. I realized that I had spent almost 3 hours doing chores and an hour and a half checking out the trunk. Now I had two hours before they will be back. I sat down, my mind racing with everything I had learned about my parents and the choices I now faced.

I always thought I was different from my cousin. I could remember one incident when I was 2. It was lunchtime and Dudley had been given a yummy looking peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a chocolate pudding cup, and I was just given a slice of old bread and a piece of cheese. When Aunt Petunia left the kitchen, I switched our meals without Dudley even realizing it.

What I found strange was the fact that magic does actually exist, and that my aunt and uncle knew it. They had always told me that my parents died in a car accident. I heard them tell other adults that my parents were unemployed alcoholics.

Despite what my aunt and uncle think, I am quite smart for my age. I could understand what people were saying even before I spoke. Of course I knew how to talk long before I said anything to my aunt and uncle.

I knew that they didn't want me. That they just saw me as a burden. That's why they treat me the way they do. The beatings from Uncle Vernon, the names and dirty looks from Aunt Petunia, and the attacks from Dudley.

They don't like me because they didn't like my parents. Aunt Petunia was jealous of her sister. I heard her talk to Uncle Vernon from my cupboard. She told him that as a child she saw all the accidental magic my mom did and it freaked her out. My grandparents were so proud of her, but my aunt only saw her as a freak, like she sees me.

If I lived in the trunk I wouldn't have to be tormented by the Dursleys. No more abuse, no more being called freak. I could do my own thing, do my chores at my own pace without worrying about punishment. I might even get to do things that other kids get to do. I may not get to have friends but maybe I can get things to play with and have some fun like I did at the water park.

I decided that living in the trunk sounded better. I already knew how to cook and clean, so no worries there. As for buying food, I'm sure the goblins at Gringotts could help me figure something out.

Now all that was left was where to put the trunk. If I kept it in the house somewhere I can keep track of the Dursleys, but I won't be able to get out of the trunk. Another note appeared in front of me.

"Summon the Invisibility Cloak and Heir ring. Think of them and say "'Come to Me." I did as the note suggested, and suddenly a black cloak and silver ring appeared in front of me. I placed the over sized ring on my finger, which shrank to fit. Then I put the cloak on and walked over to the mirror. To my surprise my head was all I could see, just floating there in an eerie sort of way.

I looked at the clock. I only had 45 minutes left before they would be home. I grabbed my new things and brought them all to my cupboard. I opened the door to the cupboard and pressed the button for me to get into the house. I started tossing the few things I had into the trunk. My over sized hand me down clothes that used to be Dudleys, my half used coloring books and crayons, the few broken toys I had taken from Dudley, and an old Teddy bear I've had since I was a baby.

I closed the trunk and dragged it back into the attic, where I would keep it until I could find a new place. I hid the trunk in the far corner of the dusty place, knowing that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would never look up here. And I know I won't have to worry about Dudley finding the trunk, even if he could see it. Hes too lazy and too out of shape to come up here. Plus I should still be able to hear everything from here.

I opened the house up once again and climbed down the ladder, making sure to close the opening so no one can try to follow me if by the off chance that they found the trunk.

I had just finished putting all of my things in my new room when I heard an alarm go off. The portable t.v. was glowing for a moment before an image popped up. I walked over to it and realized that it the entry way to the Dursleys house. I could see them open the door, Dudley bouncing, probably from having too much cake and ice cream. Aunt Petunia was carrying a lot of bags into the house. Dudleys birthday presents I bet.

"Boy!" I hear Uncle Vernon call from inside the t.v. I had learned that the walls of the trunk were sound proof. No one inside can hear what's going on outside the trunk, and nobody outside of the trunk can hear anything from inside. I can scream as loud as I want to right now and Uncle Vernon couldn't punish me for it because he wouldn't be able to hear me.

Uncle Vernon's face is turning purple in anger because I didn't respond. Aunt Petunia walked into the living room and left my sight. Dudley also leaves the line of sight of my t.v. I froze, afraid that one of them might find me after all, then just as that thought popped into my head, two more t.v.s appear. One showed Aunt Petunia setting the bags down in the living room. The other showed Dudley playing with his new toy race cars in his bedroom.

Then Uncle Vernon stormed into the kitchen, obviously looking for me. Aunt Petunia opened up the cupboard that just this morning, had been my room.

"Harry's stuff is gone. Probably ran away." She told her husband. That was the only time I ever heard either of them use my name instead of 'boy' or 'freak'.

"Good riddance, ungrateful little brat. We let him live in our home and eat our food out of the goodness of our hearts. And he only ever caused us problems. I am glad hes gone, because now we don't have to worry about Dudley catching his freakishness." He promptly walked into the living room, sat down and turned on the t.v. and Aunt Petunia began dinner for her family.

With that danger temporarily averted I decided it was time to check out the other floors.


	4. Chapter 4

(1991)

(Harrys pov)

It has been 7 years since I had found my trunk. 7 years since I was last beaten up by my uncle, all because Dudley kicked the stool out from under me while I was cooking some bacon for his breakfast.

I had learned so much since then, about my family and the world I will soon be officially returning to. Until I go to Hogwarts no one except the goblins know that I am back in the world I belong in.

After I had decided to continue exploring I went upstairs, and found an enormous library. Books on so many different subjects. It was there that I found my mums journal and my dads journal, and also an amazing lineage book.

That was the day I found out that I was heir to Slytherin and Ravenclaw through my mother and Gryffindor and Hufflepuff through my father. It turned out that my mothers family had once been a pureblood family. Apparently 800 years ago there was a squib born to one of Slytherin and Ravenclaw descendants. That squib married a muggle and had kids who also all married muggles. The magic was gone from that family until my mum somehow had enough magic to be noticed when she was born.

I spent so much time in the library that night that I didn't have the chance to visit the goblins for help. The next day I got up early and got ready to leave. I called for Tippy, and in popped a small creature with long bat like ears. She wore a purple house elf dress, a uniform, she told me she later told me.

(flashback)

"Tippy is so glad to see young master again sir! What does young master need of Tippy?"

"Tippy, I'll be living here for a while, and if you don't mind, I need to get some food to cook here I have a list of food to buy. Do you mind going to the store for me? I have to meet with the goblins and I don't know exactly when I'll be back."

"Of course young master! Yous always been so kind to Tippy and yous so polite too!" She took the list and popped away. I used the portkey to go to Gringotts where I learned that I had several blocks placed on me. Many of my abilities were being hindered.

The Goblin had seemed shocked to see me, once I was able to prove who I was by showing him the Heir ring. He had explained all he knew of what had been happening in the wizarding world since my parents deaths.

Apparently, after Lord Voldemorts fall, which Nagnok told me was due to his failure to kill me, I had vanished. No body knew where 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' was. Not like anyone truly seemed to care, since no one had bothered to check up on me in the past few years I had spent 'with' my relatives.

When he took a good look at me, he had me do a blood test. He had a piece of parchment on the desk, and he used a knife to make a small cut on my finger. I was told to allow 3 drops of blood fall onto the parchment.

Harry James Potter Son of James Potter and Lily Potter (nee Evans)

Natural occlumens (fully blocked), Parselmagic (partially blocked, tongue fully unblocked) Photographic memory (fully blocked), animagus (fully blocked), Ward sight

Potential talents: Potions Charms Transfiguration

Partial talent Arithmancy, Ancient Runes

(End flashback)

Ward sight is the ability to see wards around places. I can see the wards that surrounds a property, and know what they are. Then when I am old enough and get trained properly I can take some wards down except for a Fidelius charm.

I had a curse on my scar, a muggle enraging curse, a loyalty charm, and my magical core was mostly blocked. The healer had said that I only had 35% of magical core available to use. They were also able to tell he who put what blocks and curses on me. There had only been 2 people who had done this to me. One was Dumbledore.

All of the blocks had been removed and curses destroyed, even the one on my scar. The healer had me take nutrition potions for a month to get me up to speed with everyone else my age. My next check up I was declared perfectly healthy.

Now it is my eleventh birthday. The day I've been looking forward to. Today I will get my Hogwarts letter. I looked over at the magical clock I got for my 6th birthday from Tippy. It showed 8:00, my breakfast time.

Ever since I moved into my trunk I have had a very strict schedule. I would wake up at 6, as was normal for when I stayed with the Dursleys. From 6:30AM to 7:30AM I would have a morning run in the Quidditch room I had upstairs. Then after a 15 minute bath I would have breakfast, from 7:45 until 8:30AM in which case will be time for my hour of Etiquette training in the training room. 9:30-11:30 was my potions lessons, 11:30-12:30 is lunch. 12:30-1 I would get ready for my afternoon stuff. Look over skills to work on for the day, look over notes for whatever Hogwarts class I was supposed to work on that day. 1-2:30 is skills training, 2:30-4 class training, 4-5 homework and studying, 5-6 is dinner, 6-7 was spent flying around the Quidditch field, 7-8 is usually spent in the library keeping myself updated on the wizarding world and learning more about my heritage. 8-8:30 snack and bath. 8:30 -9 meditation and then bedtime.

Today I will take a break from my schedule and go into Diagon Alley before all the other kids would be there. I lifted the owl ward. As soon as I did a small brown owl soared into my bedroom, a letter tied to its leg. After removing the letter I gave it some water and owl treats. I stared at the Hogwarts seal for a moment before opening the letter.

H. Potter Trunk in the Attic 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging, Surrey

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I wrote my reply, that I will be attending and gave it to the owl that had been waiting patiently and I gave it an owl treat. It nipped my ear in thanks before taking off. I closed the wards once again, glad to have found out that the letters were written by a magical quill, and not seen by the Headmaster, Headmistress, or Minisrty. I don't want anyone to find out that I wasn't really living with the Dursleys.

After learning how to recognize wards I looked around the Dursley property. I had chosen a day where Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon took Dudley to the zoo. I had found a security ward and a tracking ward around the property.

Once I was back into my home I went upstairs to the library and looked up wards. Apparently the security ward was to make sure that no magical person could enter the property besides me unless they have permission from whoever put the ward in place.

The tracking ward was added to make sure I stayed on the property. It seemed odd to me because from what I read was that if a person keyed into a tracking ward was to leave the area it covered, the person who placed the ward would be notified and they could use the ward to find the missing individual.

Surely if that was the case Professor Dumbledore, the man who sent me here and placed the wards would have known that I have been to Gringotts and would have brought me back. I called Tippy, hoping that she could explain.

She said that since I was living in the Potter trunk the ward didn't matter. I was still technically inside the wards (because the trunk is in the Dursleys attic), the wards would show that I was on the property, but the hiding wards and protection wards on the trunk, as well as the invisibity ward, made it so that I could fool the Dursley wards.

She said that if I went to Gringotts or Diagon Alley while in the trunk the trunk wards would hide the fact that I was away from the Dursleys property. But if I wasn't in the trunk when I left, the wards would go off and Dumbledore would know where I was. She told me that I was safe from the Headmaster finding out the truth as long as the trunk stayed inside the Dursleys wards, unless I was at Hogwarts, If I had eventually decided to move the trunk to another place away from the wards around 4 Privet Drive, Dumbledore will be alerted to the fact that I no longer call my uncles house home.

He would find out about the trunk, and he will find out that I know about the wizarding world. He would also know that I had all of his blocks removed. I didn't want that, I don't trust the Headmaster, not after I found out that he brought me here, against my parents wishes.

That was why I stayed in the attic all this time, glad that no one ever came up here. There was only one time, 4 years ago that the attic door opened and it wasn't from me. Aunt Petunia had come up here, carrying several boxes, mumbling about having to clean the guest room for Uncle Vernons sister Marge, who would be visiting the next week. She sat several boxes down, mumbling about keeping the junk up here and out of sight until she had the time to throw the things away. She never even looked towards my secluded corner of the attic.

Looking over the list of school supplies I wrote down all books on a separate sheet of parchment. Then I took a look at my potions stuff, deciding that I needed a new set of glass phials. I decided to have Tippy get my books while I got my wand, uniforms and phials.


	5. Chapter 5

I was standing in the beautiful halls of Gringotts, my heir ring on my right hand, hidden behind a barrier. I walked over to the goblin tellers and waited for the goblin to notice me. When he looked up I greeted him in the formal style goblins used when not speaking goblin language. Then I requested a trip to my trust vault.

After leaving Gringotts I decided to go to Madam Malkins shop first. There was already a boy in there when I arrived. A boy with short platinum blond hair slicked back and grey eyes. I knew by looking at him that he was a Malfoy.

He saw me enter and looked me over. I was suddenly glad to have my scar invisible beneath the slight glamour charm I had, only hiding things that would usually be really obvious like my too-famous-scar and my heir ring.

He started talking to me, asking if I was starting at Hogwarts. Then before I had the chance to answer, he was saying that it was his first year. Then he asked what house I thought I'd be in.

"Well nobody really knows what house they'll be in do they?" I replied. He stopped short, a thoughtful look on his face, yet he somehow kept the pureblood aristocratic expression.

"I suppose not. But I know I'll be in Slytherin. My whole family's been in there. After all it is the best house." He replied.

"Well, if I could choose I'd go to Slytherin. I certainly don't want Gryffindor." I answered honestly. I wouldn't want to be in Gryffindor. It would be too easy to be manipulated by Dumbledore.

"I agree. If I got Gryffindor or Hufflepuff I'd leave. Names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Whats yours?"

I was just about to answer when the door to the shop opened and in came a regal looking woman with black hair with platinum blond stripes.

"Are you finished Draco? We have much more to do."

"Yes mother. " He replied, before turning to face me. "I'll see you on the train."

"Yes. I'll save a spot for you. " I replied. Then he turned and followed his mother out the shop.

Once he left, it only took half an hour for Madam Malkin to make my Hogwarts Uniforms. I carried the bag to Gringotts and was sent to Nagnok.

He offered to keep my things as I continued shopping. Before leaving I asked him I could get a portkey made that I could use to go between Kings Cross and my aunts house. He told me that he'd have it ready by the time I was finished.

I left Gringotts and went to Amanuensis Quills to pick up some new quills and a few bottles of ink. Then I went to the Apothecary for a set of glass phials, before finally setting my sights to my final stop, Ollivanders wand shop.

It took a long while, and many discarded wands, before I finally found the right wand. Holly and Phoenix Feather. The brother wand of Voldemorts wand. The old wand maker was a bit creepy, talking about how 'curious' it was that I ended up with the wand that shared cores with the wand of the Dark Lord everyone believes I destroyed.

I walked back to Gringotts and grabbed my bags from Nagnoks office. He handed me a silver pendant; the portkey I asked for. He told me that it would take me to a small dark side alley near the muggle entrance to Kings Cross. I would have to use the woods near Privet Drive as the portkey zone, away from prying eyes. He told me that goblin portkeys aren't detectable by the Ministry.

He warned me to keep an eye out for anyone mumbling about muggles, and he told me where the platform was and how to get through.

With that I used my Gringotts portkey to take me home. It was already lunch by the time I appeared in the entryway of my home. I moved all of my school supplies into the storage closet for the time being and went into the kitchen for a quick lunch before heading to the potions lab to work on the forgetfulness potion I had begun to brew.

After removing the potion and bottling in and one of my old phials, I went back upstairs to practice a few levitation spells while putting my school supplies into my school trunk Tippy got me for my birthday today. It would be a good time to try out my wand.

The trunk had different compartments. One for my uniforms and muggle outfits, one for my school books, a special compartment for my potions supplies and my quills and ink, that has an anti spill and anti breaking ward on it. Then there was a divider compartment to file my homework and unused parchment in.

After that I decided to go flying for a while and thought about what things in Hogwarts would be like.

As much as I would miss sleeping in my own bed and staying in my home of the past 7 years, I couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. Before I would even know it, it would be time to board the Hogwarts express.

After a while I grew tired of flying around, I decided to take a look at my parents journals. Specifically for how they felt when it was finally time to go to Hogwarts. My father had only wrote about how excited he was to go to Hogwarts. He wanted to start a group of pranksters. He had several ideas he wanted to try out.

My mothers journal was different. Due to being raised in the muggle world, she had never heard of Hogwarts.

'Today I got the strangest letter. The letter said that I was a witch! I know Sev said I was a witch, but I didn't really believe it until now. How could you when everything you know tells you that magic only happens in fairy tales and isn't real? To imagine that things that happened in stories like Sleeping Beauty (Sev said that the curse in the story was actually a potion called Draught of Living Death, and that the Prince who woke her didn't kiss her, but merely gave her the antidote), and Cinderella could actually happen?

Now I get to go to a special school where I can learn magic! I can't wait to see the castle! Sev told me all about the houses (the houses are where you stay while you are there. You can earn points for your house, and your housemates are like your family) and the classes where you can learn different things.

Tuney is so jealous though. Sev and I found out that she had written to the Headmaster, begging to be accepted into the school. She wanted to learn magic too. The Headmaster replied and politely explained that she wasn't born with magic and so she could not come with me.

I am sitting on the Hogwarts express right now thinking about how my life has changed since I got my letter.

When I was about to get on the train I tried to talk to my older sister, but she wouldn't let me speak.

"That's where you're going! A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy . . . weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good that you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety." She spat at me, angry and jealous.

I ended up boarding the train with tears in my eyes.'

So, my 'Aunt' Petunia hated all things magical simply because she could not go to Hogwarts like my mother. She hated me and my parents due to misplaced jealousy. Its not our fault that we have magic and she doesn't.

I continued reading my mums journal clear up to just after I was born. She talked about a prophecy that spoke of a boy born at the end of July who would be the only person who could vanquish the Voldemort.

While the prophecy was specific on who the boy would be, apparently there were two possible children. At least up to the point where these journals ended.

The criteria was that a boy would be born at end of July, and the parents have fought against Voldemort 3 times and survived. According to my mothers journal, only two families fit that description. We were one of them.

The other were the Longbottom family. My parents were friends with a Frank and Alice Longbottom. Alice was due to have a baby boy at around the same time I was born. Neville was the boys name.

After Voldemort attacked the prophecy became clear. I am the one who must fight him.

It went on to say that she had finally gotten my father to agree with her on my magical guardian. He wanted to have Dumbledore as my magical guardian but mum didn't trust him anymore. I think the last straw had something to do with how she found out about the prophecy.

Apparently he came on a bit too strong with the urgency of the prophecy. She had the feeling that he was planning something. Something that had to do with me but didn't include them. She had a gut feeling that the Headmaster would try to use me as a weapon.

It took her a while to convince my dad, but he eventually put the pieces together. They eventually decided that if anything happened to them that a man named Severus Snape was to be my magical Guardian.

I knew that I had to tell Nagnok. He told me that my parents had made Albus Dumbledore my magical guardian. Thats why he was able to send me to the Dursleys ten years ago.

I walked to the entry way, holding the Gringotts portkey and vanished with a pop.


	6. Chapter 6

(Dumbledores pov)

This was it, the year Harry Potter was to return to the wizarding world. Everything was going according to plan.

Harry will come to Hogwarts, away from his hateful family. Feeling like he belongs for the first time, but not being familiar with our world, he'll need someone to guide him.

That is where I come in. The nice and understanding grandfather figure, taking the time to get to know him and explain things to him. He would look up to me as the one who rescued him from his aunt and uncle.

From there the little Gryffindor, because that is the house this child will belong in, will be easy to manipulate. I've already placed spells in the common room and first year dorm to listen to him and make sure he makes the right friends.

I've already told the Weasleys to watch out for him at the muggle entrance. I've sent Hagrid to talk to the boy and give him the ticket, but told him not to tell Harry how to get on the platform.

Molly will be watching out for the boy, muttering about the muggles once she gets close enough to him. I told Ron to find him and befriend him. The boy wasn't very bright, but was easy to control.

Now all I have to do is wait for the Potter heir to arrive.

(Hagrid's pov)

I just left Professor Dumbledores office, preparing to go get Harry and take him shopping, as well as get the package he wants me to pick up from Gringotts. I decided to get the package first so Harry doesn't get suspicious when I get him.

As usual, the ride on those horrible carts made me feel nauseous, so I grabbed a pint at the Leaky Cauldron to settle my stomach.

By the time I finished I paid for my drinks and left the pub, heading back to Hogwarts to tend to some sick magical creatures in the forest. When I got to the school, I suddenly felt like I forgotten something, but I put the feeling out of my mind, thinking that it was nothing.

(Harrys pov)

I sat in Nagnok's office, as he took in everything I just told him. He had a strange expression on his face, a look that was both thoughtful and dangerously angry at the same time. It was moments like this that I was glad I wasn't on the receiving end of what ever he is thinking.

"Griphook?" He called, and another goblin enter the office.

"Bring me the monthly statements for Mr. Potter's accounts."

"Of course." Griphook left and I turned to the goblin in front of me.

"Monthly statements?" I asked, not knowing that I should have been getting monthly statements.

"You have not been getting the monthly statements? I send them by owl every month."

"Ive only gotten one letter by owl, on my eleventh birthday, and it was my Hogwarts acceptance letter."

"Someone's been intercepting the mail then."

"I bet its Dumbledore."

Griphook came back with a thick stack of papers. Enough papers for at least one statement each month since my parents death. Nagnok looked over the statements and he handed me the overall statement.

Monthly Withdrawals not made Harry James Potter

500 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore for Vernon Dursley (Potter vault)

350 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore for Weasley vault (Potter Vault)

150 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore for Hogwarts school (Potter Vault)

400 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore for Order of the Pheonix (Trust Vault)

150 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore for Hogwarts School (Trust Vault)

50 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore for Ron Weasley beginning August 1991 (Trust Vault)

Other withdrawls not made by Harry James Potter

100 Galleons by Ron Weasley for school supplies (Trust Vault) signed by Albus Dumbledore.

Deposits not made by Harry James Potter

Unsigned marriage Contract for Ginerva Molly Weasley by Albus Dumbledore (activated when Harry Potter turns 17) (Potter Vault)

Copy of James and Lily Potters will by Albus Dumbledore (tampered with)

There was so much on there I decided to start from the easiest item to take care of.

"Unsigned marriage Contract?" I asked

"A marriage contract is an agreement between two families as mean of bringing the families together. It was common in the old days to keep a familys bloodline from dying out. The families would use a spell to determine how compatible the two children are and who has the best chance to produce magical children. A couple that has a high probability of producing squibs were not matched up. There are usually rules that decide when a contract is active like when the bride reaches a certain age or when 1 specific family produces a male at around the same time as the other has a female.

"A true marriage contract is usually written up by one family and sent by owl. Usually the grooms parents would write it up and send them to the parents of a potential bride, though it has been done the other way around. There would usually be rules or clauses in the contract, a good example is if the bride can not provide a male heir by a certain deadline, usually a year or 2, then the contract is void. There are also sometimes bride prices, meaning that the groom must pay the family of the bride a price in order to be wed, paid before the wedding can take place. That is to prove that the groom can provide for the bride.

"The two families will agree on the contract or rewrite parts of it, and when both parties agree, will sign it to make it official.

"This marriage Contract is unsigned meaning that either it was written after your parents deaths or without your parents knowing. Both Lords or Ladies if required, must be present before it can be signed. As of right now there is no Lord Potter, and you are not yet old enough to sign it."

"What if I don't want to sign it? Being as young as I am, I think I would prefer to make my own choice on who I eventually marry. I mean what if I don't like this Ginerva? What if I go to Hogwarts and meet a girl I would rather be with?"

"When you turn 16 or you are emancipated, you can choose whether or not to sign the contract. Since the contract hadn't been signed by your parents or legal guardians, you don't have to worry about it. If later you decide to marry this Ginerva, you can do so with or without the contract."

"Ok. How about the tampered will?"

"If you want, I can have it removed from your vault and read it through. I can send you any details I think you need to be aware of. For now on I will portkey every piece of mail directly to your trunk home. Where would you like for me to send them during the school year?"

"My personal trunk. I plan on taking it with me each year. I don't feel comfortable leaving it in the attic. I know no one can see it but I don't want to take any chances. I'll figure out some way to get into it without anyone knowing about it."

"As for the money being taken out, we can stop the monthly payments and take the money out of Dumbledores vault. We will make sure your money is back in the right vaults. All of the monthly payments for Hogwarts School and The Order of the Phoenix will be switched to his vaults. The payments to the Dursleys, Weasleys and to Ron Weasley will be cut. No money will go to any of them."

"Won't Dumbledore know the money is being taken out of his vaults?"

"No. The Dumbledores had chosen not to have monthly statements 200 years ago. The Head of the family feared people would try to steal the money if anyone saw the statements being delivered."

"Good. I don't want him to know anything about the situation for as long as possible. I don't want him to know that I know about my parents, or about the wizarding world, and I don't want him to know that I don't live with the Dursleys any more."

"Would you want me to notify Severus Snape? He is the Potions Professor and Slytherins Head of House at Hogwarts."

"No I can talk to him and show him my mums journal. But I need to make sure he isn't with Dumbledore before I tell him. Also, I was wondering if you would be my financial adviser. I know you wont let anyone into my vaults without my permission and I also know that you won't let Dumbledore try to manipulate you. Would you like to be my financial adviser?"

"Of course Harry. I'll start by taking the contract and fake will out and putting an end to the withdrawals. Also I should give you this so that you can shrink your trunk so no one will know you have it. All you have to do is tap your trunk and say shrink. To enlarge say enlarge."

I nodded and thanked Nagnok before grabbing my portkey and the button. And before I knew it I was home.


	7. Chapter 7

(Harry's pov)

It was finally the day I have been waiting for. The day I get to go to Hogwarts. It was a warm and sunny morning when I went through my school trunk once again. Making sure that I had everything I needed for school.

Ever since I retrieved the letter I have been training in various areas of magic. From potions, to spell casting, transfiguration to occlumency.

I had checked the wards around the Dursleys house last night after the muggle family were asleep, hiding under my invisibility cloak and found that the wards had been significantly weakened, certainly weak enough to move my Potter trunk out until I must return. Even though I knew that the Dursleys can't see it, I don't want to take the chance of anyone finding it.

It was currently 7:30 and I felt that it was early enough to step out behind my uncle as he left for work. I kept my school trunk and all of my things inside my home trunk and, holding my wand and invisibility cloak I tapped my wand against my trunk, and whispered shrink.

I picked up the small trunk and stuck it in my pocket and put my wand in its holster under my sleeve. Throwing my cloak over myself and making sure my feet were covered I snuck out of the attic, walking through the house of my aunt and uncle for the first time in 7 years.

I waited by the door for Uncle Vernon to leave. I watched as the beached whale left the kitchen giving the horse woman a kiss on the cheek.

"Is our Dudders ready for Smeltings tomorrow?" He asked her. She nodded and told him that they had gone into London last week to get his school supplies. He nodded and opened the door. He turned around, door still open to tell Aunt Petunia something and I saw my chance.

I side stepped past my uncle and watched as he closed the door behind him and walked to the car. I waited until the car was out of my sight before walking in the opposite direction, towards the nearby wooded area that muggles don't generally go near.

I walked deep into the woods, far from the sounds of human life. After walking for about half in hour I stopped, and looking around I pulled out my Potter trunk. I opened up the house and climbed down the ladder to grab my school trunk. And took it out of my home and into the woods, making sure that no one could see me. I pulled my school trunk out and closed my trunk home and made it shrink again before putting it into my pocket once more.

With that done I portkeyed to the muggle entrance to Kings Cross. Once I stopped spinning I took a look around. It was 8 am and I had 3 hours before the train leaves. The alley I was in was one that didn't seemed to be used much. I looked at the map Nagnok had given me, laying it inside the cover of my potions book, knowing that I would go through all of my books before term would start.

I noticed that I was only 3 blocks away from Kings Cross. Not far at all. It only took me ten minutes to reach the station.

It wasn't very busy when I arrived. Only a few muggles here and there. I decided to look around, having never been to a train station before. It was 9 when I finally finished looking around and walked over to platforms 9 and 10.

Making sure no one was watching I walked straight for the wall. If any muggles had been looking in my direction they would have thought that I was going to crash into the wall, but no crash ever came, instead I merely walked through it like it wasn't even there.

There was hardly anybody on the platform, which was fine by me. Nobody would be paying me any attention as I silently boarded the train. I chose a comfortable compartment in the middle of the train.

It was a nice size, big enough for about 8 people to sit comfortably. I wondered if Draco Malfoy would remember to look for me from when we met on my birthday. I wondered what he would say when he realized who I was.

I opened my school trunk and pulled out my copy of Hogwarts: A History, knowing that it would be a long wait.

(Ginny's pov)

I watched as my brothers were all running around, searching for last minute items to put in their school trunks.

I was jealous. All of my brothers were heading to Hogwarts today, and I had to stay home all year. It was my older brother Ron's first year. Mum told us that he was going to be in the same class as Harry Potter. He was so excited to meet The-Boy-Who-Lived.

The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore pulled me and Ron aside a few months ago. He told us about the Potter heir and had asked Ron to befriend him. He said that Harry had been raised by muggles and didn't know anything about the wizarding world. He wanted Ron to be friends with him so Harry could have someone to explain things to him that he wouldn't be familiar with.

After Ron left, Professor Dumbledore told me that when I got to the school next year that I should become friends with him too. He also said that he had written up a marriage contract between us and all he needed was dads signature.

Dad hasn't signed it yet but I hope he does. I've always had a crush on my childhood hero and I would be so happy to one day be Mrs. Potter.

Mom wanted us to get to the muggle entrance in half an hour so we can help Harry figure out how to get on the platform. The clock said that it was 10 when everyone had finally finished running around and sat down for a quick breakfast.

At exactly 10:30 we made our way into the station. Fred, George and Percy all pushed their carts while mum pushed Rons. She was muttering quietly about how the station was always filled with muggles.

Ron and I looked around expectantly, searching for the famous Harry Potter. We circled the entire station until it was 10:50, and there was still no Harry. My mum decided to give up the search and pushed everyone to get onto the platform before they'd all miss the train. I stood there with mum and wondered where my future husband was.

(Harry's pov)

I looked up from my book as I heard the door open. Draco Malfoy entered the compartment, a smirk on his face.

"There you are. I was wondering if I was going to find you. Mind if I sit here with you?"

"Of course not Draco. And my apologies, I don't believe I had been able to introduce myself in the shop. Names Harry Potter." I told him.

"If you are, where's your scar?" He asked and I lifted my bangs. "Sorry, I bet that seems a bit rude doesn't it?"

"Yeah but your fine."

"Father would be glad to know that I met you. We heard that you were raised by muggles."

"Have a problem with muggles do you?"

"Unlike what everyone seems to think, we Malfoys don't have a problem with muggles or muggleborns. We decide on how people treat other people, not on their birth. We're not like some pureblood families. What about you? What are your feelings towards muggles and muggleborn?"

"I don't have a problem with them as a whole. I just don't like people who think they are better than everyone else or people who try to manipulate people."

"I can tell that we are going to get along just fine."

A couple of minutes later the door opened again and in came 4 more people, 3 girls and an Italian boy. They talked to Draco for a minute before asking if they could stay. I nodded, not worried because I have a good judge of character, and these people didn't seem bad.

After a moment Draco decided to introduce them to me.

"This is Mandy Brocklehurst." He started pointing to a girl with bright blue eyes and long, straight black hair framing her face.

"This is Tracey Davis." He pointed to a girl with blue eyes and wavy brown hair.

"That is Daphne Greengrass" he waved to a girl pretty girl with long pale blonde hair and blue grey eyes.

"And that is Blaise Zabini. We have all been good friends for years. Guys this is Harry Potter."

"Hey Harry. What do you think about Hogwarts?" Blaise asked and I grinned. I wasn't going to tell these guys yet that I already knew all about the wizarding world, if I got to know them better I will, but not yet.

We settled in as the train left the station and spent a long discussion on what houses we thought we might end up in and which house we would choose if given the chance.

(Ron's pov)

I had walked all over the train, looking everywhere for the famous Harry Potter. My brothers had all rushed off as soon as we boarded. Percy said he needed to go to the Prefects compartment. Fred and George ran off looking for their friend Lee Jordan.

I had spent 10 minutes searching this whole train, but Harry Potter isn't here. I have no idea what to do now. I had found an empty compartment at the back of the train and I could think of now is just wait and hope he ends up finding me.

After all this is the only compartment that isn't full. It would only be a matter of time before I could reintroduce the Boy-Who-Lived to the wizarding world.

Then I can tell him all about the greatest house of all time, Gryffindor. I could also tell him about the evil Slytherins like Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

(Harrys pov)

It was nightfall by the time we stopped at Hogsmeade station. The announcer told us to keep our luggage on the train, because it will be heading to the school separately.

Wearing our new school robes, we stepped off the train wondering where we were suppose to go. Then we heard a loud booming voice calling us towards the boats. We walked over to where a tall man, probably a half giant judging by his size, stood.

He led us to what I assumed was the Black Lake I read about in my parents journals. There were several boats at the dock.

"No more'n 4 in a boat." He told us. I got in a boat with Draco, Daphne and Blaise while Tracey and Mandy ended up sharing a boat with a boy that looked dumb as a troll and a girl who Draco said was named Pansy Parkinson.

The boats began to move once everyone was seated. After ducking our heads as we passed an overhanging rock we caught our first glance of Hogwarts. We got to the shore and got out of the boats following the half giant to the entrance of the school where a stern looking teacher he called Professor McGonagall waited.

She led us inside and told us about the four houses and the sorting then she left us, saying that she will come for us when they were ready.

A few ghosts appeared, talking amongst themselves before noticing us and welcoming us to the school. The professor came back and told us to form two single file lines. With that she led us into the Great Hall. Draco stood beside me and I heard a muggleborn tell the girl next to her about how the ceiling is charmed to look like the sky. We stopped near the teachers table right in front of a old looking hat.

The brim ripped open and the hat came to life looking as if it had a face. Then it burst into song.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat then me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve and chivalry, Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true, And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin, Where you'll meet your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means, To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap."

Everybody clapped at the end and when I looked back towards the teacher I noticed the parchment she had in her hands.

"When I call your name, sit on the stool and the hat will sort you into your house. Abbott, Hannah." A girl with long blond hair stepped forward and sat on the stool where the Professor placed the hat on her head. It was quiet for a moment before the hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF".

This continued on as students were placed into their houses. Mandy Brocklehurst went to Ravenclaw. Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass went to Slytherin. The muggleborn girl, Hermione Granger went to Ravenclaw. Neville Longbottom went to Gryffindor. I recognized the name from my mums journal. I decided to make a mental note to introduce myself to him later.

It was no surprise that Draco ended up in Slytherin. Then after a few more names were called it was my turn.

"Harry Potter" I walked forward as the whispers began. I looked up at the Headmaster, who watched me with an expectant look. I sat on the stool and felt the hat on my head.

*You are certainly a popular one Mr. Potter. You have been on many minds tonight. Its good that you already know occlumency, but can you lower the walls enough for me to sort you?* The hat spoke clearly in my mind so I did the same.

*Can I trust you not to tell my secrets to the Headmaster?*

*Even if I weren't bound to the school by the founders to keep all information from a students mind secret,even from the Headmaster, I would never betray the thoughts of a Founders heir.*

*You know?*

*Yes Mr. Potter it was the same with your parents even though your mother didn't know about her heritage when she was sorted.*

*Ok. I can show you as long as Dumbledore doesn't find out.*

After going through my mind and muttering to itself the hat came up with its decision.

*For a warning Lord Hogwarts, beware of Albus Dumbledore. He can read minds and he will try to read yours. Also do not let him manipulate you. You can trust your head of House, he had been misled by Albus, but he knows not to trust him. You will be great where you are going. You have a hard path but you will have many friends to help you on that path. Good luck Lord Hogwarts. Come by anytime you need help.*

*What do you think of the Potions Professor, Severus Snape?*

*If you mean do I think you can tell your magical guardian what he is, you can. But be careful, he has a memory block. Before you tell him, have him say his secret word for his replacement memories. Replacement memories are like an extra copy of memories kept hidden in case the first memories get erased or blocked.*

*Ok. Thanks*

*Anytime Lord Hogwarts*

He spoke in my head before shouting my house to the whole school.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The whole hall was silent as I stood up and made my way to the Slytherin table, and sat beside a smirking Draco.

Then the whole hall burst into yells. The Slytherins were yelling 'WE GOT POTTER!' While Gryffindors were yelling about how the sorting hat had missorted me, and demanded that I get resorted because there is no way that The-Boy-Who-Lived belonged in the house of Dark Wizards, which angered the whole Slytherin House.

"QUUUIIIIEEEETTTTTTTTT!" A megaphoned version of the old coots voice rang through the hall as the students abruptly stopped yelling. After releasing the spell the Headmaster nodded over to Professor McGonagall who also looked shocked at my sorting. "Please continue with the sorting Professor McGonagall."

After a short while the last student, Ron Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor. It took every ounce of self control I had not to tense at the mention of the thiefs name, nor to lunge at him before he had the chance to be sorted.

(Dumbledore's pov)

I was silently fuming, though I hid it well. How did Potter end up in Slytherin? He was supposed to be a Gryffindor! No Potter has ever been sorted into another house. How had this happened? Molly and young Ronald should have been able to steer him in the right direction.

I had told the youngest male Weasley that when he sat with Harry on the train that he should tell him how evil the Slytherins are. He should have boasted about how great Gryffindor is. I looked over at the Gryffindor first year. He looked confused, and not like the others at the table.

I decided to have his Head of House tell him that I need to see him in my office after dinner. I will have a prefect escort him to my office and the common room.

I watched as the students finished their meals and I stood up to give the welcoming speech.

(Harry's pov)

I listened as the old coot gave the beginning of the year notices, about how the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. How no one is allowed on the third floor. I waited patiently for us to be sent to bed.

Finally, the prefects stood up and led us to the dungeons. There, almost at the end of the corridor was a wall, with only a smaller version of Slytherins crest marking the entrance to the dorm.

"Ad miolra" The prefect gave the password.

'Towards better things.' I thought to myself mentally nodding in agreement. Perhaps now I can work towards that goal and have the life I should have had, had it not been for Voldemort and Dumbledore.

The prefect led us into the common room, which by the lighting, seemed to be under the black lake. The common room looked nothing like a dungeon with the green lamps and black and green sofas and chairs. A fireplace on the right side of the room filled the room with light and heat. It had a somewhat dark, but homey feel.

The prefect gave us the rules of Slytherin House, mostly on how we must behave, and how we must look united in front of the other houses. So even if we have a problem with some of our housemates, we have to leave the fights within the common room.

Then he led us to the 2 doorways opposite of the fireplace one was painted dark green and the other was silver. The silver door led to the girls dormitory and the green will take us to the boys.

I followed the other guys through the green door. Inside the door was a small hall. Straight ahead was another green door that had the words '4th year dorm' painted in silver. Then there were two more doors on either side. On the left was a door proclaiming to lead to the third year dorm and on the right was the dorm for the 5th years. On either side of the 4th year dorm was a staircase. The left went down and had a sign for 1st and second years. The right side went up and had 6th and 7th.

Going down the 1st staircase I opened the door to the first year dorm, expecting us all to have to share a room. Instead I found more doors, each with a single name. I opened the door with my name and found a room about the same size as my own bedroom in my trunk.

The room had black carpet and cream colored walls. There was a 4 poster bed with dark green sheets and silver pillows. There was a bedside table and a desk with a movable lamp sitting on it. There was a wardrobe next to the desk and across from the door was another door, and a window charmed the same way as the ceiling for the Great Hall.

The door led to a private bathroom, done all in Slytherin colors. I had a personal shower, bath tub, a loo, and a sink. There was a rack with green towels, wash cloths, and hand towels, all with a Slytherin 'S' embroidered into the corner in silver.

Deciding to turn in early for classes tomorrow, I quickly changed into my sleeping pants and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

(Dumbledore's pov)

I was sitting in my office fuming at the thought that one of my plans failed. Harry shouldn't have been sorted into Slytherin. He is the heir to Gryffindor! I waited for the youngest Weasley male to enter my office, hoping that he can tell me what the Child of Prophecy had said on the train ride here.

There was a tentative knock on the door and I told the person to enter, putting my 'kind grandfather' mask back on just as the door opened and Ronald entered, closing the door softly behind him.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" He asked as he sat down.

"Yes. How was your summer, since I spoke to you?"

"It was fine." He relaxed, and explained to me all the petty things he'd done. How his older twin brothers pranked him into believing that the sorting ceremony was having to fight a troll, or how his sister was jealous that he was starting Hogwarts this year, while she had to wait until next year. I pretended to listen, a trait I had learned early in life. I found that it helps make people relax and trust me, making it easier for me to manipulate them. It also helped that the most witches and wizards aren't all that smart.

"How was the train ride?" I asked casually.

"Long." Was all he said. I knew I would need to coax the desired information out of him.

"Would you like a lemon drop?" He nodded and took one. As soon as he put the lemon drop in his mouth the effects took hold. The lemon drops were laced with a potion of my own invention. The potion worked as a sort of light interrogation. Rather than use veritiserum and ask questions, I merely offer a lemon drop and simply take the conversation where I need it to go. I can be right to the point like ask about a thing I wanted the person to do. The person won't even know that they told me. Its like obliviating the memory of our meeting without having to raise my wand.

"How was the train ride?" I asked again.

"It was long, especially when I had no one to talk too."

"What do you mean? Wasn't Mr. Potter with you?" I asked.

"No. Potter wasn't at the train station when we got there. Mum, Ginny and I searched the whole place, thinking that he was probably lost. We had Percy stay by the entrance to the platform and Fred and George went to the platform to see if he was already there."

"Did you and your brothers check the train?" I asked, trying to keep my calm appearance though I was shaking with rage on the inside.

"I did, but not my brothers. Percy had to go to the prefects compartment and the twins ran off to find their friends. I searched everywhere but I couldn't find him. I eventually found an empty compartment at the end of the train. So I waited for him to come in. I figured that since it was the only compartment that wasn't completely full that he would have to sit with me.

"After all, this would be his first time in the wizarding world so its not like he'd have any friends to sit with."

After that I had the boy head back to his common room, escorted by Mr. Percival Weasley. I stood up, and paced around my office as I usually do when I need to think. The facts were simple enough, but there weren't very many absolute facts. A lot of it was guesswork.

The facts are these: 1. Harry was not at the station when the Weasleys got there. 2. Mr. Weasley had not found him on the train. 3. Harry was here at Hogwarts. 4. He has been sorted into Slytherin.

Well, Harry had to, at some point, arrive at the train station. There is no other way he could have gotten here. The question here is when he got to the train station. Did he arrive late, just barely after the Weasley matriarch? Or had he arrived earlier?

If he was at the station before the Weasleys arrived, it doesn't explain how he got on the platform. I had told Hagrid not to tell him.

Harry would of had to find a witch or a wizard who could tell him how to get on the platform. But who had seen him and helped him?

I can rule out Slytherins. Most of them are too caught up in their pureblood supremacy to be caught hanging around the muggle entrance, not to mention they are all Death Eaters. And Death Eaters would rather kill him than help him.

The fact that Harry had ended up in Slytherin was enough to have to change my plans a bit. My plans were still able to work, I just have to adjust them to fit this inconvenience.

(Harry's pov)

I woke up early the next morning, about 2 hours before breakfast would be served. I decided to check any mail I might have gotten from Gringotts.

I didn't have anything so I decided to just work out in the training room, after warding my door so no one could get inside, but to warn me if anyone was trying to get me.

After working out for 30 minutes I left my trunk and took a nice shower, then I looked over some of my books, before leaving my room to meet up with Blaise and Draco for breakfast.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, all of the Slytherins arrived before the rest of the school. Our Prefects had told us to get ready for the early breakfast. One first year had asked why we would have to get up before the rest of the school for breakfast and we were told that the Gryffindors were really loud at meal times, and if we wanted to enjoy our meals we would need to be up early. If not, watching the Gryffindors would be a good way to lose your appetite.

Once the Gryffindors did finally enter the Great Hall we could see why the Prefect gave us the advice. Not only were they talking very loud, most of the 'private' conversations could be heard clear across the large room, they also stuffed the food into their mouths like wild animals. It reminded me of watching my uncle and cousin eat when I was still living with them.

Near the end of breakfast our Head of House stood up and handed the Prefects a stack of papers each, our time tables, I figured. Considering that the Prefects were handing them out to all of the Slytherins.

I looked at mine. Our first class Herbology with the Ravenclaws, and I also noted that I won't have potions til tomorrow, and with Gryffindor too. I would have to hope that Professor Snape would be up to hearing me out before he let his hate for my father take over.

Even though, according to Mums journal, my dad and Professor Snape had been able to get over what had happened in their Hogwarts years. I wouldn't bet against the possibility that Dumbledore had made Snape forget about the truce, and to intensify the hate Snape felt for my father enough to make him hate me as well.

I stood up, followed by Draco and Blaise, and left for the Common room to get ready for my first class.

(Ron's pov)

I watched as Harry Potter sat down at the Slytherin table, looking quite comfortable eating next to the enemy. He was even talking to Malfoy! The son of a known Death Eater!

The-Boy-Who-Lived shouldn't have to be around such horrible people. He should be with us Gryffindors, learning the truth about those slimy snakes.

That thought made me pause. Could it be possible that Harry did not know the truth?

Professor Dumbledore told me that Harry had been raised by muggles, so he probably wouldn't know that You-Know-Who killed his parents. Maybe he doesn't know that the Slytherins are evil, and that Malfoys father is a Death Eater.

Maybe he had been looking for a place to sit when he ran into Malfoy. And not knowing anyone he would not have known who Malfoy was. It wouldn't be hard for Malfoy to use that against him without Harry knowing it.

Malfoy could introduce himself and tell Harry that Slytherin is the best house. He could pretend to be friends with him, since Malfoy would probably have been the first magical person he had met.

If Malfoy succeeded then he could tell his father about being 'friends' with him, therefore either killing our only hope of a You-Know-Who free future, or turning him into a Death Eater himself.

Suddenly I felt jealous of Malfoy. I was supposed to be the first person Harry Potter met! I was supposed to be the one to introduce him to the new world he was coming into! I should be sitting with my friend Harry, here at the Gryffindor table, not sitting by myself, watching Harry befriend the enemy at the Slytherin table.

I decided that I would have to get Potter alone and tell him to stay away from Malfoy. Maybe I can get him to ask Dumbledore for a 're-sorting. Surely Dumbledore would allow Harry the chance to be placed in the house he belongs in, not the one he was brainwashed into.


	10. Chapter 10

(Snape's Pov)

I could not believe what had happened last night. How on earth did I get Potter in my house? Isn't it bad enough that I have to see him in the Great Hall, and in my class, making a big mess like his father? But I have to see HIM in the Slytherin Common Room, hanging out with my godson?

What did I do to deserve this? Is it because of that night, 10 years ago?

He has her eyes. God it hurts to see her eyes on James Potter's face. Just more proof that I messed up. Proof that I lost the only woman I had ever loved.

I watched as my first year snakes stood up and left for class, Potter leading the others.

(Harry's pov)

The two classes of the day went by fairly quick, although the classes had been quite boring. The teachers were all beginning with lectures on what the class will entail this year and what we will be able to accomplish by the end of the school year.

The only class we did anything besides look over the syllabus was Herbology. And I had been learning about the first year plants since I was 8. I had to learn about them for potions. When Professor Sprout would ask a question about the plant, Devil's Snare, we were talking about today, Hermione Granger would instantly raise her hand to answer. I ended up in a deep conversation with the Ravenclaw about the uses for the plant in different situations.

At lunch Draco and Blaise were talking about their summers as we ate. Blaise looked up, before he caught my eye.

"Don't look now but I think you got yourself a fanboy." He grinned.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, as Draco looked up.

"The Weasel is staring right at you like he lost his best friend." Blaise replied.

"Well he can stare all he wants. I'm not going to ever associate with him."

"Good for you Harry. You can make better friends then the weasel anyway. Just stick with us and we would show you all of the best people." Draco answered.

"Besides he is probably just after your money and fame." Blaise stated.

"My money?" I asked, pretending not to know what they meant, all the while trying to find out what they knew.

"Didn't you know? The Potters are extremely wealthy. Almost as Wealthy as my family." Draco stated.

"Yeah. And the Weasleys are known for being dirt poor, its a wonder how they can feed all those kids of theirs. I'm surprised that they can afford Hogwarts, bet they had to starve a while in order to save up enough money."

"How many kids are there?"

"Well, from what father told me they have 7. The first 2 have already graduated and the youngest, the only girl, will be coming next year."

"So they have four here now? Who?"

"See all the redheads in Gryffindor? The snobby looking one over with the fifth years is Percival, then those twins in third year and of course baby boy Weasel."

"There has never been a Weasley that hasn't been in Gryffindor."

"Well, with the way he is watching me I wouldn't be surprised if he tried something in Transfiguration today."

"Don't worry Harry. We take care of our own." Draco assured me as Blaise started talking to Daphne, Tracey and Pansy Parkinson.

(Ron's pov)

I watched as Harry sat next to the Death Eaters in training. He looked so out of place. I wondered what kind of lies the ferret and his friends were telling the Lion living with Snakes.

I decided that I should introduce myself during our next class which we have together. Maybe once I talk to him we could get him in Gryffindor where he belongs and he can tell me about all the horrible things that snakes have done to him.

After all, we need to get him before the snakes can turn him into a Death Eater or worse, kill him.

I watched as the snakes talked to him and him reply back angrily, probably at the lies they are obviously telling him. I bet he is wanting to escape the snake pit, but the mini Death Eaters have him trapped.

I watched as the first year Slytherins all got up, leaving for class. I stood up to follow them, but got blocked by my older brothers.

"Where do you think you're going little Ronnikins?" One twin asked.

"Not following the little snakes are you?" The other questioned.

"Of course I am! Somebody's got to help Harry! Or do you want him to become a Death Eater?"

"Oh little Ronniekins,"

"You need to learn,"

"To plan things out."

"You can't just"

"Walk up to them"

"Like you've been friends"

"And expect him to listen!"

"Especially if"

"The Slytherins have gotten into his head!" Both twins finished

"You know I hate it when you do that." I glared at them, watching their grins.

"We know" One twin began

"That's why" the other grinned

"We do it!" They exclaimed together.

(Harry's pov)

My friends and I walked into the classroom, and sat down close together. Blaise sat to my right and Draco sat to my left. Tracey, Pansy and Daphne sat in front of us, and Crabbe and Goyle behind us.

I spotted the teacher, in her cat animagus form, sitting on her desk.

I watched as Weasley burst through the closed doors out of breath. He looked like he was mumbling to himself, and was caught off guard as Professor McGonagall shifted into her regular form.

"It seems Weasley didn't realize that his Head of House was an Animagus." Draco mutter to us and Blaise and I snickered as we watched him get in trouble for being late.

I had the feeling that this was going to be an interesting class.

(Ron's pov)

Well that didn't work like I expected. I blame Fred and George for making me late. I looked over at Harry, scowling at how the Slytherins have him boxed in.

But not for long...

Soon I will be able to free The-Boy-Who-Lived, get him where he belongs, and take my place as the Saviors best mate.

I sat next to Seamus, but I wasn't paying attention to McGonagall. I was too busy trying to figure out a way to get Harry Potter away from those slimy snakes.


	11. Chapter 11

(Normal pov)

It didn't take long for the end of October arrived, at least for the inhabitants of Hogwarts. The days passed quickly for the students and staff.

Harry had gotten used to staying in his room in the Slytherin dorms, only going into his trunk to work on potions or to train.

It wasn't until the halfway through October that Harry had finally cornered the elusive Potions Professor alone.

While Snape hated him, because of Dumbledore no doubt, the potions master had to at least admit that the boy knew his potions, though Harry only answered questions that could be found in the first years book.

The class Harry had finally been able to get the professor alone was when the student's had to finish their boil curing potions. The rest of class left after handing in their potions, Harry was the last one to hand his perfect potion in.

(Flashback in Harry's pov)

"What are you still doing here Mr. Potter?" The Professor glared at him.

"I wanted to talk to you Professor."

"About?"

"Before I tell you, do you have a secondary memory bank, in case someone erases your memories?"

"How did you...?"

"The sorting hat told me that I can trust you with what I need to tell you. But he told me to have you activate your replacement memories first."

He looked skeptical at first, but then he muttered something, too low for me to hear.

The next thing I know, the potions master fell to his knees, clutching his head. After a couple of minutes, the professor stood up, rather shakily, before walking over to his potions cabinet and downing a vial of headache relief.

(End flashback, back to normal pov)

After getting a Wizards Oath, the student and professor talked about the newly restored memories, the Headmasters manipulations, and the boys true intelligence.

Harry told the man of his few short years with the Dursleys, but refused to tell him where he had been living, for the time being anyway. He simply said that he wasn't ready to tell him about his secret hideout, only that no one, not even Dumbledore could harm him there.

While the professor did not like not knowing if he was safe during summer break, he agreed to let Harry keep it a secret.

They had agreed to continue the dislike in front of others, but to meet in detentions in order to get to know each other.

It was in this spirit, that the two had spent the day before Halloween, Harry serving a 'detention' in the potions lab.

Harry was telling Sev, a nickname he could only use when they are alone, about some of the things he had found in his parents journals. Sev would listen intently, and tell his side of some of the stories.

Harry found the new points of view fascinating. He had learned so much about his parents, more than he could have hoped for by just reading the journals.

Harry had learned about the time his mum had first been told that she was a witch. Apparently Sev had been hiding and watched Lily and Petunia at the park near their home. Lily had a flower in her hand and the flower kept opening and closing its petals.

Sev came out from behind the nearby bush and told her that she was a witch and that he was a wizard. Sev laughed at a memory of Lily asking if it was all true.

He had also learned why Sev hated his father during their school years. Not only was it because of the pranks, but also because he was jealous. Sev loved his mum, and she ended up marrying James.

Sev would have to watch the love of his life marry his enemy, and start a family with him. A family Sev had wanted, with her by his side as his wife and the mother of his children.

Then Sev had to watch her die, protecting the son of his enemy. A son that could have been his, if he hadn't ruined his chance with her, by uttering just one word.

The Potions Master had told him that it had surprised him when his parents came to him to ask him to be his Magical Guardian if something happened to them.

Apparently, all it took was one look at the baby in Lily's arms, the little boy with her eyes, and he agreed. -

(Harry's pov)

I woke up, exhausted after getting very little sleep. I ended up staying with Sev until nearly midnight, and had to have him escort me to the Common Room so I wouldn't get in trouble for being out past curfew.

Even when I made it to my room I went into my potions lab to work on a potion I had been working on. I didn't get to bed until about 3am.

I was sluggish as Draco, Daphne and I made our way to breakfast, before heading off to the first class of the day.

(Ron's pov)

I hated watching Harry Potter as he walked around with Malfoy. He didn't belong with those snakes. It's supposed to be me that Harry hangs out with, not the Junior Death Eaters.

But every time I try to reach out to the misinformed boy, he turned away. I had tried to explain to him that the Slytherins were evil, and that their parents would only try to kill him, but he wouldn't listen to me.

I told him that Malfoy was only his friend so that he could gain favor with his father, who is a big supporter of You-Know-Who. I told him that he had followed the man who killed his parents, and that the second he let his guard down, he'd kill him to avenge his master.

Harry told me that I had no idea what I was talking about. That I was being prejudiced, and that I should get my facts straight before making such accusations again.

I glared at Malfoy as he talked to Harry, as if they were best friends.

(Harry's pov)

Ten years ago today, my parents died protecting me. After my last class, Charms with the Ravens, I walked alone to the dormitory. Draco and Blaise wanted to come with me but I told them that I just wanted to be alone.

Since they knew what today was for me they went to the feast, with promises to bring me back some food. I told them that I would be in my room if they needed me.

It wasn't a complete lie. I was actually going to be in my trunk, in the training room like I did ever year since I left the Dursleys.

I placed a charm on the common room, so if anyone wanted to talk to me or was for one reason or another wanted to come to my room, I would know, and have enough time to get out of my trunk and look like I'm doing something in my room rather than in my home.

Every year I would go into the training room with two candles and place them on the table up against the wall, beneath the pictures I had drawn from my few memories I had of my parents.

Even though the only memories I have is seeing them dead, or in mums case, being killed, I can use the memories of what they looked like to do actual pictures of them. Ones where they are happy and smiling, not worried and dead.

I would take that time to think about what my life could have been like if they had lived. I wonder if my parents would have been proud of me, if they would have loved me.

(Snape's pov)

I had a bad feeling about dinner. I still hated Dumbledore for the foolish decisions he had made this year. About the stone, and about Quirrel. I knew what he was, but Dumbledore would not listen.

I took a secret look around. Quirrel wasn't at dinner. I had a feeling that what ever was going to happen tonight, that he will be behind it.

I looked down at my snakes, realizing quickly that Harry wasn't at dinner either. Well, I didn't truly expect him to be here tonight, knowing what tonight is to him. However, with Quirrel also missing...

Suddenly the missing professor forced his way into the Great Hall, with a panicked look on his face.

*Here we go...* I thought to myself.

"Troll! In the dungeons! Though you should know." He yelled, before fainting. The students all began to panic, except for my snakes. While they were scared, they weren't panicking like the other houses. My first year boys looked worried though.

I walked over to my 6th and 7th year prefects. I told them that when the houses were dismissed for the 7th years to take the Slytherins to the library until he told them it was clear. I looked over to my 6th year prefects.

"I want you to go to the common room, using the secret passegeway, and check on Mr. Potter. Keep him in the Common Room. If you must, use the secret passageways to get him to the library until the coast is clear."

I looked over at the rest of the houses seeing them still freaking out, thought not screaming like they had earlier.

Dumbledore called for silence and told the prefects to take the students back to the Common rooms.

I calmly watched the prefects each call for their houses to follow them. My 7th years taking care of the younger snakes.

(Draco's pov)

I followed the prefects as they told us that we were heading to the library and away from danger. I walked over to the closest 7th year prefect.

"Harry is down in the Common Room and missed the feast. He doesn't know about the troll. We need to send someone to check on him."

"Don't worry Malfoy. Professor Snape already knew where Potter was and has sent the 6th year prefects to make sure he stays in the Common Room." I nodded, and walked back to Blaise and Daphne, who were both worried about him.

Together we continued on to the library, knowing that even though my godfather doesn't like my newest friend, he would not let anything happen to a Slytherin. We stick together no matter what.


	12. Chapter 12

(Harrys pov)

I was just coming up to my dorm room when I felt the warning that someone was coming to my room.

I quickly hid my secret trunk and pulled out a finished Potions essay that was due in our next class. I had just sat at my desk when there was a knock on the door.

"Oi Potter, you in there?" I heard an older voice call.

"Come in." I replied and opened my door with a wave of my wand. The 6th year prefect boy came in.

"We were told to come and make sure you stayed in the Common Room." He told me.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"There seems to be a troll wandering around the dungeons."

"A troll? I thought that they were supposed to be stupid."

"They are stupid." He replied as he led me into the common room.

"Then how did one get into the school? Aren't there supposed to be protective charms and wards around the school?" I asked, pretending not to know exactly what was going on.

Due to the fact that I am a Founders heir (not only that but the true heir to all four) the school and I had a bond. I would be protected by Hogwarts herself, and the school would tell me of any danger within the grounds.

I knew that Quirrel had let the troll in, hoping that the distraction would allow him to grab the Sorcerers Stone, hidden in the Third floor Corridor.

I also know that the stone is safe for now, because my true magical guardian as after Quirrel. I bet that he suspects that Quirrel is after the stone, whether for himself or Voldemort, he might not know.

The next time I have a 'detention' with Sev I will have to tell him.

"Somebody had to help it get inside, there is no other way." The girl prefect replied.

"Was there anyone absent from the feast?" I asked and they both looked at each other before the guy replied.

"Quirrel was the one to announce it during dinner."

(Dracos pov)

After 45 minutes of waiting in the library we were led back to the Common Room with promises of food since we didn't get very far in the meal.

I wasn't bothered by the interruption of the feast, my first thought was on Harry. He doesn't know a lot about our world yet, so I knew we may have to make sure he understood what happened.

When we entered the Common Room we found Harry finishing an essay on one of the tables.

"Hey Harry. Did you hear about the troll?" Daphne asked him.

"Yeah, the prefects told me. Where did you guys go? I thought Dumbledore would've had everyone go to the Common Room."

"He did, but Professor Snape had us go to the library instead." Pansy replied.

"At least someone realized how stupid it would've been for us to come down here when the troll was supposed to be in the dungeons."

(Harrys pov)

It wasn't until the Tuesday after Halloween that I had the chance to talk to Sev.

I waited until the Gryffindors left and my friends all stood up. Draco looked over at me and I shook my head.

"I'll be in the Common Room in a few minutes. I need to talk to Professor Snape about the assignment." I told my friends, hating the fact that I had to lie. Blaise nodded and pulled Draco with him as he left the classroom.

Professor Snape looked at me, then the door.

"What can I do for you Harry?" He asked, using my first name like he does when we're alone.

I looked around before grabbing the piece of parchment I had in my cloak and handed it to him.

He read it and stared at me for a moment before ushering me into his personal rooms.

"How do you know about the stone!?"

"I'm sorry professor but I can't tell you yet. All I can say is that I broke no rules in learning of its existence, and that no-one else knows."

Sev sighed and nodded. I could tell that he didn't like the fact that I wouldn't tell him how I knew, but he at least understood why I couldn't tell him yet.

"Why are you telling me that you know?"

"Because you are the only person who suspects Professor Quirrel."

"What does he have to do with you knowing?"

"He works for You Know Who."

"And how can you possibly know that?" He asked. I looked around uncomfortably, wanting to make sure no one could possibly hear what I was about to say.

"Relax Harry. My personal quarters are heavily warded. Nobody besides us will know about our conversation."

"Ok. Well I know because I can sense Voldemort. He is somehow sharing a body with Professor Quirrel. That is why he wears the purple turban. Voldemort is on the back of his head."

Sev was quiet for a few minutes, thinking over what I had just told him. He blinked a couple times and watched me closely before speaking.

"You just let me handle Quirrel and the stone. I don't want you to do anything got it?" He told me sternly, with no room for argument. I nodded sullenly.

I'll let him handle it for now, but if it gets worse.

(Normal pov)

As the days continued on, a fall changed to winter, Harry continued getting closer to the young Slytherins, and had even become friends with the Ravenclaw girl, Hermione Granger.

For a muggleborn, Hermione was quite gifted with magic and theories. Harry would often spend his breaks in the library in sometimes heated debates between the Ravenclaw and Draco, and sometimes Daphne would join in.

Two weeks before Christmas break Draco entered the library, walking over to Harry who was researching potions material. Draco waved a piece of parchment at Harry. He noticed the signature.

"What news did your father owl you that has you acting like un-Slytherin?"

"Father is wanting to invite you to the Manor for Christmas. Do you want to Harry?"

"Sure. Sounds fun Draco. Let him know I will be there."

(Dumbledores pov)

I listened to the conversation between the misplaced Gryffindor and the Malfoy heir with well hidden anger.

So Lucius knows about Harrys regrettable placement in the darkest house? No doubt, young Dracos boasting.

If Harry spends Christmas with the Malfoys, then all hope is lost.

No I must speak with Harry and get him to stay here or go to the burrow. We need to get him back to the side of the light, before he is captured by Voldemort.


	13. Chapter 13

(Harry's pov)

I was just walking to the Common Room with Draco, talking about spending Christmas with the Malfoys when Sev walked over to us.

"The Headmaster wishes to see you Potter." He glared at me, since there were other students in the corridor.

"Yes Professor. What is the password?"

"Treacle Tart."

I told Draco that I'd see him later as my Head of House and I left the Common Room. He quietly warned me against the Headmasters lemon drops, before entering his lab. I made my way to Dumbledorks office. I decided to keep me eyes focused just above him, since I know that he would need eye contact to enter my mind.

I had to wonder why he waited so long to make his move. I was certain that he would want to talk to me as soon as I was sorted into Slytherin.

I sighed as I walked up to the Gargoyles.

(Dumbledore's pov)

I waited as Harry Potter entered my office and took his seat, and declined the lemon drops. I decided to start casual, before going into the main topic.

"How are you liking Hogwarts so far?"

He replied that it was an amazing place and that he had settled into his house and had already made friends, I didn't like the idea of the Boy-Who-Lived being friends with the children of Death Eaters but I refrained from telling him so. Instead I opted to express pleasure that he wasn't being given a hard time from his dorm mates.

"Harry, as your Magical Guardian I must forbid you from spending your Christmas break with the Malfoys."

"Actually Sir, Wizarding Law states that, in the case of Heirs of an Ancient and Noble House, the parents are the only ones that could forbid the heir from spending time with friends. In the absence of the parents, it's up to the heir themselves to decide." The boy in front of me stated. I nearly panicked at the statement. How could he have found out? It took everything I had not to show the panic I felt at the idea of where the boy got his information.

"I don't see how that is relevant here, my boy." That's right, play dumb. Maybe the boy would just give up this ridiculous desire to spend Christmas with a Dark family. Then I could see to it that the boy spends his holiday with the Weasley boy.

"I had found out from the Malfoys that I am heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, and since I am the only Potter left, I can decide for myself who I spend holidays with. As my Magical Guardian, you can offer advice or suggestions, but I make the final decision."

I was so surprised at how much he knew that I hadn't even noticed him get up to leave. My mind was focused on all of my plans that seemed like they were slipping away.

I have to stop Harry from spending too much time with the Malfoys. I need to get him to hang out with young Mr. Weasley.

I spent the rest of the evening trying to figure out how to get Harry back to the Light. I eventually came up with an idea, but that will have to wait until he returned from the Malfoys.

(Draco's pov)

I looked up from my Transfiguration essay when I saw Harry walk back in, scowling.

"So, what did the old coot want?" I asked

"He was trying to forbid me from spending Christmas with your family. I told him what your father told me." He replied. I snorted.

"Even if he tried to keep you here, my father could overrule him, considering he's on the Board of Directors."

"I think he was hoping that I would stay here. He probably knows that all of the Slytherins are going home for break. If I am the only student in the house, he would probably try to force me into staying in the Gryffindor dorms."

"Why would he want you in Gryffindor?"

"Like the rest of the Wizarding World, he sees me as the Boy-Who-Lived. He probably wants to keep an eye on me and make me spend time with families that he approves of. His so called 'Light' families."

"Can you imagine, having to spend 2 weeks in the Gryffindor dorms? You'd probably have to share rooms with the Weasel."

"Speaking of Weasley, doesn't he seem a bit obsessed with me? Just the other day he was telling me about how big his family is and how I should go to his house this summer so I could meet his parents, and play Quidditch."

"Sounds to me he's got a crush on you Harry!"

"As if anyone would want to be friends with him. Have you seen the way he eats! It's horrible!"

"I agree, he has deplorable table manners. Was he raised in a barn?"

"Probably. Anyway, I am looking forward to my first magical Christmas."

We spent the rest of the evening discussing the differences between a muggle Christmas ( that while I have never experienced myself I have watched the Dursleys enough to explain) and a magical Christmas.


	14. Chapter 14

(Harry's pov)

I have been staying at Malfoy Manor for 3 days now, and it was finally Christmas morning. Mr and Mrs Malfoy have been just wonderful to me, and have made me feel welcomed in their home.

I walked down the stairs that would take me from the room I have been staying in, to the informal family room, where the Malfoys have their Christmas tree set up.

The tree itself was amazing to look at, with multiple colored fairy lights that would continually change colors from red, blue, yellow, green, white, and purple, in a cycle. The bulbs were all shiny enough for me to see my reflection. The cauldron tree topper would play various wizarding Christmas songs whenever someone was in the room. Right now the tune to 'A Magical Christmas With You' was playing softly in the background.

As I sat there staring at the tree, my mind wandered to the day we left Hogwarts for break.

(Flashback)

I was walking next to Draco and Daphne as we entered the Great Hall, filled with the excited voices of everyone who was going home for the holidays. Draco had commented how it must hurt the Weasleys to know that their mummy and daddy didn't want them around for Christmas. Daphne and I laughed. Pansy, who had been walking behind us pointed out that perhaps their parents couldn't afford to have them home.

"Surely they would've had to sell their home just to buy presents." Pansy had finished, just before baby Weasley came over.

"You know Harry. It's not too late to change your mind about leaving for Christmas. At least my brothers and I can show you what a Wizarding Christmas can be like." He began.

"Don't you celebrate the muggle way?" Daphne had asked the redhead.

"Because I honestly don't believe that the Weasleys can afford a proper Wizarding Christmas." Draco finished.

"At least we don't go muggle hunting every Christmas! Harry, you really shouldn't hang out with Death Eater trash like them. Come to Gryffindor tower tonight. We'll show you what a real Wizard family is."

"That would be 50 points from Gryffindor for spreading lies about upstanding families. And detention with me on the first day of term, Mr. Weasley." A voice crawled from behind us. I looked up to see Sev walking towards us.

Weasley glared at our Head of House but didn't say anything else, opting to stalk back over to his table.

After breakfast we went down to the dungeons to get our stuff, and I awarded my room from anyone who tried to get in my room for anything, because I wouldn't put it past the Weasleys or Dumbledore to try to use house elves to put things in my room, in a feeble attempt to entice me into his manipulative hands.

The train ride was uneventful, and so was the introductions to the elder Malfoys.

(End flashback)

I looked up when I noticed that Lucius Malfoy had walked into the room. He nodded at me, and wished me a happy Christmas.

We only had to wait a few minutes before Draco and Narcissa came in. Draco pulled me over to the tree and I was surprised that there was a good sized pile of presents for me.

Lucius and Narcissa had gotten me a brand new set of robes, including a couple sets of dress robes. Draco got me a Nimbus 2000, so that I could fly whenever I was at Malfoy Manor, since I have been invited to spend 2 weeks here this summer. Blaise got me a new pair of dragonhide gloves because mine were getting worn out from herbology and potions. Pansy and Daphne got me products from Zonkos (to prank the Weasleys with). Severus got my a brand new potions kit.

I got Draco, and Blaise sweets I had gotten a 4th year to get for me from Honeydukes, I got Daphne and Pansy earrings with their birth stones.

I had no idea what to get Dracos parents, until he told me that his mother had a big interest in Herbology, and his father was a powerful businessman. So I got them books. Mrs Malfoy received a book on obscure foreign plants and how to find them.

I got Lucius Malfoy a book on prominent magical businessmen of the ages, and tips on how to cut losses and make even more money.

When I returned to my room, I saw more presents sitting on the bed. There were 2 boxes wrapped in Gryffindor red, with horrible looking golden bows, and a lumpy looking gift wrapped in brown paper.

I took the presents to Lucius for examination. I told him that I had the feeling that the boxes were from the Weasleys, but I wasn't to sure about the other one.

He had determined that the boxes were safe enough to open, but that he wanted to check the contents before I did anything else with them. He had to remove several things from the last package.

The first box held an itchy looking black sweater with a bright green H. The second boxed held a few boxes on chocolate frogs.

"The sweater is interwoven with mild a compulsion charm, and the the sweets laced with a loyalty potion. I assume you don't want these 'presents' from the Weasleys?" He sneered, and I shook my head and watched as he burned the sweater and threw out the chocolate.

The final package turned out to be a fake copy of my invisibility cloak, laced with a tracking charm and compulsion charm. I had him remove both charms but decided to keep it for now, as it might become useful in the future.

(Time Skip)

Eventually, Christmas break came to an end, and it was time to get on the train to finish the school year.

Draco and I sat in what was becoming our compartment, waiting on Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne.

As the train moved through the countryside, we talked about our breaks and thanked each other for our presents. We talked about what classes we were looking forward to (mostly Potions or Charms) and which classes we were dreading (Defense was unanimous).

We were exiting the train when we saw the red hair of one of the Weasley boys, Percy if I recall. Draco teased me the whole carriage ride about baby Weasley trying to court me when I got back to the castle.

I scowled at him all through dinner.

(Ron's pov)

Christmas break was finally over, and everyone who left were now returning to Hogwarts. That meant that I have to work on getting Harry Potter away from the slimy snakes, and into the Lions den. Only then can I take my place as the Boy-Who-Lived's best mate.

I am still angry that Malfoy, the bloody ferret stole my spot. I don't understand how it happened. How did Malfoy brainwash the Harry Potter?

I was sitting in the Great Hall waiting for the students that were due to be arriving any minute now. Percy and the few prefects that had stayed were on their way to make sure that the returning students made it to the castle without any problems.

I watched in anticipation as the doors opened and groups of 3 or 4 entered the room. From what Ginny had wrote a few days before break she had been planning on giving Harry Potter some Chocolate Frogs laced with loyalty potion that would make him loyal to the our family. She said that she sent them with a jumper that mum made for him.

I finally spotted the group of first year snakes as they came in. Harry was in the center of the group, completely surrounded. He was scowling, which I took for a good sign, since it proved that he wanted away from the Death Eaters in training.

Tomorrow I will reach out to the confused Potter.


	15. Chapter 15

(Dumbledore's pov)

It's now the 3rd week into the new term and Harry has yet to go after the stone. I don't even think he knows about the stone yet. Why hasn't he at least checked out the forbidden corridor?

Better yet, why hasn't he even used the invisibility cloak I bought him? It was unfortunate that I had to buy the cloak I gave him, but the real cloak went missing several years ago. I still have no idea who took it.

If it hadn't been stolen from me, I would have anonymously gifted the boy with his first, and only family heirloom.

I kept an eye on the young savior, as he continued to hang out with the Slytherin children, and ignore the Weasley boy.

I had been told of Molly's plan to weave in a mild compulsion charm on a jumper she had made for the Potter heir, so I was wondering why it wasn't working. He must be wearing it, as it would be much better than the hand-me-downs that his relatives have been giving him, due to my wards around his home.

I decided that it was time for plan B.

(Ron's pov)

I have been trying to get Harry's attention ever since term started, but he hasn't given me the time of day. It has gotten to the point that I can't even find him in the halls anymore, and if I do spot him outside class and meals, it's when he's surrounded by his unfortunate dorm mates.

Why hasn't mum and Ginny's plans worked? Shouldn't he have ditched the bloody ferret by now?

I had even tried to corner him in as he left the library last week, the first time this term that he has been alone.

(Flashback)

"Hey Harry! Did you want to go to the Great Hall and play some chess? I can teach you how." I smiled as welcoming a smile as I could. I thought that he probably needed a gentle nudge. After all, he must be afraid of all of the threats he's probably been getting from Malfoy and Zabini.

"Can't find your own friends Weasley? Or did Thomas and Finnigan finally decide to ditch you?" He replied. I was slightly shocked at his tone, because I didn't see any Slytherins around.

"Actually, I was looking for you Harry. I want to hang out, with the boy I have been wanting to be friends with."

"Look Weasley. I am not your friend. I will never be your friend. And I will never hang out with you. Now leave me alone!" He glared at me, sounding just like Malfoy.

"Look Harry! I'm just trying to save you! Didn't you know that Malfoys father is a Death Eater? He's probably using his son to get close to you so that when his precious master returns, you would be gone. His master killed your parents! Haven't you heard about You-Know-Who?"

"Be careful of what you say Weasley. There is no reason to be spreading your lies. So go back to your friends, if you even have any, and leave mine alone!" He glared harder, before walking away like he owns the place.

I glared at the Boy-Who-Lived as he turned the corner. Is it too late to bring him back to the Light?

(Flashback end)

I could not believe the things Harry had said. Didn't understand that I was trying to help him escape Slytherin? It's not like he could have wanted to go to the worst house.

Though, if Malfoy somehow got to him before I was able to, he might have made the clueless boy believe that Slytherin was a 'noble' house. I wonder what Malfoy would say if he found out that Harry had been raised by muggles. Being the pureblood egoist that the ferret is, he'd probably drop Harry like something diseased.

I had overheard Dumbledore and McGonagall arguing about it during Christmas break. I don't think either of them knew that I was there.

So, maybe I should bring up Harrys relatives in front on Malfoy, then when the ferret leaves Harry's side, Harry would need a friend to vent to, and I plan to be that friend.

(Harry's pov)

I stalked into the common room, gaining the attention of all of my friends. I walked over to Pansy, Slytherins gossip queen. If you needed dirt on anyone in Hogwarts, go to her.

"Got any dirt on the any Gryffindor, specifically the Weasleys?"

"I have plenty of dirt on Gryffindors Harry. What do you want to know?"

"Anything prank worthy, especially on the Weasels, but I need to do the whole house. If I focus just on the Weasleys, it might come back to me." I replied, she grinned.

"I want a part of this prank. I have it in for that Brown slut."

"We may need to have a few brainstorming sessions before we can pull it off, but we will also need other volunteers. Perhaps the rest or our friends?"

We ended up enlisting Draco, Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Tracey Davis, and Millicent Bulstrode. The guys and I will handle the boys dorms, and the girls would set up the girls.

Eventually we discussed a few good ideas, and we chose some to use this time while the rest were written up, and saved so we could use them later.

It was up to me and Daphne to do recon on Gryffindor Tower. I knew about a special map of Hogwarts from my dad's journal. It is called the Marauders map, and that it could show where everybody is, even if the person is under an invisibility cloak.

However, thanks to the same journal, my dad had explained how to perform a spell that would erase themselves from the map, so I can hide in Gryffindor Tower without anyone knowing. Granted, I don't know who has the map right now, but I know that I don't currently have it. I just know that I don't want to take any chances.

I started off with using my cloak to follow some unsuspecting Second year Gryffindors. I found out that the Gryffindor Common Room was located on the Seventh floor, behind the portrait of the Fat Lady.

I was able to locate all of the bathrooms and dorms on the boys side. I had to stifle the full blown laugh I wanted to release, at the fact that the Gryffindors didn't have any privacy. The room I entered, for the third year boys, had five beds in the room, and the glancing into the bathroom showed me that they don't even have name plates on their shower stalls.

Before leaving the dorm room I was in I used a spell I had read about in the Potter Library, that would reveal the location of a stolen heirloom.

"Heirloom revealing" I whispered as I waved my hand. My eyes widened as I saw the golden glow coming from the trunk that stood in front of the bed closest to the window, which overlooked the Quidditch pitch.

I checked and temporarily removed the wards on the trunk before opening it, keeping an eye on the door, while I quickly removed the map, which wasn't even well hidden, and locked the trunk and replaced all of the wards. I had just stepped away from the trunk when the door to the dorm opened and both Weasley twins entered.

"What invention should we work on now Forge?"

"Let's check my trunk and see what we have set up for today Gred." The second twin grinned as he opened the trunk I had just gotten the map out of. I almost froze as I waited to see if he would notice the missing map.

I mentally sighed when he grabbed a piece of parchment and closed the trunk, not even noticing the slight change in the mess that was his trunk.

I quickly slid out of the room with the redheads and checked the state of all of the other boys dorms, noting that they were all shared dorms with barely private bathrooms. By barely private I meant that they at least had shower stalls.

I waited until a few students left the Common Room, and followed them out of the portrait hole.

It was nearly curfew when I made it back into the more tasteful Slytherin common room. Daphne, Draco, and Blaise were waiting for me.

"So where is it?" Was the first question, asked by Daphne.

"On the Seventh floor, behind the portrait of the Fat Lady. Password is Caput Draconis."

"What kind of password is 'dragon's head'?" Draco asked. I shrugged.

"I'm just glad that I became a Slytherin. After seeing their Common Room and dorms, I would agree with what Draco said on the train. If I had ended up in Gryffindor I would've left."

"That bad?" Blaise asked.

"The interior designer had to have been drunk. Burgundy red walls, red carpet, dark wood furniture and a bright golden fireplace. Almost blinding to look at, though becoming blind would be an improvement. Absolutely tasteless."

"Anything I should know before I go in Harry?"

"Take an anti-nausea potion with you. You will need it. I checked the boys dorms, and I suspect that the girls dorms will be the same. Each dorm is a shared dorm with a shared bathroom. They don't have name plates on their shower stalls."

"Ugh. I would almost feel bad for the Gryffindorks."

"When I say stall I don't mean a full stall. The walls and doors don't reach the whole distance. At best it only hide the chest to upper legs. A tall boy would be able to see over the door and wall, and you'll be able to see below the knees."

"That's even worse!" Daphne exclaimed, looking a little green.

"Yep. Definitely glad I'm a Slytherin." I nodded at Dracos statement. I stood up, deciding to get to work on the potions we would need so that they would be ready.


	16. Chapter 16

(Harry's pov)

It's been 3 weeks since we had decided to prank Gryffindor. Since my first trip into the Lions den we had been taking turns watching everything going on in the red and gold tower.

We figured out that everyone was usually out of the common room by midnight, and that each student was usually asleep by midnight.

We decided that it would be best to get into the tower around ten and use a time altering charm so we can take our time to set the prank up and be out in time to get some good sleep.

Blaise would take the first through third year boys, Draco would work on fourth and fifth years, and I would handle the upper years. Pansy was going to do the first three years for the girls, Tracy wanted the fourth and fifth years, and Daphne was with me on the upper years.

It was the night before the prank and I was on guard duty in the Tower. I happened to overhear the Weasley twins contemplate the whereabouts of 'their' map. I scowled at them from where I was hiding under my invisibility cloak.

They had apparently wanted the map to search for a few possible prank victims. Probably Slytherins, which is another reason for why we decided to prank all of the Gryffindors, instead of the select few true targets, namely the thieving weasels.

I truly look forward to this prank. I am tired of people messing with me, especially the Weasleys and Dumbledore.

My mind wandered as I watched the unsuspecting Gryffindors. The main problem on my mind, besides the prank, was the stone that was hidden in the castle.

I have been having the strange feeling that something was going to happen, soon, and whatever it is, it will revolve around Quirrel and the stone.

I brought it up to Severus, and told him about the prank that my friends and I were planning on setting up tomorrow night. I told him that most of the staff will be preoccupied with the Gryffindors, so he should be able to get the stone safely.

I had already purchased and fin up a duplicate to replace the original. The duplicated stone, instead of making the fabled elixir of life, will actually just drain the drinker until they have no magic left. If you stop drinking the fake elixir, you would still have your magic, but you will never be as magically powerful as you originally was.

Severus smirked at that, especially when I told him that it was a win-win for us. Dumbledore wouldn't be stupid enough to let Voldemort get something so powerful, and If Dumbledore used it, he will be easy to get rid of. As the Headmaster of a school as prestigious as Hogwarts, the Headmaster needs to be a powerful wizard or witch. If Dumbledore used the fake stone, he would first gradually lose his magic, then his position, and then his reputation.

As the muggles say, revenge is a dish best served cold.

(Dumbledore's pov)

I knew that I was running out of time as I could feel that all of my plans for this year began to slip from my grasp.

At the start of the school year I was confident in my plans. Molly Weasley was to greet young Mr. Potter at the muggle entrance, and tell him how to get on the platform. First year Mr. Weasley was to befriend the boy on the train and tell him all about how wonderful I am, and how Gryffindor is the best house.

Once at the school the boy was to enter the house of the brave, where he would continue to be good friends with the Weasleys, hanging out after classes in the Tower, and learning about the stone. Protecting it from possible danger.

When it was time for Harry to face Quirrel, I would warn Minerva of the possibility that some students might come to her to inquire the stone, and that she should assure them that it is safe.

That was spur the boy and his Light-sided friends to go after the stone, thus proving that he is strong enough to eventually face Tom.

From there I will continually put the boy through challenges to prepare him, then when he is old enough he would marry Ginerva Weasley and she would become pregnant.

When that time comes I will send him to face his destiny. If he dies in the battle against Voldemort, I will 'avenge' him, if he survives, I will state that he became a Dark Lord and kill him, leaving the Potter money to child born to Ginerva. I would remove her from the child's life, and raise the kid on my own so that I have the Potter fortune.

But, since Harry is in Slytherin, I have to come up with a new plan. I have tried to use Mr. Weasley to bring the Boy-Who-Lived to the Light, and hopefully get him to allow a resort into Gryffindor, but the boy seems to be incompetent.

I might have to adjust my plans a little, but soon Harry, and the Potter fortune, will be under my full control, as they should be.

(Draco's pov)

I smirked as the last class of the day ended early, and my friends and I made our way to the dungeons.

Today was the day of the prank, and we were going to have a meeting to finalize everything. We needed things to go smoothly or we could get caught. Everyone quieted as Harry stood up.

"Well, tonight is the night we sneak into the Lion's Den. Does everyone have everything? Blaise, Pansy do you guys have your supplies?" Both nodded. "How about you, Draco, Daphne and Tracey?" We all nodded.

"Good. Here is your doses of potions, half a vial for each bottle. Now, Draco, Daphne and I will enter with baby Weasel under the cloak, than we let the rest of you in when the coast is clear. I'll give you a map that will let you know when you can enter. But it will only happen once we make sure all of the Gryffindors are asleep."

"When do we go?" Millie asked.

"My group will leave at ten, you guys will leave half an hour later. I got our 7th year prefect, who makes the monthly schedule, to change the schedules so it's the Hufflepuff prefects patrolling rather than the Gryffindors. Our 6th year prefects will be stationed in specific locations in the dungeons to keep an eye out for us so we can get back into the Common Room without getting into trouble."

After we finished discussing how we were planning to set things up we went on into our study groups to get all of our homework done so we can relax before we leave.

Harry seemed to be telling the rest of the Slytherins about what to expect tomorrow. I hope he was telling them to make sure they all used spells that would allow them to hear what was going to happen, but without the volume.

He nodded to us and we all stood up and went to the Great Hall for dinner.

(Harry's pov)

It was time. I signaled to the group, as Draco and Daphne walked up to me, each of us holding our bags, filled with everything we needed for tonight. The others came up in front of us, and together, along with the Sixth year prefects, we left the Common Room. I pulled my map out after we got under the cloak and the six of us made our way to the tower.

Right on time, baby Weasel and Thomas appeared, and opened up the portrait for us. The three of us waited in the corner of the burgandy common room as we watched the unsuspecting Gryffindors travel up to their dorms.

Once the last victim left for the dorms, we set our necessary spells, one to slow down time long enough for us to work, and the other spell was so that everyone would remain asleep while we set things up.

"Can you imagine their reactions?" Blaise smirked.

"I'm sure we'll hear all about it tomorrow." Draco replied.

"We should turn in early so we don't miss any of the entertainment."

I let the others in and we split up. I led Draco and Blaise to the appropriate boys dorms, with extra instructions for Blaise, which made the Italian boy grin.

Over all, it took about an hour before we prepared to leave the same way we came in.

Once we made it to our house we burst out laughing.


	17. Chapter 17

(Ron's pov)

I woke up to the strangely frantic whispers of my dorm mates. I tried to sit up but I was caught by something sticky. I opened my eyes, to see a giant spider web surrounding my bed with plastic spiders.

I shrieked when one fell on me. I tried to lift my arm to get the thing off me, but I couldn't move. I realized that the spider webs were holding me down. I thrashed my arms and legs until they were freed and I sat up, my pillow coming up with me.

"What is this? Why can't I get my pillow off?"

"Someone poured tree sap on us. We need to get a shower before we can go to breakfast."

(Fred's pov)

I woke up to my twin shaking me.

"Fred, get up!" The tone of his voice forced me to sit up. I looked around the room which was filled with colorful bubbles. I grinned when a blue bubble floated past my face.

"Did you do this Forge? I don't remember having this kind of prank idea."

"No I didn't. I thought you did!"

"Yo guys! Why don't you forget commenting on the bubbles and help me pop them?" Our friend Lee Jordan asked as he poked at the bubble in front of him.

It popped with a beautiful shower of green sparkles, and my twin and I began popping the bubbles, until we noticed that something was off.

"Gross! What is the horrible stench!" George asked, and we realized that the bubbles we were popping had sprayed us with some kind of horrible smelling potions. We decided to get ourselves cleaned up before getting ready for the day.

(Severus's pov)

I watched as my Slytherins all arrived to breakfast together as usual. I especially watched the first years.

I knew that something big was going to happen this morning. Harry had explained that the first year snakes had a big prank planned on the house of the Lions. He wouldn't give me details, but he did warn that it might get a bit loud.

I looked up as two of the three remaining houses trickled in, and soon the only missing students were the Gryffindors, whose table was completely empty.

Everyone who was present had been eating their meals, and checking their schedules, when the hall suddenly echoed with a series of shrieks and screams.

Everyone turned towards the door, and the reason for the disturbance soon became clear when the Gryffindor students finally entered the room.

I understood just what my snakes had done, and I had to struggle to keep my mask in place, and not show my amusement when the whole of Gryffindor had been gender swapped. All of the male Gryffindors were currently female, and the female were male at the moment.

The rest of the Great Hall burst into laughter, except for my snakes, whom instead kept straight faces, apart from their eyes, which shone with amusement.

I thought back to the conversation I had with Harry last night. He had mentioned that his group had planned an attack on the Gryffindors. He didn't give me details, he just told me that while all of the teachers were focused on the students, that it would give me time to go after the stone.

I thought about the duplicate that the Potter heir had given me. It appeared perfect. Same size, weight, and color of the fabled stone, even the same aura.

Harry had assured me that whoever planned to use the stone would be in for a rude awakening. I shivered at the feeling that those words gave me. It told me that Harry fully expected Dumbledore to desire the stone if Voldemort did not acquire it.

I looked up at aforementioned Headmaster waved towards me.

"Could you brew up a potion to fix this situation Severus?" He asked. It was perfect timing. I told him that I would try but I already knew that no potion would work. Harry had already assured me that the prank will wear off in a few days, and there was no counter curse or potion.

As it was I proceeded to take some samples from the affected students to 'study' in order to make it appear a if I had tried.

When I made it to my personal lab I applied several powerful wards on the room, door and fireplace to ensure that no one realized that I had left, before making my way to the forbidden corridor. I made quick work on all of the feeble protections and had retrieved the real stone.

It wasn't long before I was brewing in my lab, making it appear as if I was working on a 'cure'.

(Harrys pov)

My friends and I waited until we were safely in Slytherin territory at the end of the last class, before we let our masks fall.

"That went better than I could of hoped!" Blaise smirked.

"Did you hear what Weasleys shrieking in Flying was all about?" Pansy asked.

"I happened to be close enough to hear him ask Madam Hooch to go to the Infirmary just before we were dismissed." Draco replied, before turning to me. "I also saw you disappear when Weasel was escorted out."

"I was following Weasley of course. I wanted to see if it had anything to do with the prank."

"And?" Blaise questioned.

"Apparently he was experiencing cramping in and odd place. Madam Pomfrey told him that he was going to be having some...feminine problems..." I smirked. Everyone within hearing range, even some upper years began laughing.

I looked up when I heard the common room door open. A nervous looking second year, handed me a note.

-Come to my office. SS-

I stood up, pocketing the note and nodding to the older student. I told my friends that I would see them later and left the Common Room.


	18. Chapter 18

(Ron's pov)

I knew that I could not wait any longer to write to my family. I wrote to my mum that I still haven't been able to get Harry out of Slytherin, opting to leave out the part where he tells me off, choosing to state lack of opportunities to get the boy savior alone.

I wrote to Ginny separately, telling her that the loyalty charm laced candy failed. That he appears to have no desire to befriend us.

I made my way to the owlery, so lost in thought that I didn't even notice the quiet around me.

(Harry's pov)

I sat in my true Magical Guardians office as he went over everything with me, starting with how Dumbledore wanted him find a cure for the Gryffindors.

"No doubt he feels embarrassed that his whole favorite house got pranked so badly. Does anyone suspect us?" I asked.

"No. Everyone suspects it was a prank gone wrong by the Weasley twins, though it's not like they are clever enough for this. However I don't feel so inclined to confess that right now. Let them suspect those troublemakers." He sneered back. "Was there a reason for the prank?"

"Besides a distraction for you to get the stone? I wanted to get back at the Weasleys."

"Oh?" He drawled. I decided that it was safe enough to tell him about my summer trip into Gringotts, and finding out about how Dumbledore and the Weasleys had stolen from me for so long. I also mentioned the fake marriage contract Dumbledore tried to set up for me, and about Weasley harassing me into becoming a Gryffindor and being his best mate. I told him about the gifts from the Weasleys that Mr. Malfoy had helped me dispose of.

"It appears that Dumbledore has big plans for you, and that the plans don't include your being in Slytherin, or being friends with my godson."

"I think that is why the stone was brought here, to act as some sort of test for me."

"I did notice that the protections were rather pathetic, the only real challenge would have been mine. There was a Cerberus, that falls asleep to music, Devil's Snare, flying keys, a giant chessboard, my potions, a troll and a mirror."

"The Cerberus would have been a problem if it wasn't for Hagrid being so loose-lipped. The Devil's Snare would be simple for any first year, unless you failed to pay attention to the first Herbology lesson. Why flying keys?"

"Enchanted keys. If this is truly a test for you, it was probably to test your flying skills. I have no doubt that, had you been in Gryffindor like everyone expected, you would have likely been made their seeker."

"Ok then... the chessboard is obvious. Dumbledore seems to want me to be best friends with Weasley, and I know that he likes chess because he wanted to teach me how to play, probably so he could bad mouth you, Draco and Slytherin in general. So he probably expected me to somehow go after the stone with the idiot."

"If it wasn't for your understanding of potions, you would have been stuck at mine. A riddle you would of had to solve in order to go on. Seven bottles, three filled with harmless wine, three with deadly poison, and the last was filled with a potion that you would of had to drink in order to get through a fire doorway into the next room."

"The troll is unusual. I have no idea about that one, other than to test my power. What about the mirror?"

"Another riddle, to test your character. You could only get to the stone if you didn't want to use it. Did you want to protect the stone so that it wouldn't fall in the wrong hands? Or use the stone yourself?"

"Why test me though? What would he have done should Voldemort have succeeded in gaining the stone. An artifact that powerful should never have entered the school."

"What are you planning to do with the Philosopher stone Harry?"

"I plan on returning it to Nicholas Flamel." I replied as the Potions Master handed me the stone. I thanked him as I hid the stone in a hidden pocket inside my robe.

I walked back to the Common Room, and told me questioning friends that I had a few questions I wanted to ask Professor Snape about the essay we were assigned. They all nodded and we got to work on our homework.

After an hour of homework I went to my room, placing several overpowered notice-me-not charms and other such wards to ensure that no one notices that I am gone. I went into my trunk home and pulled a dark green cloak and grabbed my Gringotts portkey, which would work in the trunk, even though it's in the Hogwarts ward.

I spent a few minutes explaining to Nagnok about the year so far, and handed him the stone, and a note to give the Flamels, telling them the real reason Dumbledore wanted their stone, and not to tell him that it has been returned to them.

Afterwards we talked about my finances, which has been almost fully resolved. Now that I am the only person that can access my money, the goblins have taken all of my stolen money out of Dumbledores account, and has brought back all of the Potter heirlooms that are not currently in my family vault or in the trunk. The key that Dumbledore and the Weasleys have used in now gone and so is the money taken from the Dursleys, since Dumbledore didn't have enough to compensate for all of the monthly payments to the muggles that I no longer live with.

It turns out that my money had been paying for most of the Dursleys lifestyle. However, since Dumbledore was the one to start the payments, the money is now coming from his vault, which will last a few more years, but not forever.

I already had plans to be out of Dumbledores reach by then.

(Ron's pov)

I woke up this morning, hoping that yesterday was just a really bad dream. Everything started with the sticky tree sap that covered our dorm.

I was covered so much with the sticky sap that I needed a shower. In the water I had thought that things were over, but instead it got worse. I had somehow became a girl. The screams from all over the Tower told me that I wasn't the only one in this predicament.

During flying class I started having pain that felt like I had been kicked, and found out what it was like to be a girl in puberty.

Today, I woke up and focused on my body, and was dismayed at the fact that yesterday was real and that I am still a girl. Looking around at my dorm mates, I felt slightly better because they were still girls too.

I sighed mournfully as I got ready for yet another day of classes, and walked down to the Great Hall. I hoped that the professors had found a solution, but none came.

I was glad that I got a letter from home though. Mum said that while we might not be able to get him out of Slytherin, we can still bring him to our side. She had plans to talk to the Headmaster about letting Harry spend at least some of the summer with us.

I thought about that. While normally I would be against having to spend the summer with a slimy snake, I felt better since it would be Harry Potter. That would mean that I could hang out with him and tell him all about the wizarding world, since he is new, and hasn't seen a decent magical family before.

By the time the next school year starts, Harry and I will be best mates and Harry will beg Dumbledore to change houses.

Ginny sounded rather confused in her letter. She had been so sure that the chocolate frogs would work. She said that mum had used chocolate frogs laced with a mild love potion to get dads attention.

I decided to just hang back for now and hope that mum is able to convince Dumbledore to let him stay with us. The longer during the summer, the better.


	19. Chapter 19

(Dumbledore's pov)

It's been two months since the Gryffindor Scare, as the gender-changing prank has now been called. A counter-potion had not been found, but by the time the weekend was over all affected students had been put back to the way they were, albeit a bit shaken up in some cases.

I finally had the perfect plan to send Harry to the Stone. I will use the ever useful rumor mill to create an insatiable curiosity in my main targets. Of course I will need to put up a redirection ward in the corridor so the other students won't get hurt.

All I need now is to select Harry's team. Young Mr. Weasley is a given. Not only because he is a Gryffindor, but also because the Weasleys are a Light family that is firmly in my pocket. Also, if Harry was ever to find out how rich and powerful he is in our world, he will need the humility given from being close to the financially poor family belonging to Arthur and Molly.

But I still need a third member. A girl will be preferable to help steer Harry to Miss Weasley in the future. A clever girl, that can help the two boys solve the puzzles. Not only in this test but in the future as well.

Yes, with this task Harry will no doubt form close friendships with these two students that will help him here at school, and in his destiny.

I would choose Miss Greengrass, since Harry already knows her, but the Greengrasses have always been rather difficult when it comes to picking sides. While, as far as I am aware, her father is not in league with Tom, he is also not that fond of me.

No. I need a girl that is easily swayed to my side, who would fight for the Light.

Susan Bones could work as the third member. She is smart, and the Bones family have always been Light supporters.

But, she is too much under the control of her Aunt. Amelia Bones is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and is not fond of me either.

I need a girl who would obey me without question.

There is Miss Granger. The new Ravenclaw girl is very smart. She can solve problems that the boy won't even notice. She is a muggleborn, so there is no one to dissuade her from me or the Light. She also has an unwavering loyalty to authoritative figures.

I can easily bring her to my side, since she has no doubt heard that I am a powerful voice for muggleborn rights.

Yes. She is the perfect addition to this trio.

Now that I have that problem solved, it's time to start the rumor. I stepped out of my office, taking a leisurely walk around the castle, hoping to run into a few students that I could use to start this rumor.

(Hermione's pov)

I have been watching the boy, Harry Potter, since the start of the school year.

When I got my Hogwarts letter I decided to learn everything I could about this new world. Especially recent history.

I have read many books that spoke of the night that Voldemort was finished off by a baby named Harry Potter on Halloween night in 1981. After that I knew that I had to meet him.

When I first laid my eyes on him, was when we were in the boats the night we first arrived to Hogwarts. His black hair shone in the moonlight, just like the water of the Black Lake.

Like everyone else, I was surprised that he had ended up in Slytherin. I had heard many people practically swear that he was a true Gryffindor. I had heard that children were often placed in the same house as their parents, and everyone knows that the Potters had all been Gryffindors.

He seems to be different than what everyone says a Slytherin is supposed to be. Then again, the first year Slytherins don't seem so bad, at least not the ones that Harry hangs out with. That Draco Malfoy wasn't like I had expected.

Ronald Weasley was the second boy I met on the train, and all he could talk about was the famous Harry Potter and the horrible snake Malfoy. I had asked if he had even met either boy and he said that he hadn't, but he just knew that Malfoy was the worst sort of wizard, because he was from a Death Eater family. He also stated that he just knew that he and Harry Potter were going to be best mates in Gryffindor.

I have seen some of the interactions between the two of them, and it was blatantly obvious that they were not 'best mates' nor were they even friends. In fact Harry didn't seem to be remotely interested in being friends with Weasley, not that I could blame him based on what I have seen on his unusual obsession with the Boy-Who-Lived.

I looked up when I heard the Ravenclaw gossip queen Cho Chang enter the room.

(Draco's pov)

I was sitting in the common room with Blaise, Daphne and Harry as we listened to Pansy prattle on about the latest gossip she heard.

"I heard from Su Li, who heard it from Susan Bones, who heard from Cedric Diggory who heard that Cho Chang overheard Dumbledore mumbling about the secret books of the founders that are apparently hidden in the school!" She exclaimed.

"Secret books?" Blaise asked, sounding like he didn't believe it.

"Yes. The journals of each of the founders, which hold their deepest darkest secrets."

"I doubt that these journals exist, and even if they do why would the old coot know that they are hidden in the castle?"

"Apparently he had recently found them, and that is why the third floor corridor is off limits to students! He doesn't want the students to know the truth about their house founders!"

(Harry's pov)

I stood in my potions lab, looking over my notes for a potion I plan on making in the future. Professor Snape told me that if I continued to do well in class, and I get an O for the Potions O.W.L, then during my 6th and 7th year I can work on getting my Mastery.

I felt like I could do a lot of good if I got a mastery in something, and potions is my favorite class. So I have begun to spend my evenings, if I don't have a lot of homework, going through all of my potions books, and various journals, looking for some possible projects that I can start when I gain my apprenticeship.

I know that I can't start on any unknown potions, not having the experience for that yet, but I can study the theories and look for something I can use, probably a disease or other problem in the magical community. I can take notes on what I learn.

My mind wandered as I went through all of my notes as well as my mother's notes. I knew that the rumor Dumbledore started was fake. Their journals aren't at Hogwarts. If they were the castle would've let me know. The founders wouldn't have wanted their true stories to be forgotten, nor the real reasons they built Hogwarts. The school had been built, not only for teaching young wizards and witches how to control and use their magic, but also as a refuge against those who would have hunted our kind at the time.

No. I know what is in the forbidden corridor, or truly, what should be in there. The question in my mind is what Dumbledores game is. It's obvious that he is trying to entice me onto the third floor, but why the rumor?

Doesn't he realize just how dangerous that is? All of the students are going to be curious, and that means that many of them will try to sneak into the room with the Cerberus, so they can find out what those 'deepest darkest secrets' are.

I sighed, there is no use thinking about that right now. Especially since the stone isn't even there anymore.


	20. Chapter 20

(Dumbledore's pov)

I was sitting in my office, staring at the innocent looking red stone that was sitting on my desk. I had been surprised when Mr. Potter had not fallen prey to my rumor. All of the students wanted to sneak into the corridor.

When I set up the wards, I made it so that I could see who all showed up and when. The Slytherin first years, and Miss Granger were the only students that did not try to get into the third floor corridor.

Tomorrow the students would be leaving, and a few nights ago I was woken up by the wards I had placed on the corridor that housed the fabled Philosophers stone.

I had hoped that it was Harry, entering the ward with the two students I set him with. Instead, it was just Quirell, wanting to help his master. I waited for nearly an hour, hoping that the young savior was going to come and save the day, but he never showed up.

I needed up having to stop Tom and save the stone. To say that I am disappointed is an understatement. Perhaps he hadn't been all that interested in the rumor I started?

I thought about the failed plans I had this year. Harry wasn't making proper friends, nor was he the Gryffindor hero the wizarding world needs him to be.

I thought back to the conversation I had with Molly Weasley last week, begging me to let Harry spend the summer with her family. I had to agree that the idea of the boy spending time in the Burrow was a good idea. He could learn about the magical world, and develop strong friendships with a Light family. If I was the one to bring Harry, he would look at me like his savior, and he would feel indebted to me for rescuing him from his abusive muggle family.

I had agreed to bringing Harry to the Weasleys in the middle of July, after I return from the ICW Conference in Spain. I told Molly that he would have to spend the first half of summer with his family because of the wards that protect the boy and his relatives, but that the last half would be with them.

With that in mind I got to work on next years plans.

(Harry's pov)

I sat in my Slytherin bedroom, thinking about the stone that had been in the forbidden corridor. Until recently, that is.

I had been looking at the Marauders map when I saw Quirrel/Voldemort head for the stone, then about an hour later the old coot finally gave chase. I wondered why he had waited so long, unless, he had been expecting me to play hero.

That was probably it. Being the Headmaster, he would know if anything big was happening in the school, especially if it might endanger the students.

It's not my job to protect the stone that Voldemort was after, nor should it be my job to eventually fight and kill a fully trained wizard with much more experience than I could hope to have.

I thought back to everything that had happened this year. It was obvious to me that Dumbledore would do anything it takes to get me under his control, and apparently trying to force me in spending time with the thieving Weasley is part of that plan.

I have the feeling that Dumbledore will try to make me stay with the Gryffindor family for a while this summer. Perhaps I need to find a way to make myself scarce.

I decided to grab my trunks, since I still had to finish packing anyway. Tonight is the Leaving Feast and the Quidditch cup and House cup will be rewarded.

I made sure that my heirloom trunk was prepared for moving, warding the Library, House and Potions lab with multiple wards to keep things from moving or being damaged while I was on the train or otherwise moving the trunk. I put my heirloom trunk in my school trunk, warding it as well, before heading to the feast.

(Next morning)

I looked over the room that has served as my bedroom within the Slytherin Dungeons for the past year, making sure that I had everything packed. I decided to pack up early, not wanting to wait and forget something.

I had already decided to do what I did to come to school. I would shrink my heirloom trunk and keep it in my school trunk until I made it to Kings Cross. I had already gotten a portkey from Gringotts that I can use to get to the woods near Privet Drive.

I met my friends in Common Room for breakfast before we would come here together to collect our trunks.

After a nice, filling breakfast we grabbed our trunks and followed the rest of the school outside to board the train.

It didn't take long for us to find a compartment and get comfortable. From there we spent the whole trip talking about summer plans.

"Father says that you should come over for your birthday, and stay for the rest of summer Harry." Draco ended up saying. " He can pick you up from the muggles house."

"That's sounds good, though your father can pick me up in Diagon Alley. I was going to get my uncle to take me. I want to buy some of the new potions books from Flourish and Blotts. I can tell him that I will be staying with you after that, so he doesn't have to come back for me." I lied smoothly. Not about going to the magical shopping district, but about my uncle's involvement.

I'll let him know that you plan to be in Diagon Alley. I'll owl you to let you know when he will come to pick you up." I agreed and we continued the easy chat among ourselves.

Before we knew it, we had arrived at Kings Cross and it was time to go our separate ways. I watched my friends greet their families. I said hello to the Malfoys, and met Daphne's parents and Blaise's mother.

I quietly made my way to the entrance to the muggle world and out of the train station. A single thought made me smile as I made my way through the muggle crowd.

*I am looking forward to the Weasley and Dumbledore-free summer.*


	21. Chapter 21

(Harry's pov)

I was looking over everything I wanted to keep out for my stay at Malfoy Manor. I was going to take my school trunk and the clothes I had bought yesterday at Diagon Alley.

Most of my things are going to stay in my heirloom trunk, which I will shrink and hide in my school trunk.

I may eventually tell the Malfoys about my trunk, but I want to keep it a secret for a little while longer.

For the past two weeks I have been watching the unsuspecting Dursleys, as I planned on how to leave without tripping the wards, and tipping any Dumbledore supporters.

I had found out that the family were leaving for a two week vacation today. I decided to wait until just after the muggles left before sneaking out of the back yard.

By then the wards, which were tied between Aunt Petunia and me, would be weak enough for me to pass through them.

If Dumbledore would notice that I was away from the house, it won't be until after he gets back from his conference, and I would be within the Malfoy's wards by then.

After hiding the shrunken Potter trunk in my pocket I stealthily made my way into the Dursleys house, making use of the opened door to step into the yard.

I watched from the safety of my invisibility cloak as the small family of three packed up their car and drove off. The sight had reminded me of that day so long ago, when I was watching from the living room window. My last day with my aunt and uncle. The day I found my trunk and learned about magic.

I watched as the wards surrounding the house dimmed the farther Aunt Petunia got. Then, when I felt the wards were weak enough, I stepped out, and quickly made my way to the woods.

I pulled my portkey out and activated it. I was in my personal room off of Nagnok's office and I removed my school trunk from my heirloom trunk, before replacing my heirloom trunk into my school trunk, which Nagnok shrank for me.

I thanked him and went into Diagon Alley under a special cloak I got from Tippy as an early birthday present. The cloak had a variation of the notice-me-not charm that would make me mostly unnoticed unless I wanted someone to notice me.

I used it because I wanted to escape notice in case any of Dumbledore's lackeys were here, but would make it so Lucius is still able to find me.

I got the books I came here for and went into Fortescues Ice cream shop to wait for the Malfoy Patriarch.

I had just finished my hot fudge sundae when I noticed that Malfoy platinum blond hair. I nodded at the blond when he saw me. I followed the man to the apparition point and he apparated me to the Manor, where I was greeted by Narcissa and Draco.

I asked Lucius if I could speak with him for a few minutes. He nodded and led me to his study where I handed him a letter I had received from Dumbledore through Nagnok.

Nagnok had written an extra note attached to the letter, to have a trusted wizard remove the portkey and tracking charms before opening. He explained that if Gringotts removed them, Dumbledore would notice and realize that something was up, due to the differences between wizard and goblin magic.

I told Lucius that I had seen a school owl tapping on my bedroom window and was suspicious, since I wasn't supposed to get my exam scores and book list for another two days.

He removed the spell and I gave him permission to read the letter, which I suspected to be from Dumbledore, considering that Severus was on a trip to get rare potions ingredients.

He told me that the letter stated that Dumbledore was going to go to the Dursleys to pick me up and take me to the Weasleys to spend the rest of my summer.

"There's no point visiting my family. They had been planning to go on vacation, but they didn't want to take me, in fear of angering the headmaster. I told them that I already had plans to visit my friends."

He told me that he could reply to the headmaster himself and state that I had already made plans to stay with Draco until school starts.

(Ginny's pov)

This summer has been going so slow, especially since I was eagerly awaiting Harry's arrival on his birthday.

I had been so excited when I learned that The-Boy-Who-Lived was going to spend several weeks here, before we would go to Hogwarts.

I had been planning on everything I would do when he got here. After all, I have to make him see that I am perfect for my future role as Lady Potter. Even with the Marriage Contract, he needs to see me as the perfect girlfriend.

I'll need to make him spend time with me so that he can see me as more than Ron's little sister.

Mum was in the kitchen planning Harry's birthday party, his first in the wizarding world. I could hear her humming happily to herself before telling my grumbling brother to clean his room.

"You know that Harry will be sleeping in your room when he gets here tomorrow." Mum had told him.

I looked up when I heard the roar of the floo opening up. Stepping out of our fireplace was a concerned looking Headmaster.

"Good evening Professor! Would you like some tea?" Mum asked as the Headmaster sat down in the kitchen.

"Thank you Molly, Some tea would be wonderful. However, I am afraid that this is not a happy visit."

"What's wrong Albus?" Mum asked as she sat down across from the older wizard.

"I sent a letter to Harry early this morning, to let him know that I was going to pick him up from his relatives house tomorrow to bring him here."

"Is his relatives not letting him come over?"

"It's not his family. I got a letter back stating that Harry was already staying with some friends and is unable to come here."

"Perhaps we can change the parents minds?"

"I'm afraid that is not likely. Harry Potter is staying at the Malfoy's until school. It was Lucius who had sent the reply."

(Harry's pov)

"Have you finished all of your homework yet Harry?" Draco asked as we sat in his room.

"Yes, I finished it a couple of weeks ago so that I can enjoy my summer."

"That's good. Mother made me finish it before I could do anything else. Have you had any problems with the old coot or the weasels this summer?"

"Well, I did get a letter from Dumbledork early this morning. He wanted to pick me up from my aunt's house, and force me to stay with the aforementioned weasels. Your father replied that I had plans which included in spending time with my friends." I smirked

"I bet he won't like that. How did you get away from your relatives?"

"Actually they were planning on going on vacation before we got out of school. They wanted to take my cousin somewhere to celebrate his first year at his secondary school. They hadn't made plans on me going with them and my aunt doesn't want me home alone. So when I told them that I had been invited to stay with you they agreed to drop me off." I lied, a bit uneasy about lying to my friends, but at the same time I'm not ready to tell anyone about the trunk yet.

Draco merely nodded before telling me that he had been allowed to invite our other friends over for a game of Quidditch, asking if I understood how it was played. He smirked when I nodded.

We went down to the Entry Hall to greet our friends as they arrived before heading out to the massive yard to play a round of Quidditch.

We were playing a shortened game, since we only had enough people for a shortened team, using one beater and one chaser instead of the normal 2 beaters, and 3 chasers.

We had Draco and I as seekers and captains. As my chaser I chose Daphne, Draco chose Pansy. My keeper was Theo, Draco had Blaise, and we split Vincent and Greg up as our beaters.

With our teams decided we took to the air.


	22. Chapter 22

(Dumbledore's pov)

I was listening to the different nations talk about their trivial problems during the long and boring conference.

I mean seriously, who cares that the brother of the Minister of Magic in Switzerland has finally gotten an heir. Or the rates between muggle money and magical money varies from country to country.

I have more important things to worry about. Like how I was going to get the Potter heir back under my control.

The boy is too much like his mother. She had been able to see through me, though not completely. She could see that I had plans for her baby, and that those plans didn't include them.

It's a good thing for me that she could not turn James from me. I had control of James, and he had control of Lily, at least enough to go through with my plan for hiding in Godrics Hollow rather than the unplottable Potter Manor.

I was starting to feel rather tired, and I figured it was due to using my energy for this stupid conference rather than the one thing that is actually worth my time, plotting the course of the future of the world.

A world with muggles as the obedient slaves to true wizards, with the muggleborns being our servants, to use however their owner wants.

I eagerly awaited the end of the conference so that I could get back to Britain and get Harry to the Weasleys so that he can become friends to the family that is firmly in my control.

(Harry's pov)

It had been a good summer so far at the Malfoy's. Even though I didn't get to go through my usual non-Hogwarts schedule, I did spend plenty of time training myself early in the morning

Yesterday we got our exam results and our lists for the next school year. So today Lucius was going to take us to Diagon Alley.

We went through most of what we would need, leaving Flourish and Blotts for last.

"Look at all the Gilderoy Lockhart books we have to get!" I muttered as I looked over the books.

When we reached the bookstore, it was overly crowded, so Mrs. Malfoy offered to get all of our books for us.

"Our new defense professor must have a big crush on Lockhart." Draco replied.

"Either that or they must have a really bad taste in reading material. I'd go with the latter because I can't see how anyone could have a crush on that oversized peacock." I replied. Draco snickered.

We ran into Weasel and the girl Weasley, who kept trying to step closer to me, while flipping her hair and batting her eyes at me.

I ignored her for the comments that her older brother was saying to Draco.

"I'm surprised that they let beggars into Diagon Alley."

"I'm surprised that they let Death Eaters into Diagon Alley." Ron replied, before he turned to me. "It's not too late to come to our house for the rest of summer Harry. Mum said you can stay in my room."

"There's no way I would spend one day hanging out with you, let alone 3 weeks. I'd rather stay with my friends, not losers like you."

"Draco! Harry!" I heard from behind. The Malfoy heir and I turned our backs on the baby weasels to greet Daphne, who was watching her mother and younger sister enter the bookstore.

We walked a short distance away from the redheads so that we could speak in relative private.

We talked for a moment about how our summers have been so far, and how her younger sister Astoria was excited to be starting at school.

"That reminds me. Have you heard who our new defense professor is?" She asked. We shook our heads, we haven't heard who was supposed to take the job yet.

"Apparently it's going to be Lockhart."

"That fraud?" Draco asked.

"Yes. What is Dumbledore thinking?" She replied.

"Isn't it obvious? He doesn't want us to learn how to defend ourselves. Why else hire a bunch of incompetent people to teach?" I stated.

(Ginny's pov)

I glared at the older girl as the Boy-Who-Lived and his Death Eater friend turn their backs on us to greet her.

Not only does my future husband practically state that we are unimportant, but it's obvious that the slut is totally flirting with him.

I would have said something but Ron was pulling me away from the Slytherins.

"Don't do anything yet Gin. Not here."

"Why not?" I whispered back. "He's mine, and that slutty snake is hanging all over him."

"I know, but causing a scene here won't make Harry see that we are the better wizards. We want to bring Harry to our side, and see that we can be better friends for him then the mini Death Eaters. We just need a new plan."

Before we knew what was going on, dad and Malfoy Sr was standing in front of us, exchanging hidden insults. One of which included the secondhand books in my cauldron. He had picked one up, and I could have sworn that my cauldron felt slightly heavier than before.

I couldn't believe that Harry left with the Malfoy's. Doesn't he know that the Malfoy's are dark? I could just imagine all the lies they have been feeding him.

Oh well, once I'm married to him I'd have to just forbid him from being friends with any of the Slytherins.

I followed my family back through the floo so that I could plot my revenge on that Slytherin girl who was trying to take my Harry from me.


	23. Chapter 23

(Harry's pov)

It was now September First and I stood on the platform with the Malfoy's as Draco and I greeted Blaise and Pansy.

We bid the adults farewell and boarded the train, going to the compartment we shared last year.

We settled in for long ride to the magical school, as we waited for Daphne and Tracey. The girls finally entered and the end of summer talk began.

Daphne began with how excited Astoria was to begin her Hogwarts education. She had told that her parents had to even take her wand away when she tried to to do a spell, only to end up breaking a priceless vase. Her mother was able to repair it, but she scolded the excited 11 year old about how dangerous it is to use her wand when she hasn't been taught how to yet.

Tracey told us about her vacation to Magical Switzerland. She talked all the museums she went to and about the culture there.

Pansy begin with how her mother had just had twins, a girl they named Alaina and a boy named Darren. Apparently, the Parkinson's had been trying for another child for years but had been unsuccessful until now.

Blaise told us of his mother's new boyfriend, who was much nicer to him than the last one was.

(Ginny's pov)

I sat at the breakfast table,calmly watching the chaos that is my brothers rushing to pack. In one corner I could hear the twins argue about which one was supposed to grab their pranks, while Percy was searching high and low for his Prefect badge. Ron was running through the house in search of his pet rat.

It was finally time for us to go with barely ten minutes to go before the train leaves.

I was looking forward to my first year in school. I also had big plans this year to make sure Harry knows he is mine, and to make that Slytherin girl know that he is off limits.

It was decided that Mum and Dad were going on to the platform first, with Percy behind them, and the twins after that. Ron and I were to get on after the twins.

We ran just as we always had, but instead of running through the wall like we had expected, we hit the barrier, causing a lot of ruckus as random muggles came over to make sure we were ok and to see what happened.

"Lost control of the trolley." I stated before my idiot before could say anything. We got back up and looked at the clock. It was 11, and we missed the train.

"Do you suppose Mum and Dad will be able to get back through the barrier Ron?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know Gin. I wonder why the barrier closed on us though."

"The twins maybe?"

"Nah. They'd pull a lot of pranks, but I don't think they would close the barrier on us, if they are even able to." He looked around before his face lit up. "Come on Ginny. I have an idea." He told me as he rushed off.

"Ron! Wait up!" I called out as I ran after him, before losing him in the crowd of muggles. I paused, fear creeping up my spine. I was alone, in a sea of muggles. My parents were still on the platform, no doubt worried about us. Ron was nowhere in sight. I nearly screamed when a man in uniform came up to me.

"Are you lost miss?" He asked. I looked him over. By the way he was dressed, and the badge on his uniform, I figured that he was a muggle auror. I nodded and he took me towards platform 9 3/4 which apparently was in the same direction as what he called the 'lost and found'.

"Ginny! There you are!" I heard from right behind us. I turned.

"Mum! Dad!" I ran back to my parents. Hugging Mum as Dad thanked the man who had found me. After he walked away Mum demanded to know why Ron and I didn't show up on the platform.

I explained how Ron and I tried, but the barrier seemed to have been closed, then I explained that Ron ran off and I tried to catch up to him but lost him in the crowd. Finally finishing off with the explanation of the muggle auror.

We went outside, Mum talking about how she was going to scold Ron for running off instead of waiting for them, and for leaving me alone in the muggle world.

"Oh no." Mum and I heard from in front of us. We stopped next to Dad, staring at the empty spot that had been where we parked.

(Harry's pov)

We were about halfway to Hogwarts and the conversation had died down. Now most of us was just doing our own things to pass the time.

Daphne and Tracey was talking about something in one corner of the compartment. Pansy was reading a gossip magazine. Blaise and I were looking over our new school books, and Draco was just staring out the window.

"Check this out!" Draco exclaimed suddenly. "Some idiot is flying a car by the train." We all watched as the car tried to pull up to the locomotive.

"Isn't that the Weasel?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, what is the idiot thinking? Flying that thing all the way to school." Blaise replied.

"You mean he can think?" I asked incredulously. Everyone laughed.

"You're right Harry. But do you suppose he's trying to get your attention?" Draco asked.

"Maybe this is his idea of getting you to hang out with him this year!" Pansy smirked.

"Harry look at me! Look at the fun we could have if you hung out with me instead of those slimy snakes!" Blaise stated, doing a poor imitation of the baby boy weasel. Everyone chuckled as I glared at the Italian boy.

"I can't wait to see Weasley get in trouble." Draco smirked.

"I hope he gets expelled." I replied.

"Well he should, for something so stupid, so...Gryffindor." Daphne replied.

"Yeah, especially since he's probably exposed our world to the muggles!" Pansy exclaimed. I nodded, knowing just what kind of reactions muggles could have at anything 'abnormal'.

We spent the rest of the trip debating on how Weasley would be punished when he got to Hogwarts.


	24. Chapter 24

(Ron's pov)

I was freaking out when I realized that I had forgotten something. I had been flying in the invisible car above the train tracks, looking for the Hogwarts express, when I realized that my sister had not made it to the platform either.

I remember now that she had been right behind me when I started running back to the car. What happened to her? Did she lose track of me? Or did she find Mum and Dad without me?

Well, it's too late to head back now. I have no idea how to get back to Kings Cross without being seen by muggles, since the invisibility charm is about to run out. Hopefully Ginny found Mum and Dad by now.

I finally found the train and flew up alongside it, hoping to spot Harry.

(Ginny's pov)

After we found that the car was missing, along with Ron, Mum was furious. We walked around in the muggle world for a little bit when we heard several muggles whispering about the strange sight of a blue car flying above the ground.

After that Dad rushed to the Ministry as we saw groups of aurors obliviating the whispering muggles.

We jumped into a dark and empty alley way and vanished with a near silent pop.

(Normal pov)

It was dark when a scarlet train pulled up to the station. Children of various ages, all wearing black robes, departed the train.

Majority of the children walked a large dirt path, while a loud voice echoed like thunder, calling for the First years.

A small group of children in the first group were walking briskly to the awaiting carriages. The group glanced left and right, as if watching for something.

The group huddled together in the carriage, pulled forward by an unseen force, to the large castle in the distance.

Once the young group reached the castle, the 3 boys, and 3 girls followed their fellow students into the school, separating from some of the others, to walk to a long table underneath green and silver banners.

(Harry's pov)

I looked up at the Staff table, noting that McGonagall, Hagrid, and Severus were the only people whose seats were empty.

McGonagall and Hagrid were obvious, since they handle the new students. I figured that Severus was handling Weasley until his Head of House was done.

The doors opened and in came the Potions Master and the Weasel. I was surprised that he was still here, but seeing the look on Snape's face told me that the fun would begin soon.

Shortly after that McGonagall came in with the first years, waiting to be sorted. I took note of Astoria's smirk, and how the little she-weasels eyes searched the Great Hall. She glanced towards me, blushed and turned away, eventually finding her car flying brother.

I watched as the students were sorted, politely clapping for the new snakes, which unsurprisingly included Astoria.

Ginny Weasley took several minutes before the hat sent her to Gryffindor like the rest of her family. She didn't look happy about her conversation with the sorting hat.

Just as the redhead sat down at her house table, the doors to the Great Hall burst open.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" A portly redheaded woman stormed in, walking briskly towards where the cowering second year sat.

"HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF AND LEAVE YOUR SISTER ALONE IN KINGS CROSS! AND HOW DARE YOU STEAL THE FAMILY CAR AND FLY IT HERE! YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DID?! YOU NEARLY EXPOSED OUR WORLD! YOU WERE SEEN BY SIX MUGGLES! SIX! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO PULL YOUR TROUSERS DOWN AND SPANK YOU IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL! YOU WILL BE LUCKY IF YOU DON'T GET EXPELLED!" She bellowed, her voice echoing off of the walls in the now quiet hall. There were quiet snickering throughout the hall, and smirks on the faces of all of my friends. She turned to her daughter, whose face could rival the color of a tomato.

"And Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor." With that she walked out of the school.

"She congratulated the Weaselette like being a Gryffindor is a good thing." Draco muttered.

"As if." Pansy replied.

With the entertainment concluded, the Feast began, followed by the announcing of Lockhart as the DADA professor.

We followed the older Slytherins to the dorms, and stood along the wall, waiting for Snape's annual speech. It was the same as last year, welcoming us back, and welcoming the new snakes, reminding us of the rules for Slytherin and reminding us that his door is always open to us when we need help with anything.

With that done, I followed Draco and Blaise down the stairs to the Second year door, which again opened up to 5 individual bedrooms.

I decided to turn in early, knowing that I was in for a long day tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

(Ginny's pov)

It had been so embarrassing to watch mum yell at Ron, even if I wasn't the one who got in trouble.

It was especially embarrassing to be singled out at the end of her tirade, when she congratulated me on becoming a Gryffindor, even though I had been hoping for Slytherin.

As much as I hate the Slytherins, I wanted in the house so that I could get close to Harry, and keep an eye on the husband stealer.

I ended up following the Fifth year prefects to the Gryffindor Common Room, and watched Percy yell at Ron for his stupidity.

I sighed and walked into my new dorm room, shared with the other first year girls. At least the beds had curtains for privacy. I pulled them around so that my new dorm mates wouldn't see me when they entered the room.

I pulled out the old looking diary, which I had found to be blank. I figured that Dad had gotten it from a secondhand store to help me, his precious only daughter, transition to being away from home.

I turned to the first blank page, quill in hand.

*Hogwarts is interesting.* I wrote, and gasped as the words vanished, before news words formed.

/It is isn't it?/ This diary can write back? I know a lot of strange things can happen, but I never heard of a responding diary.

*It's beautiful. Did you go to school here?* I asked, before realizing how stupid that sounded. A diary can't go to school.

/I did, a long time ago. My name is Tom. What is yours?/

*I'm Ginny, and I'm a first year*

\I'm sure it must be a scary experience being away from home like this/

*It is. I've never been away from my parents.*

/You will get used to being in Hogwarts/

I wrote back to Tom for a few minutes before deciding to go to bed.

(Harry's pov)

I woke up bright and early, and after warding my room against intrusions (human and house elf) I got into my personal trunk, intent on running a few early morning laps in the training room to start my day.

I had learned long ago that my magical strength was connected to my physical strength, so I had taken to various forms of physical exercise, like running and swimming for endurance, as well as building leg and arm muscles, as well as using a magical punching bag that records the power behind a hit.

I finished my laps about an hour after waking up, giving me 25 minutes to get ready for breakfast.

I went back up to my Hogwarts room and after a quick shower and getting my uniform on, I was ready to meet Daphne, Draco and Blaise in the Common Room.

As we sat at the table, eating breakfast and talking about what classes we thought would be worthwhile this year, I discreetly glanced up at the Headmaster, who was starting to look more like his age.

I smirked, realizing that he had been using the fake stone, and that it has begun to affect him. Not enough for most people to notice, but I did because I have been expecting this to begin happening eventually.

Not that I expected him to jump in so early, considering that the potion takes two months to properly brew, and will only make one dose at a time.

If he had using it like the Elixir of Life, like he thinks it is, a single dose would give the drinker 3 months, which means that a new batch should be started a month after taking the dose. He should only be making (if not just taken) the second dose. However he looked like he's double that.

My guess is that either he's doubling the dose because of his age to reverse the ageing process, or at least slow it down. Or that he brewing it wrong, which would speed up the effects a bit.

I was brought back to the conversations around me as my friends wondered at the Headmaster's competence at the lack of proper defense teachers.

After breakfast we got our schedules. I glanced mine over, we have Transfiguration and then Herbology with the Ravenclaws. After lunch we have Double Potions with Gryffindor and then Charms.

I also noted that we had DADA tomorrow afternoon, but we are free afterwards until Midnight, when we have Astronomy.

The classes were rather boring, just dealing with reviewing what we learned last year, and looking over this terms syllabus.

Potions was the only class today that wasn't spent reviewing last year's work. Instead we got started on a potion. The Swelling Potion is a potion I have tried in the past, in order to prove myself an able potion maker.

(Snape's pov)

I had been stalking around the classroom, sneering at the dunderheads I was attempting to teach.

I glared at the mess that was Mr. Weasleys ingredients. Can the foolish Gryffindor at least try to keep the ingredients separate?

I walked past my Slithering students, noting those that were doomed to fail my class, and the few who had a chance to succeed.

I nodded approvingly at the precision of ingredient preparation by the Potter heir, a look of easy concentration that reminded me of my days as a student in this class.

I continued my watch over the classroom, waiting for the expected disaster.


	26. Chapter 26

(Ron's pov)

It was such a long day, and it's only the first actual day of the new school year.

Ever since I woke up I have been hearing people all around me whisper at my mum yelling at me last night, in front of the whole school. I have never been so humiliated in my entire life.

And all because I couldn't get onto the platform yesterday. Didn't mum realize that I couldn't force the barrier to suddenly close, leave Ginny and me alone in the muggle world with no way to get to her or dad, let alone make it to school on time.

Not to mention that it was the slimy git of the dungeons that had to be the one to spot my arrival?

I honestly thought he was going to kill me and use me as potions ingredients, with the way he was pulling me by my muggle shirt.

He was telling me that if I was in his house I'd be boarding the train tonight to go home, never to step foot into Hogwarts again.

For once, I wisely kept my mouth shut, rather than tell him that if I had been sorted into his house I would have left right after my sorting.

There is no way I would spend a moment in Slytherin, let alone seven years.

Besides the whole mess yesterday, classes were so boring. I wonder when we can actually learn something again.

Except in Potions. Why do we need that class? Not everyone can make a perfect potion on the first go. Snape is such a git. Why is he even a teacher? Why can't he be like our new DADA professor?

We had his class earlier, and I can't wait for the next lesson. Although all he did was give us a test to see if we had read his books. I'm happy to say that I have actually read all of them before we got to Hogwarts.

Tonight is Astrology, and I hope the class doesn't take too long. I'd really just want the day over with so I can get back to bed.

(Ginny's pov)

As soon as classes were over I went to my room to write to Tom.

*Hello Tom*

/Hello Ginny. How was your classes?/

*They were a bit boring actually. I was hoping to learn how to perform spells, not the theory behind them*

/You need to be patient. That's all./

*I was wondering something Tom*

/What?/

*When you went to school here, what house were you in?*

/I was in Slytherin/

*I wanted to be in Slytherin myself, but I was sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of my family*

/Hmm... I never heard of a child from a Gryffindor family that wanted to be a Slytherin/

*There is a boy who was sorted into Slytherin last year. He was supposed to be in Gryffindor.*

/Why does this boy's sorting bother you?/

*He is my future husband. We have a marriage contract, though my father hasn't signed it yet*

/I see/

*The problem is that there is people in that house that I don't want him to be associating with. Children of known Death Eaters like the Malfoys, and there is a girl there who was flirting with him in public!*

/Does he know about your marriage contract?/

*No. He has been raised by muggles ever since You-Know-Who killed his parents in October of 1981. I was hoping to get sorted into Slytherin so that I could introduce myself to him, and keep that other girl away from what is mine. Anyway, I should go, I've already got homework and it's only the first day! Goodnight Tom*

/Goodnight Ginny/

(In the diary pov)

I knew of the event that little Ginny had mentioned. Even though I have been in here since I was 16, I still have the knowledge of my older self.

I know exactly what event she meant that occurred in October of 1981.

It was the day I went to the Potters, the day the Potter parents were killed.

So, Harry Potter; the sole survivor of that fateful night; was sorted into Slytherin.

The day I face him again will be interesting indeed.


	27. Chapter 27

(Harry's pov)

It has been a long couple of weeks in the new school year.

To start off Weasley is still attempting to corner me in attempts to get me to be friends with him. His sister, the Weaselette has been trying to get spend time with me, saying that she had always wanted to meet the savior of the wizarding world.

Then there is Lockhart, trying to block my path to various classes for advice on how to 'handle my fame'. Not to mention the tedious chore of going to his pointless class.

(Flashback)

I was staring in hidden disgust at the test we were given in our first bogus lesson with the peacock. I looked over at Draco, to my left, and Daphne to my right.

I had heard about the test from Hermione, who had the class yesterday. She told me that all of the questions were based on things written in his books and that none of them really had anything to do with defending yourself.

Draco, Daphne, Blaise, Pansy and I had decided to make up ridiculous answers and see if he could tell that we were making fun of him.

What is Gilderoy's favourite colour? Baby vomit green

What is Gilderoy's Lockhart's secret ambition? To profess his undying love for Albus Dumbledore

What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date? Has he even achieved anything besides being born?

How many times has Gilderoy Lockhart won Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award? Zero

In his book Break with a Banshee, how did Gilderoy Lockhart bravely banish the Bandon Banshee? He didn't, she ran away because of his blinding robes and horrible stench.

Which is Gilderoy Lockhart's best side for photographs? He doesn't have a best side, your camera will break if you try to take his picture.

Has Gilderoy Lockhart ever won the Dunstable Duelling Championship for wizards or just been pipped at the post? Neither, he lied to get it, just like he did with his books.

Which product does Gilderoy Lockhart use to clean his teeth with to achieve his famous dazzling white smile? He doesn't, he wears ever shiny dentures.

When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be? His birthday has long since been forgotten because he was born when the first creature came up out of the ocean, however his ideal gift would be a lifetime supply of girls glitter for his hair.

This continued on for another 21 questions ranging from fake exploits and bogus stories to personal opinions on his looks or interests.

"Another year of incompetent defense education." I muttered to my friends as we finally escaped the ponce of a professor.

(End flashback)

The only good thing to note was the slow going change in Dumbledore. He is starting to look more his age. It's still not completely obvious, but the signs are pointing to the use of the potion from the fake stone.

Even Severus has noticed it now, a week after the start of year feast. He noted that while, his magical strength is weakening, he still has a lot of power in the magical world.

I told him that this was a start, and once he was magically weak, we can work on removing his political power.

I have plans to have more allies before that happens.

(Daphne's pov)

I was leaving the library after having finished a potions essay, when I was bombarded by the weaselette.

"Listen here snake," the little redhead spat venomously, "I don't know how Harry ended up in Slytherin, or what lies you slimeballs have been feeding him, but it ends now."

"What are you talking about Weasley?" I asked, glaring down at the first year.

"I saw the way you were looking at him in Diagon Alley. How you were flirting with him. But no more. Harry is mine and I won't let a slut like you take him from me."

"I hate to tell you, but Harry doesn't belong to anyone least of all you." I spat back.

"Yes, he is. He is my future husband, and as such I demand that you leave MY Harry alone!" She growled out before stalking away.

I shook my head at the delusional girl before heading down to the common room.

I knew that Harry would never be interested in anything that had to do with the Weasleys, but if the mini weasel was insinuating that they have a marriage contract there is nothing I could do about it.

Of course, I have a major crush on him. Many girls in Hogwarts does, no matter their year or house. Everyone wants to grab the Boy-Who-Lived. However most of the are only interested in his status and money.

None of them see the real him. Everyone sees the savior of the wizarding world, the destroyer of the Dark Lord.

But I know the real Harry. The Harry who was raised by muggles, who only wants to find his place in our world. I don't care about his money or fame.

I might have to talk to Harry about going to Gringotts whenever he has the chance. If there is a marriage contract between them, he might be able to do something about it, as the last Potter.


	28. Chapter 28

(Ron's pov)

I had watched my sister's run in with the Slytherin girl from the alley. I had to hide my satisfaction as Ginny told the Death Eater fangirl in no uncertain term that Harry Potter would belong to her as soon as we saved him from their evil clutches.

Then, we would make sure to surround him with the right sort of people, and make him forget all about his so-called friends.

I hid from view as my little sister made her way towards me.

"I know that you're there Ron." She stated as I came out of the empty broom closet I jumped into.

"Good job on the lashing Gin. You certainly put the Snake in her place."

"Thanks. I just hate it when someone thinks she can take what belongs to me. And Harry Potter is mine. Nobody else will ever have him." She finished as we walked back to Gryffindor Tower together, talking about what we would teach the Boy-Who-Lived when we finally got him where he belongs.

(Harry's pov)

I looked up from my finally finished defense essay on how to (according to Lockhart) banish a yeti.

Daphne walked over to me, asking me to come with her because she wanted to have a private conversation. I nodded and we walked over to a portrait of a snake, which hid a seldom used room made for private meetings between Slytherins.

We entered the small green room and sat in the two chairs provided. A roaring fireplace kept the room warm so we could focus on the talk.

"I had just ran into the weaselette and she seems to be under the impression that you belong to her." She began. I wasn't really surprised that the redhead was trying to claim me, but I had expected as more direct move, not telling off my friends.

"She seems to be under the impression that I will run to her for a romantic relationship."

"She seems to believe that you have a marriage contract with her."

"Is that what she told you?"

"Not in so many words, but she implied it."

"Well, we don't have a legitimate marriage contract. When I went to Gringotts I learned about who I was. I keep it a secret because there are certain people that I don't want to find out how much I know. Needless to say that the mini weasel has no say in my life."

"Why would she think she does?"

"She was probably raised to believe that she would be Lady Potter. The truth is that someone, probably the Headmaster, had tried to make a marriage contract between Weaselette and myself. However, it is illegitimate, as it has never been signed. From what I understand both Lords have to be present to sign. The goblins have told me that the marriage contract was added after my parents were murdered, and that means that they couldn't have agreed to it, let alone sign the contract."

"You are right. Nobody but the Head of House or a magical guardian could sign the contract. In order for a magical guardian to sign a contract, magic has to recognize them as the guardian for the minor. If it doesn't the contract is automatically voided and the attempted signer can be imprisoned, especially for the sole heir of an Ancient and Noble House such as the Potter's.

"But the question is, why with Weasley? Why would Dumbledore try to force you into a marriage? And how did you get to Gringotts if you live with muggles?"

"Dumbledore probably wanted the marriage, so that I would become part of a Light family. It is obvious that he has an obsession with me."

"I agree with you on that. He is rather unhappy with you being in Slytherin. I've seen the way he glares at Draco and I when we are with you. But what about my last question?"

"When I got my letter my aunt had to explain that it was real. She may be a muggle, but she had already known about our world because she was there when my mother got her letter. Aunt Petunia had to tell me about what she knew of our world, which isn't much beyond where Diagon Alley is, and that my mother was killed on Halloween because of a war my aunt didn't quite understand. She took me to the Leaky Cauldron, but I had to go to Diagon Alley on my own, as she had things she had to do." I lied easily.

I hate lying to my friends, but I'm not ready to tell everyone the truth. When I do tell them, I want to be closer to taking out Dumbledore. I just hope that when I do, that I don't end up losing them as friends and allies.

I don't know why exactly I felt the need to assure her that I am not betrothed to anyone. I was glad to see that she seemed to feel better about her run in with the Gryffindor.

I watched, confused, as she stood up, a determined look on her face. She smiled at me and left.

I sat there a moment longer, wondering what that was about, before I decided to go on a walk through the dungeons.


	29. Chapter 29

(Harry's pov)

I have been wandering the empty dungeons for nearly a half hour when I noticed a section of wall I had never noticed before.

It was mostly blank, like the rest of the hall, but it had a carving of a snake on it.

/Who dares awaken my slumber?/ The snake asked as it began to move.

*I apologize, I was just going on a walk.* I replied to the Snake who faced me suddenly, a surprised (if a snake carving could even look surprised) look.

/A speaker! You must be the rightful heir of the noble Lord Slytherin!*

*Yes*

/I have waited many centuries for the rightful heir. The door can only be seen by the rightful heir, unless the heir wishes to reveal the door to another/

*Door?*

/Yes, the door that leads to the his personal rooms. Please, enter./

I nodded to the Snake and entered the door that appeared after the Snake finished speaking.

The room I had entered looked like a smaller version of the common room there was a fireplace a meter from the door I had just come through. A portrait of a man that must have been Salazar Slytherin stood above it. In front of the fireplace there was a coffee table, a couch and an armchair, all black leather with silver strips of metal going down the arm rests.

There were 2 doors along the right wall, a door to my left, and a door across from me. I looked in the door to my left first. It turned out to be a small kitchenette, complete with cupboards filled with a few plates, bowls and a few glasses, a fridge, sink, a couple of counters and a small stove. Big enough to make some tea or a small snack, considering that the meals were always in the Great Hall. But it worked for studying or small group gatherings.

The door across from the door with the snake was a bedroom, done a neutral color theme, with cream colored walls and carpet. There was a dark brown, nearly black writing desk and bed. The bed had comfortable looking ivory bed sheets. Across from the bed was a large walk in closet.

I left the bedroom to check the other 2 doors, which led to a library/study, and a private potions lab, much like the one I have in the Potter trunk.

/And who might you be boy?/ I heard as I returned to the main room. I looked up at the portrait.

*I am Harry Potter, Lord Slytherin.* I replied to the portrait who laughed.

/There is no need to call me Lord Slytherin, my true heir./

*How did you know that I am the true heir?*

/Only my true heir could see the door/

*How am I the true heir? What about Voldemort, people seem to think that he is your true heir.*

/Voldemort was born from my youngest son, and while he is a descendant of mine, he is not my true heir. You however, as the last living descendant of my eldest son and heir, you are the true heir. You were also the true heir to my true love, Rowena./

It was fascinating to talk to the founder of my house and my one of my direct ancestors. I sat in the room talking to him for a few minutes before leaving, wanting to get back to the common room before curfew.

(Dumbledore's pov)

I sat in my office, thinking about everything that was supposed to be happening this year.

I am well aware that the old diary that had belonged to Tom Riddle was back in the school. Miss Ginny Weasley should soon be opening the chamber, and begin purging the school of those unworthy of their magic.

Maybe it will make Harry take action. If the school is in danger of being closed down, the boy would do anything to make it stay open.

Perhaps we should go after someone close to him, force him into the chamber. There he would slay the beast and save the day like a good little pawn.

Ginny will be in there, naturally, as well as the chosen target. If the target dies, Harry would be forced to focus on saving the redhead, thus forging the friendship that will be the child back under my control.

The only question is, who should be the target?


	30. Chapter 30

(Daphne's pov)

I was waiting in the common room with Blaise and Draco for Harry before we would go to breakfast together.

I smirked as I thought about the glare I would always see on the Weaselette's face each morning ever since I ran into her.

I remember how I felt so much better after talking to Harry about the Gryffindor First year. Like a weight was lifted from me.

I had no idea how hard it was going to be for me if I had to watch Harry marry someone else. Especially like that.

If Harry decided to date or eventually marry another girl, I could live with it, even if I don't like it. But, I wouldn't want to see anyone be forced into marrying an enemy.

Even if I don't have a chance to be with Harry, I at least want him to be happy in his future relationships. Especially when he will need all of the love and support he can get when the time comes for him to face his destiny.

I don't want to see him miserable, married to a shrew like the Weasley girl.

I was brought out of my thoughts as I noticed the head of messy black hair of my closest friend, the boy that I love with all of my heart. I know that my friends would snicker, and my parents would question, but I truly love Harry Potter.

I love how strong he is, even against those who would harm or use him. I love how smart he is, understanding things he should be having trouble comprehending due to being raised by muggles.

I love how his black hair never seems to lie flat, no matter what he does. I love how his emerald eyes sparkle in amusement when Weasley gets in trouble.

I will never allow someone use him for his money (like Weaselette), or fame (like baby boy Weasel)

Because Harry only deserves the best, not the dregs.

(Ginny's pov)

It has been several weeks since my run in with the Slytherin slut. It seemed to me that she hadn't taken my warning seriously.

I would see her every morning walking with Harry and the other snakes. Talking to him as if the fact that he is MY future husband, doesn't matter. As if she has the right to talk to the Boy-Who-Lived.

I will have to put a stop to these so called friendships once we get together. He needs to learn that people like them should be treated like the trash they are. That they aren't even worthy enough to lick the dirt off his boots.

I held Tom's diary in hand, along with my history book as I walked to class.

Professor Binns was droning on about yet another goblin revolution as I opened the diary.

*Hello Tom*

/Hello Ginny/

*I need some advice*

/What's wrong?/

*Remember how I told you about a girl who was flirting with my Harry?*

/Yes, has she not quit?/

*No. She doesn't seem to care that Harry belongs with me*

/I see. I might be able to help you/

*Really? How?*

/I have an idea of how to get rid of her, permanently/

*What do I have to do?*

/When is your next break?/

*I have a 45 minute break after this class*

/Write to me again when your break starts/

*Ok*

(Diary Tom's pov)

It wouldn't be long now before all of my planning would pay off. I have been waiting patiently all these years.

Soon, I will begin anew, and I will take out my opposition. First, I need to neutralize the Potter heir. Then I can take on Albus Dumbledore, the biggest thorn in my side.

Soon, Harry Potter. Soon.


	31. Chapter 31

(Ron's pov)

I had been watching everything going on since the start of term.

Harry seemed to be even closer to the Death Eater brats, completely ignoring anybody that wants to help or protect him.

I had especially watched the Greengrass harlot spend time with Harry, even after my sister had warned her away. The heiress acted as if she had the right to hang all over the savior like she had been ever since the day in the alley.

I glanced at the young redhead I was supposed to be watching out for. She had been glaring at the Slytherin table from the moment she sat down, though I wasn't sure if the glare was for Harry, who wouldn't give her the time of day. Or Greengrass, sitting beside Harry, smirking with the Boy-Who-Lived at something another snake had said.

Speaking of Ginny, don't think I haven't noticed her odd behavior. She seems to be walking in a daze quite often, and sometimes even disappearing altogether.

I had asked her a few days ago where she keeps running of to, but she replies that she has no idea what I'm talking about. I left her alone after that realizing that she is probably just working on a way to get Harry away from future servants of You-Know-Who.

(Harry's pov)

The weeks of the first term seemed to fly by without much problems. I had worked myself into a sort of schedule. Classes and homework with my friends. Nights were split between Severus, the trunk and lounging in Slytherins personal rooms talking to my ancestor.

He had told me all about his world, and how the story of the founders have been changed throughout the years.

Today, people believe that Salazar hated muggleborns, and didn't want them 'polluting' the school. The current version tells of an argument between him and Godric on the subject of possible students, ending with Salazar leaving the school, after creating a chamber and hiding a monster that an heir can use to purge the school of those unworthy to learn magic.

Salazar told me that the widely accepted story is false.

The truth was that Salazar had no problem with muggleborns, whom he refers to as common born. It was the non magical parents that he had a problem with.

(Flashback)

"I thought that you were supposed to hate muggleborns."

"No. I have no problem with common borns. It's their families that I don't like. From what you told me of your relatives, you can understand why."

"Kind of. I mean not all muggles are like them are they?"

"Perhaps not anymore Harry, but we were building the school in dark times. The ideologies of the church were beginning to spread, especially in Scotland. Before the church, wizards and witches were looked up to by the common folk. They would seek our advice, and help with many problems, such as medicine. With the church spreading, they began to fear us, shun us. Much like your aunt and uncle.

"We built Hogwarts not only as a school, but as a sanctuary for those who would die at the hands of those who should love and nurture them. Magical Children born to common folk were being targeted my family and neighbours. Killed for being 'unusual' and behaving 'ungodly'."

"So, if you didn't hate them, then where did the rumor begin?"

"My grandson from my second child. His fiance had been a pureblood that had been murdered by common folk during the earlier days of witch hunting. She was a gentle girl, who had found a young child that had been beaten by his father for a bout of accidental magic. She was seen healing the child magically. Needless to say she was burned at the stake, alongside the child she had tried to help.

"Her death pushed him over the edge and he added a baslisk to the chamber I built. The baslisk was placed there to attack and kill those who came from the same people who took his love from him."

(End flashback)

He told me how to close off the second entrance, the one that the angered grandson had made, since he couldn't access the personal rooms. I closed it off, making sure that no one could control the baslisk except for me, in case of the dire need to protect the school.

I looked up from my thoughts as Daphne entered the Common Room and went through the door leading to the girls dorms.

My mind went back to the conversation I had with Salazar shortly after the talk with my friend on what the Weasley girl had said to her.

(Flashback)

It had been 3 days since my conversation with Daphne, and I felt so confused. I hardly even noticed it when I sat down by the fireplace in Slytherins personal rooms.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind young Harry." The voice of the parselmouth founder had startling me out of my confusing thoughts.

"Hello Salazar. Yes, I have a rather strange problem." I continued on, explaining about Daphne's run in with Ginny Weasley and the conversation I had with her afterwards. I had already explained my knowledge to him. Having told him about everything that happened to me that led me to the Potter trunk and afterwards. So he already knew about Dumbledores manipulations and the Weasleys part in it.

He listened to the whole story, without interrupting, with an oddly knowing smile. He chuckled when I finished.

"Ah, the problem you face is one that every man faces at some point in their lives."

"What do you mean?" I asked. He told me the story of how he first met Rowena Ravenclaw. She was just learning the art of magic, and her family lived very close to muggles. At the time muggles were slowly leaning away from the magical population but this was still before the full fledged animosity that would soon begin the with hunting days that would eventually lead to our hiding.

She was still having a few bouts of accidental magic during times of stress and tension. She had one such bout when the muggle children in the neighborhood were calling her names because she was smarter than she should have been as a girl of the era.

Girls back then, especially muggle girls, were not really allowed to be educated like the boys. Girls of the time were always seen as property, meant only to obey their future husband and be good little housewives. Cook, clean and care for the children. That was all they were needed to know. Any more would be considered a waste to the controlling men.

He said that the boys were about to start 'teaching her a lesson' when her magic burst from her, forming a protective barrier around her. I could imagine what would have been done to her had her magic not responded to the danger she was in.

He explained how his father had been able to stop the would-be attackers, and how Salazar had helped Rowena get home where her witch mother had been able to comfort her.

For a long time he had no idea why he helped her. Sure it was the right thing to do, but a boy willingly helping a girl that was not his betrothed simply wasn't done at the time. All he knew at the time was that he felt strangely protective of the frightened young witch.

That event led to a friendship between the two families, and when the Ravenclaw family were attacked, a few years later, Salazars family stepped in as caregivers to Rowena. The attack had been seen as one of the first fires of the very beginning of the first and one of the only real witch hunts in history.

Back then muggles had taken to burning the unprotected homes of magical people while the family would sleep. Rowena parents had never seen it coming. Rowena was fortunate enough to have been awake; after a terrible nightmare; when the fire began. She had used the cover of the motionless night to escape unseen and run to Salazars home a few miles away.

As the years went by Salazar eventually understood why he helped the beautiful and intelligent witch. It was the beginning to a life of love.

He eventually courted Rowena, after many years of loving her from afar, not expecting his feelings to be reciprocated. By the time their courtship came into the light, they had already built Hogwarts with Godric and Helga.

"Godric and Helga were silent when it came to our relationship at first, expecting nothing to come of it. But when Rowena and I decided to marry, they decided to voice their opinions. They stated that it would be a conflict of interest, and they could not allow our relationship to continue.

"We ignored them, and got married in secret. It had lasted nearly two years, until Godric had seen me leaving Rowenas rooms very early one summer morning.

He challenged me to a duel, which ended up a tie, then banished me from the grounds, never to see my wife again. It wasn't until years later that I realized that she had become pregnant with twin boys."

He then told me that I was beginning to love Daphne. It is still in its early stage, where I would notice how beautiful she is, but not be in love with her as a man would be in love with his wife. However it will eventually evolve into the adult love. He said it was exactly how he felt for Rowena all those year ago. The day he helped her get home.

I knew then, that the feelings I felt around Daphne, were those feelings of love. An mostly unknown feeling to me. It felt good.


	32. Chapter 32

(Ginny's pov)

I stared down at the cauldron I was secretly brewing in as I sat in the unused girls bathroom.

I had no idea what the potion I was brewing was for, but I knew it was going well, at least according to Tom.

I looked at all the ingredients that were needed, most of which I didn't know how I got.

It had been a while since the blank spells began. I would have moments where I would be in one room, doing something. Then the next thing I know I am waking up in another part of the school with no idea how I got there.

Like last week, when I was with Ron, leaving the Headmasters office after giving him an update on my plans for getting Harry back to the Light. That was right after my last class.

The next thing I know is waking up outside near the greenhouses in the dark. I ended up spending detention with Filch because I was out after curfew. It was 2AM when I woke up from the blank spell.

I have no clue what is wrong with me or how to stop them. The only thing I know is that every time I wake up I seem to have one of the ingredients that I need for the potion that is supposed to get rid of the slut that is trying to steal my Harry from me.

(Harry's pov)

I stood in my Slytherin dorm room, packing up all of my belongings. My invisibility cloak, prank items, and Marauders map were put in my Potter trunk. My school stuff was placed in my school trunk.

Christmas was right around the corner, and I was going to spend it with the Malfoys again. I was looking forward to the holiday.

Though I had been surprised that nothing was really going on lately. There haven't been anything with the Weasleys since my talk with the eldest Greengrass. It seemed that they were planning to go home this year. I hoped that they would not return after the First.

Dumbledore also hasn't called me to his office like he did last year.

I have been keeping an eye on him, and his weakening appearance has finally gotten noticed by many professors as well as a couple of older students. I had even heard Professor McGonagall telling the old headmaster that he should let Madame Pomfrey check him out this morning, after breakfast. In fact she had practically dragged him out.

It seems that he still hadn't noticed his waning magical core, but he will soon.

Severus came down just before I went to my dorm to pack. He brought me to his office where he quickly told me that he was going to be present for the whole check up and he would keep me updated.

(Dumbledore's pov)

I was surprised when Minerva had pushed me out of the Great Hall immediately after breakfast, only to lead me to the hospital wing, where Poppy and oddly, Severus was waiting.

I understand that I have been feeling rather tired and stressed, but that was only because I was planning for the future of the wizarding world. But that is no reason to visit Poppy.

I knew not to argue with the Scottish woman, for she is one stubborn witch. So I resigned myself to the pointless check up, conferring with the Potions Master, who was there in case I needed any special potions.

Then the mediwitch decided that she needed to check on my magical core. The test consists of a drinking a potion and, after waiting five minutes for the potion to take effect, the patient simply holds a special wand, called a MAT (magical aptitude test) wand to a piece of parchment.

The test is usually used on young pureblood children after their first bout of accidental magic, it's used to for the parents to see how powerful the child is now, and what it's potential power level is.

I took the test, and waited smugly to see the test result show that my power level is 97.

Magical core test results

Patient: Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore

Blood Status: Half-blood

Age: 110

Scoring:

0-15- muggle

16-30-squib

31-49-low/near squib

50-70-average

71-90-sorcerer

91-100 mage

Score: 52

I was shocked at the number. There was no way my score dropped by 45 points! That's unheard of!

Even with old age the number wouldn't drop more than one or two points. Unless...

I knew Poppy would want to keep me here to find out what illness I had that could drain my power.

My plans will have to wait.


	33. Chapter 33

(Ginny's pov)

I was worried about the potion that I had been working on that would get rid of the Slytherin whore. I was leaving for a two week break in a few hours, and I didn't want to lose the process, but Tom assured me that the potion would be fine and he showed me how to place a stasis charm and a notice-me-not charm on the cauldron after taking it off the burner.

I hid it in an obscure spot in the bathroom just in case. Then I rushed to the Tower for last minute preparations. I had a couple things that I still needed to pack, and I had to bring my stuff to breakfast.

Ron and I made sure that we were the last ones to the carriages, and that we wouldn't have to share with anyone else. We needed to talk about how we would try to get Harry to change his mind and come with us. We had decided to start of with some well placed words, followed by my light flirting. I also added a bit of 'perfume' to make sure Harry joined us.

"What is that Gin? It doesn't smell like any perfume other girls wear."

"Its not really a perfume. It's a potion I made to entice Harry. It's a first year variant of a love potion. It's not very strong, it won't make him fall in love with me, but it will make him want to spend time with me, and eventually help him fall in love with me."

"Don't forget Ginny. We need to get Harry under our control soon, or Dumbledore will stop our monthly payments."

"I know that, I don't need you to remind me." I glared at my idiot brother.

We stopped talking as the carriage slowed down, before stopping near the edge of Hogsmeade. We stepped out with our luggage and climbed on the train, near the back where we can find a private compartment for us and Harry, once we get him away from his 'friends'.

We found the perfect compartment. A small one with limited seats, and after arranging our trunks in a way that would force Harry to sit right next to me, we made our way to where our target was.

(Harry's pov)

I was sitting in the compartment with Draco, Blaise, and Daphne as the Hogwarts Express made its way to Kings Cross.

The two youngest children of the redhead brood showed up about half an hour after we left Hogwarts. Ron started off with his usual sneering and belittling of his betters while his baby sister was glaring at Daphne.

"You should come sit with us. We'll be better company." Weasley boy stated, looking right at me.

"Yeah Harry. We can show you what real friends are like. Besides, I want to talk to you." Weaselette finished, apparently trying to flirt.

"Why would anyone want to be friends with you?" Draco sneered.

"At least we're not filthy Death Eaters!" Ron growled.

"You should get your facts straight before you make stupid comments like that." Daphne replied airily.

"You shouldn't speak that way to your betters." Ginny stated, before turning to me. "At least we can show you a good time. Come on Harry, let's get you away from the brainwashing snakes. Besides don't you want to meet your true love?" She grinned, leaning in closer in what appeared to be an attempt to entice me into following her away from my friends. However I was disgusted by the horrid smell coming from the first year.

"Do you like my perfume Harry? I bought it just for you."

"How many times do I have to tell you idiot Gryffindors? I don't hang out with trash and you, Weaselette smell like you have been rolling around in fecal matter." I cringed away from the young harlot in training.

She jumped back as if I burned her, and with one last glare thrown at Daphne she stormed out of the compartment, her brother following after her like the worthless mutt he is.

After the Gryffindor nuisances left I continued to stare out the window, thinking about the old coots checkup. I can't wait to hear from Severus. I really want to know how successful my prank was, and his reaction.

I moved away from my thoughts to talk to my friends as we traveled to London.

(Ron's pov)

I sat across from my sister, wondering where we went wrong. I was sure that Harry would leave once he realized that we were speaking the truth about the kids he was hanging out with.

I was sure that Harry would take Ginny's bait. I thought that the potion idea was clever. I watched as she stared at the perfume bottle in shock.

"What went wrong?" She whispered.

"Maybe you didn't brew it right." I replied.

"No, I know I did it right. I followed the instructions exactly, and the potion changed the exact color the book said it would, exactly when it said it would."

"Did the book give you any reasons that it wouldn't work?"

"The only reason the book gave, was that it wouldn't be effective if the target is already married, bonded or in love with someone."

"So which one could it be?"

"Well Dad would know if Harry was bonded with someone. He's too young to be married. So he might in love with someone. If that's the case maybe mum can help me find a potion to break that. After all he is supposed to be with me."

I watched the determined look settle on her face. I am glad that I'm not on the receiving end of that look. I'd not survive.


	34. Chapter 34

(Ginny's pov)

It was wasn't until two days before New Year's that I was finally able to talk to Mum about my problem. I wanted to wait until the house was as empty as possible before talking to her about my failed attempt.

Luckily today most of my family was elsewhere. Dad had taken Ron, Fred, and George on a trip to Diagon Alley. Bill and Charlie had left for their jobs the day after Christmas. That only left Percy, who was hiding in his bedroom, probably reading over some books and getting ahead in homework.

I explained how I had made the very mild love potion, and that it was meant to make Harry want to be around me. However he just brushed it off, saying that it smelled horrible.

"I got the instructions from the book you gave me Mum." I told her, handing her the book, marked at the page the potion was found. I also gave her what I had left of the potion.

She told me that she would have Dad check the public records for any chance of Harry being bonded or married 'just to be safe dear'. In the more likely event that he is starting to get an interest in a girl my mother said that she would fix me up with a few potions that she would give me before I leave for school.

I thanked her before running to my room, planning on what I will do with Harry's money once I snagged him permanently.

After my talk with mum she had told Dad that she wanted him to check the public records office for anything pertaining to Harry being bonded or married.

He told her that he would check it after work the next day. When he got home that night he said that there were nothing on record for Harry being bonded or married, even if he is much too young.

It is now a couple of days before our trip back to the school, and I was sitting in my room, day dreaming about my future, when mum came in with a vial of bright blue potion, and another vial of red potion.

She explained how the potions were supposed to be used and how I should plan carefully. She and I went over the general plan, and she told me that I should execute it when I knew that I could get close to Harry, without that Greengrass girl around.

And I knew exactly when I should use the potions.

(Harry's pov)

I was sitting in a private sitting room in the manor, talking to Severus on the day before Christmas. He had told me about what had happened after Professor McGonagall dragged Dumbledore to Madam Pomfrey.

I eagerly listened as he explained the headmaster's check up, right down to the magical core test. He told me that the test is generally used by magical parents to check on the current magic level and potential of a child after their first bout of accidental magic.

He told me that Dumbledore was smugly waiting for the test to show that he had a magic level of 97, where it was when he graduated Hogwarts, but it was a 52. Severus said that it was at the lower end of the average wizard range.

I had asked if it was possible to find out my range, he told me that he could test me the day after we return for the next term.

He then continued telling me about all of the extensive testing they had done on the old wizard, checking for any possible magical illnesses that could be the cause. They both smirked at the lack of health problems.

I had mentioned that there was no way Dumbledore was going to say anything about the potion, since he wasn't supposed to have kept the stone. He had told everyone that it had been destroyed to prevent Voldemort from getting it.

"Then again, he wouldn't suspect it to be a side effect of the 'elixir'." I finished.

"Yes. This has been a prank worthy of a Slytherin." He smirked, continuing that Madam Pomfrey had eventually decided that it was a mix of fatigue, age stress, and a possible illness that Dumbledore was not aware of having.

After that we went to a better topic, our shared love of potions. Severus had told me that I was so advanced in his class that he was plan in on starting me on a more advanced class. He told me that he wasn't truly allowed to have a second year in the N.E.W.T classes, no matter how advanced he might be, but with Mr. Malfoy's help, he was able to get a pass for me to take private lessons in the evening. If I could keep my grades up I might be able to take my Potions.O.W.L next year, whenever Professor Snape feels that I am ready.

He gave me the list of this year's potions just before I left, wanting me to brew them for grading. I had worked on the potions in the Malfoys potion lab, under the watchful eyes of Severus and Lucius. I finished all of the remaining potions and handed them over to him.

He nodded approvingly, and told me that we would start at the start of term. He told me to come to his offices Monday and Tuesday after dinner. I would be starting with a third year potion, and if I did well, than I could use the class time to work on the homework normally given to third years.

I nodded my approval, looking for my return to the magical school.

(Time Skip)

Daphne, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Tracey and I were sitting in our usual compartment talking about our holidays.

I glanced over at the pretty blonde girl sitting next to me, as I thought over everything Salazar told me about being in love.

I knew that I felt the same way for Daphne as he did for Rowena, which led me to the decision to talk to Severus when I see him tonight to do my magical core test.

We finally arrived without any interruptions and my friends and I rode the carriage back to the castle.

We sat through the feast and together we walked to the dungeons, before I separated from the others, walking to Severus's office instead of the Common Room.

I only had to wait a few short minutes before my Magical Guardian arrived. He gave me the potion, which tasted like peppermint. After waiting a few minutes he gave me the test wand and told me to press the tip of it to a piece of parchment that he sat in front of me.

Magical core test results

Patient: Harry James Potter Blood Status: Half-blood Age: 11

0-15- muggle 16-30-squib 31-49-low/near squib 50-70-average 71-90-sorcerer 91-100 mage

Scores:

Current 67 Potential: 94

Excels: Potions-easy mastery Herbology-potential mastery Healing-possible medi wizard

I was surprised at the results, and a bit confused. Severus had to explain to me that my current magical power placed me in the higher range of regular full grown wizards, and I have the ability to be a mage level warlock when I turn 17 which is when I will come into any magical inheritance that I may end up getting.

He also explained his surprise at the easy mastery. He says that it means that I am such a natural at potions, that I could probably pass the Potions NEWT without waiting til my seventh year.

"With that kind of potential, along with how easy it was for you to make the potions I had you do during break, it is very possible for you to sit you Potions and possibly Herbology OWLs by the end of next year. Maybe even earlier, though you would have to go to the Ministry to take them if you choose to do that." I nodded, excited at the prospect of being a Potions Master. It is easily my favorite thing to do in my free time.

We talked for a few minutes longer before I brought up my other reason for coming to him. He listened patiently as I explained my thoughts and reasoning.

"Since your parents made me your Magical Guardian, I can help you with your request. Though you might need to tell them the truth about your living arrangements."

"I was actually planning to tell a select group of people. I wanted to wait until I had some good allies, and have begun Dumbledore's downfall. My plan was to tell at least you, Daphne and the Malfoys. I might tell Daphne's parents, depending on how things go. I want to be honest with my closest friends, but I don't want too many people to know."

I wanted his advice, so I decided that it was time to tell him about the Potter trunk. I began with the day of Dudleys birthday, and how my relatives left me in the house all alone with the impossibly long and difficult list of chores. I explained how I found the Potters trunk, and my reasoning for why I decided to live in the trunk. I told him how I had been in contact with the goblins ever since I was 3, and about all of my reading and training, preparing for the day I would officially enter the wizarding world.

I finished the explanation with my animosity towards Dumbledore and the Weasleys, as well as my Slytherins way of handling the money issue. I did leave out the Lord Hogwarts bit though, considering that I gave him quite a bit to think about for now.

He understood my desire to keep everything a secret, and told me that it will be wise to tell the few people I had planned to tell, as they would never betray my trust.

"I will work on the requested documents for you Harry and I will let you know when I send them out, and when I get a reply."

"Thank you Severus." I replied, before bidding him a good night. I walked to the Common Room feeling like I had made my first step towards my future.


	35. Chapter 35

(Daphne's pov)

I looked up from my breakfast as my father's owl landed in front me me with a letter. After taking the letter and feeding him a piece of my bacon, the regal owl left.

I turned to my letter, reading it, then reading it again in shock. My father had written to tell me that I was betrothed, and not to just anyone. I was betrothed to the boy I love, Harry Potter. I know people would say that I have a crush, but not be in love, but I do know the difference. I know that I would not want to be with anyone else.

When did that happen? It had to be rather recent, considering how Dumbledore tried to marry him of to the girl Weasley. How is Harry going to react? I had a mental shudder when I thought about his reaction to Weaselette's claims of being engaged to her.

I turned to the boy beside me, subtly attracting his attention, before handing him my father's letter and asking to talk.

He smiled gently at me and told me that we will talk after Charms class, which is our last class today.

After Charms Harry led me past the Common Room, to a section of wall, not unlike our hidden doorway, but with a small snake carving instead of the Slytherin crest. The wall opened up to a comfortable looking room that was like a miniature common room.

We sat down and he told me all about his life. How he found a trunk that allowed to to live away from his muggle relatives, and what he knew about the wizarding world.

He also handed me the letter explaining his marriage choices.

After reading it, I tried to hide the tears in my eyes from the simple fact that I would not be able to have my dream come true. That I would have to share the love of my life with other girls.

"I was thinking about having all of houses fall under one house. I only want to be with one witch Daphne, and that is you."

"But what about heirs? You'll need an heir for each house, and wizards and witches are generally only able to get 1 or 2. Any more and the magic will be weaker until you end up with squibs. Haven't you ever wondered why Weasley is so pathetically weak in class. He is barely a wizard, and I bet Weaslette is a near squib."

"Haven't you ever wondered why? Before the war with Grindelwald, magical parents were able to have many strong children. Rarely had there been squibs born. It wasn't until Dumbledore became Headmaster that magical children became scarce."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if you drink the pumpkin juice in the Great Hall during dinner, bring some of it to Professor Snape, so he can see if it has been tempered with." She nodded.

We talked about our future for a little while longer, before meeting up with the others in the Common Room for dinner. I ran to my room real quick to put away my books from class and to grab something before we all left for the Great Hall.

During dinner I was able to secretly spell some of my pumpkin juice, as well as some of Draco's, for good measure.

After we were dismissed I went to my Head of House, and asked him to check the drinks.

It turns out that Harry was right. My pumpkin juice was laced with an ancient potion that makes magical pregnancies difficult on the mother, getting worse the more pregnancies she goes through, until the mother is unable to survive having another child.

Draco's drink was laced with a similar potion that has been banned from curriculum in 1900, which reduces a wizards chances of getting a witch pregnant by almost half.

When coupled with the witch's potion, in brings the difficulty of getting an heir from 50 percent to a 80 percent, leaving most families with giving up after only one or two children.

(Dumbledore's pov)

Ever since my forced check up just before Christmas break began I had been feeling rather off. I knew that the reason for this was that my magical core had somehow gotten weaker.

I decided that until I felt better, that I wouldn't take any more of the elixir, since I don't know how it would mix with the potions I was being given by Poppy.

I had spent dinner watching Mr. Potter smirking with the second year Slytherins that he was friends with.

I had hoped that my plan for this year would have started to bring the hero out in the Boy-Who-Lived. So far though, nothing has even happened.

When I tricked Lucius Malfoy (by use of Imperious placed a letter I sent to the man) into giving Miss Weasley the old diary of Tom Riddle, I had expected Ginerva to open the chamber like Tom did 50 years ago.

My plan was for the youngest Weasley to open the chamber and release the basilisk from within, causing many students to be petrified. It would continue until two students were dragged into the chamber.

One student would be Miss Weasley. The other student would simply be used to draw the boy into the chamber, probably the Greengrass heiress.

Of course, by the time Harry makes it to the chamber, the Slytherin would be dead, giving Harry the time to save the Gryffindor, thus allowing her to ensnare her future husband, and bring him back to the Light.

I had expected the chamber to be opened by Halloween, but there hasn't been a single attack, and it's already the second term.

I glanced over at the Gryffindor table, and noticed the young redhead was glaring at her Slytherin rival. I decided perhaps it was time to intervene on Ginerva's behalf.

(Tom's pov)

It was finally time. The potion was ready. This is the last time that I would have to take control of the blood traitors daughter.

I had given her the instructions on brewing the potion, under the guise that it would help her get Harry Potter.

My final instruction to the little girl was to toss my diary into the potion, and then go to her Common Room, forgetting all about putting diary into the concoction.

I was able to feel it as my control slipped from her, once she had done what I told her, and I allowed the potion to give me the body I had once had.

The potion that I made little Ginny Weasley brew was a rather difficult potion that gave a soul a body if the body was destroyed, so long as the soul had an anchor in the mortal world.

In this case the anchor was the diary from when I was a student, but I had waited until I was 20 to anchor my soul into it.

Unlike a horcrux, which the creator needs to kill and innocent person, the magic I used was created to help magical people survive bodily harm that is otherwise irreversible. It's a special form of healing magic that allows the soul to be transferred into an object, which would then be used to create a new, permanent body. The new body would be the age of the person when the spell was cast.

I originally cast the magic when I was 20. So my body would be that of a young man. However, since it was a while before the spell was completed, the night my original body was destroyed, I would have all of the memories that I had up until Halloween 1981.

I smirked when I felt my new body form. Once I had my body I created a small portal, using a little magic from the castle to take me somewhere safe so that I could gather my strength without being in danger.

I ended up in a very familiar Manor, the familial home of my closest friend and his family.

(Ginny's pov)

It was mid March before I had the opportunity to use the potions my mother gave me. It was dinner, and Harry arrived a few minutes after the other snakes. I watched as Harry sat in the only remaining seat, the seat with the pumpkin juice that I had an elf lace with my potion, thanks to the help of the Headmaster.

I watched him take a long slow drink, before filling his plate. I ate in silence, keeping my eye on Harry and the slut sitting two seats away from him. She was currently talking to Draco Malfoy, not even glancing at Harry. I grinned at the thought of being with Harry.

Soon, very soon.

(Daphne's pov)

I was talking to Draco as I secretly checked my drink, making sure that it wasn't tampered with. I was surprised that came up clean. Not even the potion I found before was in the drink. I checked other drinks nearby. Nothing in them, except for the spot Draco left open for Harry, who had to ask Professor Flitwick a question about our assignment.

I spell-switched Harry's drink with Gregory Goyle's untouched pumpkin juice.

I knew a love compulsion potion when I see one. There was only one person who would attempt to use that potion on Harry. I'd like to be the animagus in that room when the little brat gets a taste of her own medicine.

(Goyle's pov)

I feel funny. Like I have a sudden desire to see Ginny Weasley. I looked up as the little Gryffindor left the Great Hall alone. I decided to follow her.

I hid behind the suits of armor as she looked behind, seemingly confused. She shrugged and continue on a little way, u til she turned to an empty hallway.

(Ginny's pov)

I was confused when I looked behind me, and didn't see Harry. The potion he drank in his pumpkin juice was supposed to make him follow me when I left the Great Hall.

I shrugged, deciding that he was probably trying to hide the fact that he was following me. That's okay, once the potion is drank, nothing will keep him from falling completely in love with me, not even his Slytherin whore.

I could hear footsteps behind me, so I knew he was following me. I led my future husband a little ways away from the Great Hall, and into an empty classroom, where I sat down on an unused desk, waiting for my rich savior.

I was not expecting another Slytherin boy to enter the room.

"Hey! Get out of here you slimy snake! Can't you see that I am meeting with someone!" I screeched at the creepy boy.

"But I love you Ginny! Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I blanched, realizing that my plan backfired in the worst way.


	36. Chapter 36

(Harry's pov)

It was finally the end of the year, and time for the students to pack up to go home tomorrow. I wondered what the summer would have in store for me.

A few days ago I was eating breakfast and a Gringotts letter arrived for me, but to anyone else (namely Dumbledore) the letter didn't look important.

Mr. Potter,

I am writing to inform you that the funds for your relatives will no longer be sustained as on July 1993. At that time your relatives will have to move. Please arrive for an appointment on June 6th at 9AM to discuss your options.

May your gold flow, Nagnok Potter's Vault Manager

I grinned at the memory, and wondered if Dumbledore had ever found out that we switched the payments. I was looking forward to the move.

I smirked at the thought of Dumbledore's reaction to my 'disappearance'. He would be so busy that he would not have time to plan anything.

I can't wait for summer to begin.

I looked over my things, making sure I had everything packed up, when I noticed the Marauders Map open.

I had been looking at it with Daphne as we watched the entertainment. Daphne told me all about the potion Ginerva Weasley tried to use on me a couple of months ago.

She explained that she spelled the potion into Greg's drink instead, and that the drink was meant to make me fall in love with her, meaning that Greg now believes that he loves her, and has been chasing after her ever since.

I picked it up, and noticed a name that I had not expected to see. My parents secret keeper was in Hogwarts.

Remembering what my parents said in their will, I decided that it was time to go rat hunting. I found the animagus with ease, and after capturing him, I wrote a letter for Madame Bones, and attached it to the cage before calling Tippy, and asking her to take the cage and letter to the Head of the DMLE.

Hopefully she will be able to get Sirius out of Azkaban.

I also sent a note to Nagnok, explaining that I sent Peter Pettigrew to Madame Bones, and if she requests my parents will, that he has my permission to give her a copy, which would allow her to begin the process of freeing my godfather.

I left my room, and met up with my friends in the Common Room before we went to the feast, politely clapping as we were awarded both cups, though my mind was on the last discussion I had with Severus, who warned me of Dumbledore's plan to make me stay at the Weasleys house for at least the last few weeks of summer. I told him that I had plans to keep Dumbledore away from me this summer.

(Draco's pov)

I had been surprised when my father sent me a letter so close to the day we would be going home.

He said that we were having a guest over for the summer, and that the guest wanted to meet with Harry.

He asked me to let Harry know that the guest is not someone he would expect, but when he meets him, to keep an open mind and to forget everything he though he knew.

I showed my dark haired friend the letter, and he nodded, stating that when he comes over he would have a open mind.

The next morning, after breakfast we sat on the train. As Harry and I waited for our friends to arrive, we talked about when he should come to the Manor. We decided to invite him over to talk to our guest the day after his birthday. I told him he could stay until term starts if he wanted. He said that it depended on his schedule.

"Only you would keep to a schedule during summer break Harry. By the way, what classes did you decide to take next year?"

"Arithmancy and Care for Magical Creatures. What about you?"

"Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes."

We talked for a little while longer, and before we knew it, we had arrived at Kings Cross. We stepped off the train, trunks in hand, and walked over to my father. Harry greeted him, and told him quietly that he would meet the guest on August 1st.

My father and I watched Harry as he vanished behind the muggle entrance before we apparated home.

(Madame Bones pov)

I looked up when I heard the popping noise of elf apparition in front of my desk. I looked down, surprised to see an elf that was wearing the Potter Family Crest. She was holding a cage with a rat, and a letter.

She handed me the letter, which stated that the rat was in fact an animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew, who was the Potter's Secret Keeper. The was also a copy of James Potter's will, stating that Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper, and that Albus Dumbledore knew that, as he had been the one to perform the spell.

"Animagus revealio." I waved my wand and the rat glowed, before the name Peter Pettigrew appeared above the cage.

I thanked the house elf, and told her to tell her master that I would see to it that justice will be served.

It will be time to free a man I now believed was innocent.

(Harry's pov)

I was sitting in my bedroom, working on my summer homework, thinking about how this summer might change my life. I kept the tv screen on, but the volume was a bit lower than I normally had it, that way I could focus on my homework but still keep track of the events in Number 4 Privet Drive.

I thought back to my trip to Gringotts that morning. It had been decided for me to stay on the Dursleys property until the wards were weakened, like I did on September First. I can use the tv screens that are set up in my room, to watch for an opening to sneak out of the attic to check the wards, and to watch my muggle relatives.

Once they leave, I can move freely in the house I haven't lived in for so long. I can watch the wards more actively until they are weak enough for me to go through with Dumbledore being none the wiser.

According to Nagnok, Vernon and Petunia should be ready to move during the time Dumbledore is away from the school.

Every summer, in late June and Early July, Dumbledore must take a trip to the ICW Conference, which, if not in England, would keep the Headmaster away for 2 or 3 weeks, depending on what all is going in the various magical countries.

This year it happens to be in Germany, a country that is rather picky on international transportation. The ICW delegates will have to stay for the entire time that they are meeting, so Dumbledore won't be able to return to Hogwarts in between sessions.

I had already chosen a safe location to spend the rest of my summers. By the time the Headmaster returns, the wards would be completely down and nobody will be able to find me.

It has also been decided that any letters to me from anyone would be redirected to Nagnok, who would scan the letters and packages for any spells or potions, including tracking charms, or loyalty potions. After being cleared the letters and any safe packages will be delivered to me by way of a magical mailbox.

The items would be placed in one mail box and would automatically be sent to my mailbox in my sitting room. I have already been receiving my Gringotts statements through this method.

I realize that my plan to hide out on one of my unknown properties might only be a temporary solution. If Dumbledore doesn't know where the Dursleys are, he will want to move me somewhere else, and I can almost guarantee that if he chose a new home for me, I will no longer be able to live the way I have been. He will have more control on my life. What I do, What I learn, how I spend my free time, and even who my friends are.

I cannot allow that to happen. Perhaps Nagnok can help me find a better solution. Preferably before the next school year begins. It's not an immediate problem, considering Dumbledore will probably spend most of his summer after his trip to Germany searching for me. After all, the property I plan to stay in this summer was acquired by my mother shortly before we went into hiding. It is hidden under my grandmother's maiden name, so there isn't anything linking it to me.

My thoughts were interrupted when my whale sized uncle entered the kitchen.

"I don't know what to do Pet. The money is gone and I don't know why." He started.

"Could it be because that ungrateful boy is no longer living with us? Did they find out that he ran away?" She asked.

"I doubt it. The freaks would have either stopped the payments a long time ago, or found the brat and force us to take him back."

"What are we gonna do? We can't go to the freaks to get the money back. They'll know that brat isn't here anymore." My aunt asked.

"I have been looking into a new house, closer to Grunnings and Dudder´s school. It's a two bedroom in a beautiful neighborhood. The best thing is, that nobody there would know about the freak or his freak parents."

"New place means New gossip."

With that, my muggle relatives planned out their move, and how they were going to break the news to their precious 'Duddykins'.


	37. Chapter 37

(Harry's pov)

It was time. I had watched everything that had been going on in my aunt's house, keeping track of the events leading up to the move.

I watched as Aunt Petunia finally entered the attic, the first time in several years. She had gone through all of the boxes to decided what to keep, sell or donate.

I watched as she sat Dudley down the day after he came home from Smeltings, and told him that they were moving. I listened as he threw a tantrum about having to leave his beloved room, and all of his old friends that he had when he was in Primary school. I watched her calm the spoiled brat with promises of a bigger room and many new presents for being such a big boy.

I watched as Uncle Vernon packed the car up and make several trips to thier new home because he didn't want anyone 'damaging his possessions'. And I watched as they finally loaded up the last of thier things and got into the car themselves, before driving away for the last time.

After waiting for 15 minutes to make sure they weren't returning, I got out of the trunk that had been my secret home for so long, with only a portkey and my invisibility cloak with me. Everything else was staying in the heirloom trunk until I got to my new home.

I wandered around the now empty house looking here and there, curious to how different things look from when I lived here. I know that I could see the house when I would keep an eye on my relatives, but it's a lot different viewing through a tv screen, as compared to in person. I had forgotten just how pristine my aunt liked everything.

Her back garden had been going down hill over the years from the simple fact that Petunia hated to get dirty. It was even more dead looking now due to the neglect from being too busy planning the move.

When the wards began to weaken enough for me to escape, I stepped out through the back door. Making sure that no muggles were around I quickly shrunk my trunk, before placing it in my jeans pocket, and threw the cloak on, and with the portkey in my hand I made me way to the now familiar nearby woods before popping to my new paradise.

(Madame Bones pov)

It was July 2nd before I had everything ready for Sirius Black 's trial. I would of had everything ready weeks ago, but we had to wait until the man was physically and mentally fit for trial. After spending 12 years in Azkaban, it had taken weeks for the healers to get him fit for the Veritiserum. Not only could it be potentially deadly to a man that hadn't had a decent meal in over a decade, he needed to get his magic up again, as spending that much time in the harsh prison would almost render him a squib.

We also wanted to make sure that he could get a fair trial, without Minister Fudge, or Albus Dumbledore around.

Luckily for us, Fudge had called in sick, and Albus is in Germany for an ICW Conference.

I entered the court room, and took the seat as Chief Witch, since Albus wasn't here and called the meeting to order.

I told everyone that we were here for a trial for Sirius Black, based on recently found evidence of his innocence. I made multiple copies of the section of the Potter's will that explained their use of the Fidelus charm.

"When we went into hiding it was decided that we would go to Godric's Hollow and for Peter Pettigrew to be our Secret Keeper, even though everyone thought it was Sirius Black. Albus Dumbledore performed the spell himself. If we are dead that means that Peter betrayed us, not Sirius."

"Bring in Sirius Black!" I called, and we all watched as the Black heir was led in, accompanied by 2 aurors, and with magical restraints on him. He was given the truth serum.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"No"

"Were you ever a follower or supporter of the Dark Lord ?"

"No"

"Who was the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew"

"What happened the night of October 31 1981?"

"I was sitting in my living room when I suddenly felt that Harry was in danger. I apparated to Godric's Hollow, but it was too late. The front door was wide open, and I rushed in. James was already dead, in front of the stairs. I could hear Harry crying in his nursery. I rushed in, to find Lily dead. In the corner of the room was a cloak on top of a pile of ashes, a wand Sat next to it. Harry was in his crib when I reached him. I took him outside where Hagrid was waiting. He wanted to take Harry to Albus. I argued with him, explaining that Harry belonged with me, as Lily and James had written in their will that I was first in line to raise their son. Eventually I stopped arguing, feeling too guilty and wanting to go after Peter. Hagrid took Harry to Dumbledore, while I searched for Peter. I found him the next morning, on a muggle street. We yelled at each other for a few minutes, before Peter blew the street up and escaped. I was arrested after that."

"How did Peter Pettigrew escape?"

"We are illegal animagi. James was a stag. I am a dog, and Peter is a rat. He transformed into a rat and escaped into the storm drain."

"Give him the antidote." I waited for his eyes to clear before calling for a vote. It was an unanimous vote toward his innocence.

"I hearby clear you of all charges and expunge your records. You will receive 100,000 gallons for each year you were in Azkaban, minus the fee of registering your animagus form with the Ministry, as long as you register by the end of the day."

After that I called in Peter Pettigrew, and gave him a dose of Veritiserum.

"What is your name?"

"Peter Edward Pettigrew."

"Where you the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"Yes"

"Are you a follower or supporter of the Dark Lord?"

"Yes"

"How long have you been a supporter or follower of the Dark Lord?"

"Since 7th year"

"What happened on the night of October 31 1981?"

"I was summoned to my Master's side. I told him that I had succeeded in becoming the Potter's Secret Keeper, and making everyone believe it was Black. I told him where they were. My Lord ordered me to wait for his return, but he didn't come back. The next morning I went out for a walk, and was found by Black. We argued about how I betrayed my supposed friends, and I blew the street up, before cutting of my finger and transforming into my rat form. I went into hiding."

"Where were you hiding?"

"I was hiding as the Weasleys pet rat Scanners. I was loved and taken care of, being pampered while Sirius Black was wasting away in Azkaban"

"Give him the antidote"

The vote was once again unanimous, but in favor of guilt instead of innocence. I gave him the Veil.

(Harry's pov)

I had been waiting in Madame Bones's office while Peter's trial had occurred.

I smiled when I thought about the letter I had received from Madame Bones a couple of weeks ago, asking that I be there for the trial of Sirius Black. She told me that the trial was going to be closed to the public, but I could sit in the visitor's booth under a glamour.

I had watched as my secondary godfather was cleared of all of his charges, and I left after that. I knew that Sirius was going to be brought to her office afterwards for the little bit of paperwork that would declare him a free man, and my new guardian in both the muggle and magical world.

When my parents were murdered I was supposed to live with him, rather than Sev. The reason for it was the fact that Severus would still be in danger due to his status as a spy, and if Voldemort was still alive after they died, Severus and I would both be targets. It was also because if something did happen to Sirius, as they suspected might happen, Severus would still be there to guide me once it was safe for him to do so.

I watched as the door opened and the two adults entered the room, with Sirius giving me a strange look as he sat down in the other available chair.

After he signed all of the paperwork, including the paperwork for his animagus form, Madame Bones looked at the two of us, before addressing the older man.

"Now that all of that is out of the way, there is someone who has been wanting to meet you Mr. Black." The Director began, before waving her wand at me, removing the charms. I turned to face the animagus.

"H-Harry?" I asked, his eyes wide.

"Hi Uncle Padfoot."

"Merlin, the last time I saw you, you were sitting on James's lap while he made colorful bubbles come out of his wand. You look so much like your dad, except your eyes. You have Lily 's eyes."

We spoke quietly for a while before Sirius and I left the Ministry, still talking about my parents.

I led him to a Dark alleyway before turning to him.

"I have a lot to tell you Sirius, but we need to get somewhere safe first." I told him as I pulled out my portkey. I held one part of it while Sirius had his finger on it. He looked at me in obvious confusion as I grinned and spoke the activation word.

"Paradise."

We landed softly in the foyer or the home that I had reached only two days ago.

"Harry, where are we?"

"Padfoot, I would like to welcome you to my home. I just got here myself a couple of days ago, so I can show you where everything is."

I showed him the lower level of the two story house, which had the living room, dining room, a study, the lower level entry to the library (which is accessible on both floors), kitchen and a half bathroom.

I took him through the basement next which had a small Quidditch pitch, a training room and a potions lab.

Lastly I took him to the upstairs where I had my bedroom (the master bedroom as its my home, the bedroom I had Tippy set up for Sirius, and two guest bedrooms. Each bedroom had a private bathroom, and the upstairs entry to the library.

After the tour was over we ate a delicious dinner made by Tippy, and then settled in the Living room for the upcoming conversation.

"I never knew your parents had this place. Where is it?" Sirius asked as we sipped at some tea.

"Nobody was supposed to know. Mum bought it under her Mums maiden name just before we went into hiding. It's on an unplottable island in Hawaii. Mum had been hoping to be able to come here with dad and me when it was safe enough to get out of Godrics Hollow. But we both know

"I could understand that. I have more questions about this house, but I'll save them for later. Right now, Im much more interested in getting to know you. How did you come to learn about this place? When I gave you to Hagrid he told me that Dumbledore had already planned on hiding you somewhere safe, I didn't figure he would let you live alone all your life."

"Dumbledore doesn't know that I am here, and he didn't put me in a safe home. He left me with my Aunt Petunia and her family."

"Never met her, but I do remember a particularly hateful letter she sent your Mum when she had invited her and her recently married husband to her and James's wedding. It had your Mum in tears."

"Yeah, Aunt Petunia hates magic. She was always jealous you know? About how Mum could use magic and she couldn't, so Aunt Petunia became hateful and bitter an Mum, and later me."

I explained how I had spent the few years I had lived with them, leading up to my true introduction to the magical world. I explained how Mum and Dad made Severus my Magical Guardian, because they realized that Dumbledore didn't want what was best for us, but what would be best for him. I explained how I had made everyone believe that I had been living with the muggles I was sadly related to.

I told him about my heritage, and all of my plans to break away from Dumbledores manipulations, starting with how I lived in the Potter trunk so that the wards recognized me as living on the property without actually living with the neglectful muggles. I ended with the Dursleys move and my trip here.

"Sounds like you are following in our footsteps Prongslet. What you have done so far is the most elaborate prank ever! I bet you threw Dumbledore for a loop with everything. Especially with being in Slytherin!"

"So you don't have a problem with me being in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor?"

"No Harry. I know from all the stories you had probably read in your dad's journal that we hated Slytherins. However we were being childish. In truth, the House you were in doesn't matter in the real world. The only thing that matters is your name and magical power. Though hopefully the name part changes soon. We need the right people in the higher offices in our world, not the richest purebloods."

"I have dreams of changing all of that. My main ambition is to become a Potions Master, but with all of the Houses that I will inherit I should be able to help make the changes that will allow anyone to get a good job, based on personal merits, not blood status and wealth. I could think of a lot of people that would be better for certain jobs than the incompetent people currently in them."

We continued talking about our hope for the futures, and the steps we need to take to make those changes for the rest of the evening before retiring to our rooms.


	38. Chapter 38

(Dumbledore's pov)

The ICW Conference was finally over. I packed quickly, needing to return to Hogwarts to prepare for the next school year, as well as make plans that would bring Harry back under my control.

There was a long wait at the International Floo Department, and I had no choice but to wait, as International portkeys are heavily monitored here, and apparition into and out of Germany has to be granted, which with all of the paperwork involved and waiting periods could easily take two weeks.

No, it took less time to just wait for my turn at the floo. While I waited I wondered how things were in England. I doubt much has happened in the few weeks I've been gone. Nothing ever really happens in England.

I thought about the plans I had been making in regards to my little puppet. I need to get him to the Burrow as soon as possible. He was able to get away from spending time with the Weasleys last year, all because of Lucius Malfoy, but this year he doesn't have that.

I will pick him up at Privet Drive, and take him to the Light family, even if I have to use force. Then, while he is there I can wean him away from his Slytherin friends, and get him to make proper friends. Miss Weasley can also use this time to get close to the Potter heir, thus insuring that he falls in love with her.

When it was finally my turn I handed the witch my papers and she sent me to floo 3, set for England.

When I exited floo I looked at the Atrium of the familiar Ministry of Magic. I nodded politely to the few people I saw moving about the building.

I turned around, going back into the floo, my thoughts on my private rooms at Hogwarts, which are located right above the Headmaster's office.

I stepped out of the fireplace in my office and the first thing I noticed was that the room was eerily silent.

(Harry's pov)

It has been 2 weeks since my Godfather became a free man, and I had talked to him about my extra Potions classes, while telling the older man that I was now working on 4th year Potions, and that by the end of my 3rd year I should be sitting for my OWL.

I had to explain that Severus would come in the evenings, the same days as I had scheduled during school, to watch me as I prepared whatever potion he had assigned. The other evenings are generally spent on essays or research.

I sat both men down and told them in no uncertain terms that if they had to be near each other for any reason what so ever, while on any of the Potter properties that they were to behave themselves. No insults, no pranks, no wand waving.

"You are just like your Mum. She would threaten to hex James and I whenever we were planning pranks on the Slytherins. If its that important to you Harry, I will be civil to Snape." Padfoot had replied to my demands.

"I guess I have to be civil with Black, but don't expect us to suddenly be friends or anything." Severus had agreed.

That was a week ago. Severus and Sirius are at least able to be civil with each other now, though I don't think they would ever be considered friends.

(Ginny's pov)

I was walking through Diagon Alley, on my way to Gringotts to get some of money out of the vault Dumbledore set up for me to use until I became Mrs Potter.

I walked up to the nearest available teller and handed the disgruntled creature my vault key. He looked the key over for several minutes longer than they usually do before he told me to wait where I was standing.

The goblin then left, taking my key with him. I waited for another ten minutes before the goblin returned, and rudely told me that my vault has been closed due to insufficient funds.

"How can that be? The last time I was here my vault held over 3000 galleons!"

"Not my problem. Now leave before the guards kick you out."

I glared at the useless beast before walking out with as much dignity as I could. I found Dad talking to Mr Diggory. After a few minutes of talking my father took me to the Leaky Cauldron so that we could floo home.

As soon as I got home I went to my Mum, but she was in the kitchen talking to Charlie, who is on a business trip to inquire about a young Welsh Green found in an old field.

"The Dragon's mother appears to be dead, apparently protecting the newly hatched baby. The mother had been dead for three days before the hatching was found."

"Is the little one alright?" Mum asked.

"Yes, she appears to be fine. A little hungry, and very frightened, but otherwise fine."

I greeted my mother and brother before giving mum a look that clearly said that I need to talk to her later. I ran into Ron on the way out of the kitchen and I dragged him into my bedroom to warn him about the fact that his vault might be closed.

It wasn't until after dinner that I had the chance to talk to my mother. We were in my bedroom as I sat in my bed, ready to sleep. My mum was sitting in a conjured chair beside me.

"Now Ginny dear, what did you need to talk about?"

"Well, I had Dad take me to Diagon Alley because I wanted to get some potions ingredients I need to get Harry. But when I went to get money out of my vault that was set up by Professor Dumbledore, the goblin refused to let me get the money out."

"Why would a goblin do that?"

"I don't know. The goblin claims that I don't have any money, which I know is a lie because I haven't touched the vault since before school started, and I had plenty of money then."

"That's strange dear. Considering a vault only needs two sickles to stay open, and that isn't really much."

"I know. I warned Ron to check on his vault, because if my money is gone, chances are that his money is gone too."

"I'll talk to Albus when he comes here with Harry. Don't worry dear, he will know how to fix it."

And with that my mum left my room and I went to sleep, dreaming of all of the things I would do once the Potter fortune is mine.

(Ron's pov)

I had just been kicked of Gringotts in such a humiliating way. Even though it was early morning when I had Mum bring me to the bank, there were still many people in the Alley, including a lot of students who had been out shopping for school supplies.

I had entered the bank only fifteen minutes ago, wanting to check on my vault, hoping that Ginny had been lying about her money being gone, but she was right.

I had made the mistake at yelling at the goblins about how they must have stolen my money, since they would be the only ones to access to my vault.

That got me mum and I forcibly removed from the bank, only for my mum to give the goblins a taste of her howler voice, which only made things worse as everyone in the alley, including shop owners and their customers to come out and watch the display.

I was only unfortunate to be unaware of exactly who had been watching.

(Dumbledore's pov)

It had taken me a few days to find out exactly what has been going on since I left for Germany.

(Flashback)

It had only taken me a few minutes to realize that I was not hearing any of my trinkets that were in my office.

The trinkets in question are the many items I have that monitor Harry Potter. Some of them monitor his magic use, some are connected to the wards I had placed on Privet Drive, and another was a tracker so that I know where the last Potter is, when he isn't within the wards I set up.

I had been shocked to find my office in complete disarray. I looked up at the portraits of all of my predecessors.

"What happened here?" It was Nigellus Black that answered.

"I don't know, the only thing we can tell you is that a couple of weeks ago that the trinkets started to emit colorful smoke which suddenly turned black. We feared that the smoke could start a fire, so we left to either other portraits of ourselves or into ones throughout the castle. When we came back all of the trinkets had shattered, and the office looked like this."

"Nobody knows what caused the smoke?" I asked, they all answered no. I checked Harry's life stone, which showed that he was still alive.

After that I decided that I needed to check on Privet Drive. I used an invisibility charm so that I wouldn't run in to any of the remaining staff members.

I stepped out of the the schools wards and apparated to the woods just outside of my destination.

The first thing I did, after transfiguring my clothes into normal muggle clothes, I went first to Arabella's house, only to find out that she had been visiting family at the time that my trinkets shattered. She hadn't noticed anything unusual.

I thanked her for her time, and walked a few streets to reach Number 4. I hadn't noticed this the last time I was here (granted it was 12 years ago and dark, and I had more important things on my mind at the time) but all of the houses were identical. Each house had an identical driveway, muggle transportation (I believe they are called cars) and immaculate front yards.

It made me wonder how I knew which house was the home of Lily 's sister. The only difference was a sign in front of one house that stated that it was for sale.

It took me a moment to realize that the house had belonged to the Dursleys.

I walked towards the house, thinking that it had to be a mistake. There was no reason for the muggle family to move.

"Are you looking to buy the house sir? I am the realtor, and I could give you a good price on this house." I heard a woman's voice behind me. She must have seen me staring at the house as I was trying to sense the wards.

"Actually I was looking for the family that lived here. They were friends of my son. Do you know why they moved?"

"I believe that they just didn't have the money to maintain this property, and they wanted to be closer to their son's school and the husbands workplace." She replied.

"What about their nephew?"

"I don't know anything about a nephew. From what I understand they only had one child living with them when they moved." She replied.

I did my best to look confused for a moment before shrugging it off, stating that perhaps the gave him up when money became an issue. I then asked for a tour of the house.

She led me into through the front door, and I allowed my magic to subtly read for any magical signatures, and I could see the fading signature that belonged to young Harry. It was barely there, telling me that he probably left with his aunt and uncle.

Just before leaving the house I obliviated the meeting from the woman's mind.

(End flashback)

After I returned to my office I looked over at the accumulation of Daily Prophets that I hadn't noticed before. I went through them for a few minutes, just glancing through when I came to an article that made my blood run cold.

Someone had found out that Peter Pettigrew was the Potter's Secret Keeper, and Sirius Black was a free man now.

It was time to call my most loyal minions.

(Harry's pov)

The summer was going by fast and before I knew it, it was August 1st. I had already told Sirius that I had a meeting at Malfoy Manor. I already told Padfoot about my friendship with Draco,and how they had a guest over that wants to meet with me today.

He already warned me to be careful, as he was unsure of their loyalty.

"After hearing what he has done to you, as well as what he did to me, I'm not a big Dumbledore supporter, but I'm no Death Eater either." He told me as I got ready for the meeting.

I nodded before heading to the floo, and calling out Malfoy Manor.

I landed in their entrance hall, and was greeted by Narcissa, who gave me the same warning of keeping an open mind in the meeting before she led me to Lucius's study.

I knocked on the door and waited for the Lord of the House to open the door in which I saw two men. Lucius Malfoy Sat across from a man that I had never met, yet felt oddly familiar.

"I finally get to meet you Harry Potter. I am Tom Riddle also known by the public as You Know Who."


	39. Chapter 39

(Harry's pov)

"So, you are the Dark Lord, also known as Lord Voldemort." I stated as I sat down across from the men, my voice calm, merely stating a fact rather than throwing accusations around. I had promised the Malfoys that I would an open mind when I met their guest, and they have not yet given me a reason not to trust their judgement.

"The truth is, I'm not Dark. When I was a student at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was the Transfiguration Professor, not the headmaster like he is now. I was living in a muggle orphanage during the summer, and he knew how bad my life was there. I begged him to allow me to stay at the school, or go somewhere besides the orphanage. He forced me back anyway, knowing that I was be mistreated because of my magic.

"As I got older I knew that I had to change the way the magical world thinks. When I graduated from Hogwarts, I planned on one of two career choices. One choice was to teach at the school, and keep an eye out for children that are in a similar situation as I was, or get a job in the Ministry where I could influence laws, wanting to make laws that would bring muggleborn children into the wizarding world at the first sign of having magic, that way the children might not be mistreated by those who should care for them.

"I know that not all muggles harm the children in their care, so I had planned to make a department inside the ministry that would ward the homes of muggleborn children, once they have displayed magic, that would keep an eye on any sign of neglect or abuse to the child. If the wards go off, a team of child care officials would go to the house, invisible of course, and watch. If they notice any sign of abuse or neglect they would remove the child and oblivitate the family.

"However, Dumbledore had already begun a smear campaign against me, stating that I was going dark."

"And people believed that?" I asked.

"Yes. You have to remember Harry, this was just after Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald. People were paranoid, and they would believe anything Dumbledore said, since he had become their hero."

"Why did Dumbledore even want to claim that you were becoming a Dark Lord though? Wouldn't it be better for him to try to 'bring you back to the Light' as he always claims he wants to do?"

"He wanted me to become a Dark Lord because he wanted to be in the spotlight longer. He loved being the center of attention. He wanted the wealth, fame and political power that came with being a hero."

It was well known when I was in school that Dumbledore, while not being neglected as a child, did not get much attention from his parents.

"Albus Dumbledore was the oldest of three kids. He had a younger brother, who now own the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade, and a sister, though few people knew about the sister until it was much too late."

"What do you mean?"

"The only things I know are from the stories I heard from parents of fellow Slytherins, who had heard it from their older relatives. According to the stories, Dumbledore's sister, named Ariana, had been in the front yard when she had a burst of accidental magic. Unfortunately she was caught by a couple of teenaged muggles, who wanted to see her do it again. They beat her up when she couldn't replicate the magic.

"Their father went after the muggle boys, and ended up in Azkaban. Ariana became mentally unstable do to the attack, and was unable to control herself. Her magic would burst forth violently whenever her emotions got too high. Eventually she had an magical accident that killed her mother. This happened right after Albus graduated from Hogwarts. He was forced to stay and take care of his sister.

"But Dumbledore wanted more than that. He wanted to be famous, and politically powerful. He couldn't get famous for taking care of his unstable sister."

"No body knows what happened exactly, but the sister somehow died. Some say she had an outburst similar to the one that took her mother's life, and that her magic killed her, others believe Dumbledore killed her so that he could work on his goals. Others say that it was a heated argument that turned into a duel between her brothers, and that Ariana got into the middle of it."

"Anyway, everyone knows that he defeated Grindelwald and he became a hero in the magical world. However, Dumbledore feared that the fame and prestige would wear off, so he needed a new Dark Lord to fight."

"Ok, but why did he choose you? No offense, but what was so special about you that made him think of you as a Dark wizard, and not somebody else?"

"If I had to guess it would be my plans for the future, as well as my past. Dumbledore didn't want to help children that were being harmed at home. After all, he knew of my life in the orphanage and he did not help me. He also doesn't want any major changes in how our world views things. If I had been able to go through with my plans in the Ministry, there would be less blood prejudice. Children would come to the school confident, and willing to learn. Abused children just don't have the confidence that it takes to reach their full potential. Not only that, but I had plans to introduce new mandatory classes. Wizarding Etiquette, required for everyone muggle raised, and a better version of Muggle studies, so that the wizarding population would be able to blend in, and understand the muggle world better."

"Well, what about me then? If Dumbledore made everyone believe that you are a Dark Lord, so he could defeat you, what does he want with me?"

"By the time his precious war against me began he realized that I was to powerful for him. While we are equal in magical power, he was at a disadvantage due to his age. He was getting older, and not able to move and react as fast he had when he fought Grindelwald. However, I was in my prime, and quite agile compared to him. So he needed someone who could fight me for him. He needed someone who would be powerful enough to stand up against me, but young enough to be controllable.

"That was when he found out that your mother and the Longbottom's were expecting sons. Shortly after you both were born he created a prophesy. The basic point as that the hero would be a boy, who was born in July to those who had gone against me three times."

"Let me guess, he told both families the prophesy, and made them both go into hiding. He probably knew that I would be the child you would most likely choose, due to our blood status. Either that your he led you to believe that I am the bigger threat. You come in, kill my parents, try to kill me but somehow fail, and end up as a spirit?"

"You are right about the first part. However I did not kill your parents. I wasn't even in Godrics Hollow that night."

"Then who was it?"

"Albus Dumbledore." After that he pulled his wand out, extracting a long silver strand that I knew was a copy of the memory of the night my parents were killed.

The memory began with Voldemort talking to Severus and Lucius about how they had found out, through the use of an ancestry potion, that mum was descended from Salazar Slytherin's eldest son, which would make us, almost kin.

Severus told Voldemort about Dumbledore's plan to send them after my mum and me, hoping to end the Slytherin bloodline forever. Voldemort learned of his plans to go after us on Halloween night, and how they all knew that my parents would not believe any of them that Dumbledore was after us.

Even Severus didn't have a chance, due to my father's dislike of the Potions Master.

That memory faded into another where Voldemort had entered the house, after finding that the door had been ripped off its hinges. My dad was already dead, a shocked expression etched permanently into his face.

Voldemort could hear screams and shouts coming from upstairs so he rushed up and got into the nursery where my mother was still standing over me.

Voldemort cast the shield charm at my mum at the same time as Dumbledores killing curse which caused a strange magical backlash.

Mum was dead, and there was a golden bubble surrounding me, I had noticed that my scar was already there, but it hadn't been there when we entered the room.

Since Dumbledore couldn't attack me, he ended up dueling Tom instead. My protective bubble suddenly erupted when a spell cast by Tom had been reflected by the Headmaster, hit it.

The memory went black just as I watched Dumbledore turn and vanish with a pop.

Tom told me that his body had somehow been destroyed by the magical eruption. He didn't blame me for the loss of his body, since I was just a baby and had no control of the magic that had protected me that night.

I left the meeting with a lot of thinking to do.

(Daphne's pov)

I was sitting in my future husbands sitting room, listening to him tell his Godfather about his meeting with the not-so-dark Lord Voldemort.

I had been just as surprised as Lord Black was when he learned the truth behind the night his best friend and his wife had been murdered.

I was angry at the fact that the much loved Headmaster was the real reason behind my love's loss. The reason he had been alone for so long.

I suddenly remembered what I wanted to tell the men in front of me. I spent the next several minutes recounting my morning in Diagon Alley leading up to the hilarious humiliation of the Weasel and his Mum as they were thrown out of Gringotts.

(Dumbledore's pov)

I looked around at the people I was surrounded by, mostly the Weasleys, along with retired auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, and auror in training Nymphadora Tonks.

I asked them all to search for the missing Potter, and keep an eye out for Sirius Black, who might try to harm Harry. I claimed that the man must have found a way around the veritiserum, or had otherwise conned the Wizengamot into freeing him.

Molly came to me after the meeting was over, to ask me about her youngest children's vaults, which had been closed. I assured her that I would get their vaults reopened.

After they all left, I went in search for the one person that I could still manipulate who could help me get Harry under my control.

His father's friend, Remus Lupin.

Finding the werewolf was easy, and offering him the post of Defence was just as easy, especially when I mentioned that he would be able to help me protect him from Black, whom he had not yet found out had been declared innocent.

It was late by the time I returned to my office, so I decided to turn in for the night.

Tomorrow I will straighten the goblins out.

(The next day)

When I arrived at the goblin owned bank, I was shocked to find that my vault had also been closed, due to insufficient funds.

I wanted to demand to see the head of the bank, but then I remembered hearing about what happened to Molly and young Ronald when they angered the goblins. I decided a peaceful retreat was the best thing for me, at least until I could figure out how to proceed.

In the end I decided that it would be best to act as if everything is normal.

Once the school year begins, in less than a month, I will be making my way into Harry's life once again and I will use the money from the currently unavailable Potter vaults, to regain my financial status.

(Harry's pov)

I had just ended an interesting floo call from Severus, and decided that it will soon be time to make plans to ruin Dumbledores reputation.

After talking to Sirius, Severus, Lucius, and Tom, we had decided on how to start.

Severus told me that Dumbledore had started taking the elixir, a story I had to recount to the three men who had not previously known what I had done.

"You certainly are a Slytherin Harry. No Gryffindor would have been able to pull that off so well." Sirius stated.

"I am certainly glad that I didn't receive that stone then. I had wondered why you didn't follow me into the corridor that night. Now I know." Tom replied.

"So, how should we proceed?" Sirius asked, and we spent a couple hours batting ideas around.

We eventually decided on compiling pieces of information that dealt with Dumbledore, while I got to work on finding someone to be our voice. Lucius had given me the name of a person that would be perfect for the job we have planned. I smirked as Lucius told me everything he knew about her.

We decided to give her two weeks to get her research started before sending her our compiled information, which could include anonymous quotes, our own histories, or even memory vials holding information that would ruin the old man once and for all.

When I got home I decided to get to work on ending Dumbledore's manipulations once and for all.

Phase one in Operation Remove Dumbledore is already well under way. Now it's time to get everything set up for Phase two.

I had a letter to write.


	40. Chapter 40

(Harry's pov)

The rest of my summer had been quite busy, but as I sat at the Slytherin table with my girlfriend and friends I felt that it was well worth the hard work.

Just before I left home for Kings Cross I sent the letter that would begin the process of removing Dumbledore's political power.

I can't wait to see what happens when the recipient reads her letter. She had been recommended by Lucius and Sirius for her ability to research anything that would lead to gossip, which is what I am hoping for, and without any money, Dumbledore wouldn't be able to keep anything she finds out of the public eye.

I clapped politely for each new snake, thinking about what would be on the minds of every witch and wizard in the coming weeks.

Daphne, Draco and I made small talk as we waited for dinner and the Start of Year announcements. I had been surprised when one announcement was made.

My father and godfathers best friend, Remus Lupin was the new DADA Professor.

(Ginny's pov)

Nothing seems to be going right for me lately. Starting with my vault, which I was still trying to figure out what happened.

I know that I had money in there, I hadn't used any of my money since the start of my first year. There has been plenty of galleons then, and nobody else has access to the vault besides Mum, since I am still a minor, and she would have told me if she had been in the vault.

Next was the fact that Harry had gone missing when he was supposed to be at the Burrow getting to know me. Dad said that it was possible that he had been with that Azkaban escapee, Sirius Black.

I know that he got acquitted, but I bet he just bribed the Wizengamot. Especially considering that the Headmaster obviously wasn't there.

Next on my list of things not going right, is that I am now at school. Harry is here too, but he isn't even looking my way.

If Black has been with Harry all this time, shouldn't he have taken the Potter heir to Gringotts, at least to check on his estate?

Won't that mean that Harry should know about our marriage contract by now?

So why is he hanging out with that slut and the other snakes? He hasn't even looked my way, let alone spoken to me. How is he supposed to get to know me if he won't spend any time with me?

I watched as the Slytherin Third years left, Harry taking the slutty blondes hand. To a pureblood it's a sign that they are a couple, not that Harry would know that. He probably just wanted to get her up so he could escape.

It's an unwritten tradition for a student to leave from the Start of Year feast with their year mates, even if they don't want to. He probably just wanted to get out of the Great Hall, but didn't want to wait on the dumb snake to get up.

I need to get him alone so I can talk to him. I have to explain how things work in the wizarding world. He needs to know that grabbing a girl's hand like that is inappropriate useless she is your girlfriend, or fiancee, or you are betrothed.

I will let it go this time, since he was raised as a muggle, and therefore clueless about things like this.

The next time, it will be my hand he holds.

(Remus's pov)

I had been surprised when I saw Harry enter the Great Hall. From this distance he looked like a carbon copy of James. Then I saw he look up towards me, and I could see Lily's eyes behind the glasses.

I had been even more surprised when he sat at the Slytherins table. Dumbledore never told me what house he was in, so I just expected him to have followed his parents into Gryffindor, although Lily should have been in Ravenclaw, as brilliant as she was.

I watched the son of my best friends as he talked to his fellow snakes, including a pretty blonde girl that sat beside him.

I decided that I needed to get a chance to formally meet the child I haven't seen in 12 years.

(Daphne's pov)

I still couldn't believe that I had Harry Potter as my betrothed. I was lucky enough to spend a few days in his new home, and meet his Godfather.

To say that I was afraid of the idea of meeting Sirius Black, long-time assumed mass murderer, friend betrayer, and first person to ever escape Azkaban, would be an understatement. I had no idea what to expect of the man my parents always talked about ("Can't believe Black betrayed James, they were practically brothers!" "You mean he was innocent all along! The poor man had to suffer in Azkaban for over a decade, for no reason!")

Sirius was actually quite funny. He would just talk about his days in Hogwarts, and pranks they had pulled, mostly on Slytherins (not that he minds that Harry is a Slytherin or that he is with a Slytherin). He explained that being sorted is Slytherin, or having been in Gryffindor don't mean much in the real world. Employers don't care what house you were in. All they care about our how many OWLs and NEWTs you have.

As we stood up after the dismissal, Harry grabbed my hand, giving it a gentle tug, a sign to anyone who had been raised as a pureblood that we are together. Tracey and Pansy smiled at the gesture, while Draco and Blaise nodded in approval.

I was smirking the whole way to the dorm.

(Random persons pov)

In an office in London, a cunning woman with curly blonde hair and green eyes was reading over a letter that made her grin.

In the letter she was given the biggest job and the best gossip she could ever hope to get. The letter included a few starting points to help her do as much research as she possibly could. The letter also told of a secret benefactor who would be willing to reimburse her if she gave free copies of her finished product for every student in Hogwarts by the time it is completed, spelled to look like normal textbooks. All she had to do was tell a goblin at Gringotts when her work was completed, and they would put the money owed into her personal vault.

"If this is true... this will be the highlight of my career! Oh how I love my job!" She chuckled as she got things set up for her top secret research.

(~~~ pov)

I was hiding in the office of the oh so great Albus Dumbledore, listening in to his conversation with people, including one plump woman with red hair and the voice of a banshee.

"When are you going to go to Gringotts and reopen Ginny and Ron's vaults? We need the money from the Potter vault so we could get the things we need."

"I tried to talk to the goblins. They refuse to reopen the vaults."

"How are we supposed to afford the ingredients to the love potion I need to make so Harry Potter will fall in love with my Ginny?"

"I don't know Molly, perhaps you should sell a few things, or see if your curse breaker son can lend you the money. I need to get control of Harry again so that I have the limited access to the Potter money I had before Black got free."

The woman soon left, and not long after two more red heads entered the room. The old headmaster called them Miss and Mr Weasley, and told them that he had just spoken to their mother about how he was unable to get their vaults reopened.

The girl went on and on about the 'slimy snake that is trying to steal MY Harry from me' While the boy bemoaned the fact that he was supposed to be the Boy Who Lived's best mate, not the bloody blonde ferret.

The siblings left soon after, grumbling about how unfair life was being.

Then just before Albus Dumbledore and his pet bird retired for the night, Albus opened one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out an old journal.

I watched as he wrote in it for a few minutes.

After he left with the Phoenix I transformed into my normal form, albeit invisible, and after making it so that the portraits in the room won't notice me, and the Dumbledore wouldn't come back down, I opened the drawer that housed the journal.

A few complicated spells later, and I left the office, removing all traces that I had ever been there.

When I returned to my office I was surprised to see three thick vanilla envelopes. Each filled with a different story relating to my research on Albus Dumbledore.

Before too long my work will be complete and my finished product will be zooming off the shelves. The gossip that will come from all my hard work will be on the lips of every witch and wizard in Britain for a long time.

(Harry's pov)

The school year was well underway, and with out any major problems yet. Classes were going well, including for once, Defence Against the Dark Arts.

The first lesson started out as a problem, but it was easily resolved.

(Flashback)

"Today we are going to learn about boggarts. Now, can anyone explain what a boggart is?" Professor Lupin asked. He called on Daphne, who was the only person to raise their hand.

"A boggart is a non-being that will shape-shift into a person's worst fear." My girlfriend replied.

He awarded Slytherin 5 points and had taught us the spell that would stop the boggart, he had us practice the wand movements several times before preparing us to face the creature.

I noticed a problem with what he was about to do and raised my hand.

"Do you have a question Mr Potter?" The professor asked.

"I was wondering what the purpose of forcing us to face our fears in front of our classmates? It could distract a student if they are worried about other people knowing their biggest fears. Also what about people who share the same fear. It could distract the student if other people begin to freak out too." I stated, and many students agreed with the statements.

"You bring up some valid points Mr Potter, but what would you suggest I do?"

"I would suggest having us go up against them one at a time, just you and the student, that way the student isn't distracted by their classmates, and you can help the student if needed. It may take a couple classes to get through everyone, but I feel that this might be a better way of handling this lesson.

(Flashback end)

The professor took my advice, and after 2 1/2 classes, everyone had faced the boggart. Many students were very pale and shaken afterwards, but after they relaxed, everyone stated that they felt better when they didn't have to face the boggart in front of an audience.

I looked up from my breakfast as the Malfoy family owl entered the hall with two letters attached to its leg.

One letter was addressed to me. Draco handed me the letter, a confused look on his face.

The note was a cleverly encrypted message from Lucius telling me that it was time for us to send our gifts to our friend.

I smirked as I thought of what was going to happen, hopefully soon.

I was happy when it was announced that this weekend, the week before Halloween, will be the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. I was glad that Sirius signed my permission slip. I looked over at my beautiful girlfriend who was looking at our schedule today.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me Daphne?" I asked her.

"Are you asking me on a date Mr Potter?" She flirted.

"Only if you're agreeable my lady."

"Then I would be honoured my good sir."


	41. Chapter 41

AN: Well, this story is almost finished. Just one more chapter after this, and then the epilogue. I know many readers are wanting to see Harry and Daphne go through the rest of the year's, but I have been struggling with writers block on this story, but I wanted to finish it and I did.

When I began this story I wanted to see if I could do a multi-year fix, since I have been having trouble writing fanfiction for a while now. It seems whenever I get an idea, I hit dead ends and have to bail on the story. I wanted to prove to myself that I can still write good stories.

So thank you to all of my readers for taking this journey with me, and sticking with me through my writers block.

(Harry's pov)

Daphne, Draco and I were working on our Potions essay in the library, and looking up information regarding the properties of ingredients used in the Confusing Concoction. The essay revolved why certain ingredients had to be added in very specific ways, like how some ingredients don't mix well together if one is not completely dissolved, or how some react badly to heat.

After a while I needed to get up because my legs were going numb, so I told the rest of the Silver Trio, as I heard us being called by older Slytherins, and a few Ravenclaws, that I was going for a short walk.

No sooner than the library door closed, I was accosted by one of my least favorite people.

(Ginny's pov)

I sat in the Gryffindor Common Room pretending to work on a History of Magic essay, while listening in on Parvati Patil's and Lavender Brown's gossip on everything they saw in Hogsmeade earlier today. I was hoping to hear news of what Harry had done, since I saw him leaving with his Death Eater friends.

"And did you see what I saw?" Lavender asked Parvati.

"Depends on what you saw."

"I saw the Harry Potter with Daphne Greengrass!"

"So? Aren't they friends anyway?" Parvati asked.

"Well yeah, but they weren't with the other Slytherins. It was just the two of them!"

"You mean?" Parvati asked wide eyed

"Like they were on a date! It was so sweet! I'm so jealous!"

I grew angrier with each word. There is no way Harry is dating that harlot. She must of misinterpreted what she saw, or perhaps she didn't notice the other snakes that had to have been with them.

I stood up, and left the Common Room, stating that I needed to go to the library. Instead I had planned to search for Harry, and tell him to stay away from the blonde Slytherin whore.

I eventually found him alone, leaving the library.

"Hey Harry." I flirted. He sighed in annoyance.

"Leave me alone Weaselette."

"Don't you want to get to know the future Mrs Potter?" I asked. He smirked.

"I already do."

"I don't believe you understand Harry. You and I are betrothed. We are going to be married before my 17th birthday. That means that you can't hang out with that Slytherin girl anymore. You can't hold her hand or spend time with her outside of class. I let it slide when you did it at the Welcoming Feast, since you were raised as a muggle. To a pureblood, a guy holding a girl's hand is a sign of intent. That you plan to marry her. Any time out of class should be spent with me, since you will marry me anyway."

"Actually, I am betrothed, but not to you The marriage contract with you is void, as it was never legal. I will never marry you, and you will never be Lady Potter. I am happy with my betrothed. Also, it will be in your best interest to leave me and my friends alone."

"You can't do that to me Harry! We will be married and I won't let some whore like Greengrass take what is mine!" I was surprised when his eyes darkened eerily.

"Never call Daphne a whore. You are the whore, wanting something you will never have, and acting as if you own me. News flash Weaselette, you don't own me and you will never hold the title of Lady Potter."

After that Harry Potter walked back to the library, probably to be close to the Death Eater slut.

I glared at the library door, before storming to Dumbledore's office, only to find that he isn't even here.

(Daphne's pov)

I watched as Harry walked back into the library, a darkened look on his otherwise emotionless face.

"What happened Harry?"

"Weaselette."

"Same old?"

"Yeah. She told me that I am not allowed to hang out with you because she believes that I belong to her, like she owns me. I believe that I put her in her place."

That was the end of that discussion. We continued on our homework before heading to the Great Hall for Dinner.

At dinner Professor Snape came down, and handed Harry a note. I looked over his shoulder, wondering what the note said. It was from Professor Lupin.

"What does he want?"

"Well, he was friends with my father."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Perhaps I should meet with him, see where he stands in this war. If he is strictly pro-Dumbledore, I will know not to be alone with him. I at least need to know why he hasn't come visit me and Padfoot. Perhaps I should talk to Sirius before I meet with him, he can at least tell me what I should watch out for. If Lupin has been brainwashed by Dumbledore we will need to get him away from the manipulative old man."

"You have an hour before you have to meet with him. Go and talk to Sirius and see what he thinks."

"Ok, will you come with me when I meet with him?" He asked me as I nodded.


	42. Chapter 42

(Harry's pov)

It was 3 weeks before Christmas break before the long awaited delivery was made to each and every student of the school, exactly two days before they were to be made public.

I looked at the book that was on my night stand. I knew that there was supposed to be a charm on the book to make it appear to be a normal textbook.

The book was the normal size of a textbook, it was dark blue with silver writing. A picture of the subject was currently smiling at the reader.

The True History of Albus Dumbledore by Rita Skeeter.

I checked the back cover which talked about how he had kept so many secrets from the wizarding world. Making the reader wonder about all of the things he is known for.

I flipped to the chapter page. The book was written in six parts. The titles were: The Early Years of Albus Dumbledore, The Hogwarts years, Gellert Grindelwald and the famous battle, The truth behind You Know Who, What really happened on Halloween 1981, and Later years and Dirty Dealings.

Each section had the page number, and going to that page gave you a description of the chapter, as if the titles weren't enough of a clue as to what you would find.

I brought the book with me to the Common Room, curious about what Rita found. I looked up and noticed how all of my friends had brought their copies too.

I could hear Draco, Blaise and Daphne talking about the book.

"I see that you lot have that strange book too?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, but where did it come from. I never ordered a book about the old coot." Draco replied.

"Listen to this. 'This book will make you rethink everything you thought you knew about the wizarding world, so my dear reader I ask you, do you know that true story behind Albus Dumbledore? The truth may surprise you!' Seriously, who comes up with this stuff." Blaise finished before he looked up. "Hey Harry! Looks like you got one too. Any idea why we all got one?"

"I don't know, but I suggest checking it out. Who knows, we might find some good dirt on the manipulative bastard." I replied.

We all agreed to go over the book, and went to breakfast where nearly the whole student body had the books opened at random pages. Reading them while they ate. The only students without books were the Weasleys, whom were too busy doing their own things.

The twins were whispering to each other, probably about some prank idea, Weasley was acting like a pig, and shoveling as much food into his mouth as he possibly could, and Weaselette was busy staring jealously at my betrothed.

(Dumbledore's pov)

I was surprised to see all the students, except the Weasley children, reading various textbooks. Well, nearly surprised anyway. The fact that the Ravenclaw students were studying, even during breakfast wasn't all that surprising. But for the Gryffindor students?

"Looks like the dunderheads are finally taking their studies seriously." Came the sarcastic voice of the resident Potions Master.

"Come now Severus. Surely not all of the students are, as you say, dunderheads." I replied.

"Of course not Headmaster. Most of my snakes are quite intelligent."

"Surely you are not insinuating that Harry is a dunderhead."

"He at least has some of his mother's knack for Potions." Came the reply of the snarky man.

"That's the spirit Severus."

(Ron's pov)

I could hear the hushed whispers along the table as I was eating. I noticed how all of my classmates had various textbooks with them, making me wonder. Nobody mentioned bringing their classwork to meals now.

I looked over at the other years. All of the first years, minus Ginny, had books too. All of Hufflepuff had books with them, and everyone was speaking in quiet tones about whatever they were reading.

"What are you guys reading?" I asked my roommate Dean Thomas.

"It's a strange book I found on my night stand this morning. Nobody knows where the book came from, but it looks like practically every student got one."

That didn't really tell me what the book was, not that it mattered to me, since its obviously not a Quidditch or chess strategy guide.

I continued eating my food.

(Normal pov)

The owlery at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was rather bus for the next few days as the magical students wrote home to tell their parents about the mysterious books, urging the parents to get and read the books.

Before the book stores knew what was happening, they were being swamped as the biography of Albus Dumbledore flew off the shelves. The book sold more copies in one day than Hogwarts: A History did in several years.

The book was in such a high demand that the printing presses used to publish the book had to work over time and they were still having trouble meeting the demand.

Within a week, the Headmasters office was being overrun by owls carrying red envelopes, all containing howlers from angry parents who were just finding out about all the dangerous things happening at the school.

(Harry's pov)

I sat in Salazars private rooms with Daphne after dinner reading the book Rita wrote. I could see the first hand accounts that Tom, Lucius, Sirius, and I gave her.

"She definitely has a knack for finding obscure bits of information. I had no idea just what that old coot had kept hidden all these years. He would probably even be kicked out of the school before too long." I told my girlfriend, and the Founder of my House.

"You know, you should declare yourself Lord Hogwarts soon Harry. If you do you can take what power Dumbledore has here from him." Daphne stated.

"Won't he notice it?"

"Not if you don't want him to. You can continue to allow him to think he has control, but you have the final say in everything that goes on here." Salazar answered.

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to go to the crest in the Great Hall at midnight and state that you are the heir to all four of us." And Salazar told me what I had to do. He told me that it was best if I had a staff member act as witness in case anyone wanted to deny me my birthright.

After that, Daphne turned the conversation to the meeting I had with Professor Lupin after classes were over.

"All he wanted to do was talk about how I look like my father, except that I have mums eyes. I also asked him why he hasn't visited Sirius and I over the summer after he was freed. Apparently he didn't know that Sirius was out of Azkaban. Dumbledore never told him."

"Don't tell me that Lupin thought Sirius was guilty all this time."

"He did. He honestly thought Padfoot was my parents Secret Keeper. He also thought him guilty of the murders that Pettigrew committed the day the rat faked his death."

"Where has he been all these years. Why didn't he ever check on you?"

"Lupin said that he had been working various odd jobs abroad, and that he had been told by Dumbledore that I was safe and living a nice, happy childhood. Lupin never asked where I was, he just took the old man's word."

"What are you going to do with Lupin now?"

"I plan on talking to Sirius and seeing what he thinks I should do now. He knows Lupin better than I do."

Once that question was answered we turned our attention to our homework, before heading to Professor Snape's office.


	43. Chapter 43

(Harry's pov)

It was 11:30 when I met with Professor Snape in his office. After donning my true invisibility cloak, the Potions Master and I made our way to the empty Great Hall and closed the door.

The older Slytherin put up notice me not charms and privacy wards as I removed my cloak and stood in the center of the Hogwarts crest. Preparing to do what Salazar told me. He nodded at me when he was finished.

"I, Harry James Potter, as the True Heir of Godric Gryffindor claim Hogwarts in the name of the Founder." I began, and Gryffindors seal lit up.

"I, Harry James Potter, as the True Heir of Helga Hufflepuff claim Hogwarts in the name of the Founder. I, Harry James Potter, as the True Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw claim Hogwarts in the name of the Founder. I, Harry James Potter, True Heir of Salazar Slytherin claim Hogwarts in the name of the Founder." I announced, and one by one each seal lit up until I was surrounded by the soft golden glow of the Founders magic, as it deemed me worthy of making my claims.

"I, Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House have witnessed Harry James Potter, as the True Heir of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, claim Hogwarts in the name of the Founders, so mote it be."

I could feel the acceptance of the magic, and suddenly my mind was overloaded with information from the wards. I could also feel a connection to the school itself.

I could hear a feminine voice in my mind, and the voice told me that she was Hogwarts, and that she had waited for this moment since the moment I first entered the school at the start of first year.

I asked that she allow Dumbledore to keep the wards, but any bad decision he makes for the school and its students I could override.

I didn't want him to know that I know about my heritage. I want his to be oblivious of my true knowledge until there is nothing he can do about it.

I have the feeling that soon, he will be out of Hogwarts, and likely to be shunned by the Wizarding community as well.

It's only a matter of time before he is out of the picture and my allies and I can begin to heal our world from the destruction wrought by Albus Dumbledore.

(Dumbledore's pov)

The man once known as the Leader of the Light was having a bad day. Actually that would be putting it mildly.

Everything began the morning that all of the students, not including the Weasleys, had brought books to breakfast.

While it was not against school rules for students to have books with them during meals, with the exception of the Welcoming and Leaving Feasts, it was strange that all the students would happen to decide to study during breakfast on the same day.

Since all of the books appeared to be textbooks, the Professors let it slide. It was good to see the students study hard after all.

Then the report came from the teachers, whom all had strange questions thrown at them randomly.

"I was rather stumped when my third years asked if they would get to learn how to transform their chessboard into a room sized game." Minerva began.

"Oh, that's nothing. I had a class of 7th years wanting to know how to defend themselves against a baslisk!" Remus remarked.

"I had students wanting to know about your duel with Grindelwald." Filius finished.

The questions were one thing, but I started to get worried when I saw the flocks of owls coming and going in a pattern previously unseen before.

A week after the first odd event I woke up to the owl ward going off in my office. I got up, expecting it to be the newspaper. Instead over a dozen owls flew in with howlers.

I burned the pile before they had a chance to open. I looked out the open window in horror as wave after wave of owls appeared on the horizon, all carrying the evil red envelopes.

So many were arriving that I had to put up a ward against them.

At breakfast I asked my staff if they were having any problems with their mail. All answered in the negative.

As the meal went on the doors to the Great Hall burst open. Lucius Malfoy and Amelia Bones entered the Great Hall together, which was strange because I had always thought that she hated him due to the fact that he is a Death Eater. There were a couple of aurors behind them that I did not have control of.

The group strode purposefully up the middle aisle until they stood in front of me.

"Due to some overwhelming evidence of incompetence in the handling of the school during your time as Headmaster, the Board of Governors has decided to hereby relieve you of your position. The Position shall then be given to Deputy Headmistress McGonagall should she accept." She stood up.

"I would like to decline the position, but thank the Board for their trust. I would like to stay as Deputy Headmistress so that I could help the next Headmaster or Mistress." The Head of Gryffindor stated.

"Then the next in line as Headmaster will be Professor Snape should he agree." My trusted spy stands, much to the dismay of many of the students.

"I will humbly accept the position of Headmaster." He replied, as many of my beloved Gryffindors booed the Potions Master and the Slytherins clapped politely.

"Due to some overwhelming evidence of abuse, neglect and turning students into Dark Lords, Albus Dumbledore you are hereby arrested."

"Whatever do you mean Madam?" I asked, believing that surely me schemes of fame and power have not become public knowledge.

"You are charged with the neglect of one Tom Riddle, also known as You-Know-Who. Murder of James and Lily Potter, abandonment of Harry James Potter, and multiple counts of endangering the students of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Aurors, arrest him." The Head of the DMLE finished.

I couldn't believe this was happening.

(Harry's pov)

Draco, Daphne and I watched in satisfaction as Dumbledore paled as the charges were read to him.

I had the feeling that the old coot would not allow himself to be arrested so I told the castle to prevent him from leaving.

"Ah. You seem to be under the impression that I would be going quietly." He then called Fawkes and tried to grab him to apparate but failed.

"What happened? I have never failed to use Fawkes to apparate before!" The old man panicked. I stood up, wanting to watch his face when he realizes that all of his plans for me have failed.

"You failed to run away because Hogwarts won't allow you to go unpunished for all the crimes you committed."

"Harry my boy what do you mean?"

"Actually you would have to address me as Lord Potter or Lord Hogwarts." His face paled further at the implications.

"Don't you see that everything I've done is for the Greater Good? Even your betrothed to Miss Weasley..."

"Which was an illegal contract and has been since been voided."

"Illegal contract Lord Potter?" Madam Bones asked. I nodded and told her about my trip to Gringotts with Sirius where we learned of the contract written up by Dumbledore, without my parents or godfathers permission, and after my parents had died so that they couldn't say anything even if they would have wanted to.

I then handed her a copy of the void contract so she could read it herself.

I looked up to see the two redheaded Gryffindors glaring at me. A jealous glare by one Ronald Weasley, probably mostly due to my now known status. There was also a rage filled glare from Weaselette, due to her anger at finding out that the marriage contract she had been obsessed with is in fact illegal.

I decided to drive the point further.

"I also have been properly betrothed, the contract agreed to and signed by both my Godafther and her parents. Both my betrothed and I are quite happy with the arrangement. Here is a copy if you wish to authenticate."

"Thank you Lord Potter but I don't think that..." Madam Bones was interrupted by a loud voice that came from the Gryffindor table.

"Don't you see? These are all lies! You don't really have a marriage contract do you Harry? I would know if my parents had signed one with you."

"I told you before Weasley, I never have been nor will I ever be with you. I am happily betrothed to my Girlfriend, and she will become my wife."

"Oh yeah Potter? And who is your girlfriend?" Boy Weasley loudly asked.

"I am." Daphne stated as she stood up next to me. I took her hand in mine.

"NO! YOU BELONG TO ME HARRY POTTER! I WON'T LET SOME SLYTHERIN SLUT STEAL YOU FROM ME! I WILL BE LADY POTTER AND LADY HOGWARTS!"

She was suddenly silenced as Madam Bones requested my contract with Daphne. She gave it a once-over and declared it a true and legal marriage contract.

By the time the happened the Headmaster had been carted away by the aurors, nobody really noticing the the old man was gone. Everyone had been to busy watching me win against the Weasleys.

Our guests left after that and peace was enforced by our new Headmaster.

Things couldn't get better.


	44. Chapter 44

Epilogue

(Harry's pov)

It has been 14 years since Dumbledore was arrested and sent through the veil for his too numerous crimes.

It was such a big topic of the day the the courtroom was closed off to everyone but the Wizengamot and the witness assigned to that particular day.

The trial alone took up nearly the whole summer after my third year as more and more people came forward with eyewitness accounts of many things Dumbledore had done that hadn't even been mentioned during his arrest.

No one knew at the time just how much of an impact the trial would have.

It turned out that Dumbledore had been the Dark Lord Pettigrew had spoken of during his trial, and the Dumbledore used the Imperious Curse or Bellatrix Lestrange, not only turning her into the evil psycho she is known as, but to also order her take out Lord and Lady Longbottom who were supposed to raise me if Sirius was unable to.

When Pettigrew had mentioned that the Dark Lord hadn't returned that night like he said he would, it wasn't Tom Riddle, who supposedly died. It was Albus Dumbledore who had been taking me to my muggle Aunts house, setting up blood wards and other charms and wards, then doing more for his so called 'greater good'.

There was also implications of using the Imperious Curse on Molly Weasley to order her to groom Ginerva Weasley into the perfect bride for what he expected me to be. He also used it on her to order Ronald to continue attempting to befriend me. He placed the curse on Arthur Weasley as well, when he started to get suspicious of his wife's behavior.

Everyone that had been caught by his Imperious Curse were sent to a mind healer who would determine if they were redeemable or not. The only one that wasn't was Bellatrix Lestrange, who was given the Kiss. Everyone else was sent through extensive therapy and eventually released.

Eventually, there were so much evidence on many things he had done to the wizarding world that it was decided that the only possible punishment was the Veil of Death, which apparently is hidden in the Department of Mysteries.

After the trial, Tome Riddle was declared a proper citizen, no longer the Dark Lord everyone believed him to be.

Eventually things calmed down in the wizarding world. New legislations were passed making it possible for muggleborns and creatures to get decent jobs, and making more jobs. Legislation protecting muggleborn and muggle raised children.

Now when a magical child is found living in the muggle world a new Ministry office, known as the Department of Child Abuse Prevention agency (DCAP) would put up wards meant to detect physical, verbal, and sexual abuse, tied to the emotions and health of the magical child or children.

After the first hint of trouble a trained specialist will go to the house under an disillusionment charm and very other charms and watch the going ons. If enough evidence is gathered, the child(ren) are removed from the home and the parents are obliviated. In the case of Nosy neighbors everyone else is told a partial truth, that the child(ren) in question were taken away from a harmful environment.

The children are then placed in Wizarding homes to be brought up understanding the magical world.

The school's classes had been changed too. Divination is no longer taught in the school, private tutors can be hired for those who have seer abilities. Tom Riddle became the DADA Professor, and other classes such as Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Muggle studies got their curriculum upgraded. CoMC got a more reliable teacher, Herbology now includes muggle plants that were discovered to have magical abilities, muggle studies professors only qualify after spending at least 5 years living in the muggle world, and continuing to get up dated in muggle technology every 3-5 years.

I had successfully passed my required OWLs on the day before my 4th year, and by the end of my 5th year I had passed my NEWTs as well.

By then Headmaster Shape had gotten a new Potions Professor, an American by the name of Bennett. My 6th and Seventh year was spent in an apprenticeship with my godfather.

I spent 7th year working on my big project, revolving around the infertility potion that Dumbledore had dosed all of his students with. A potion that made it difficult to reproduce.

I had used many lab rats to determine the right ingredients for a potion to reverse the effects.

After 10 months of trial and error I had found the right formula to allow the mice that had been dosed with the potion to be able to reproduce as well as the mice that were not dosed.

I was credited with the creation of the Infertility Reversal potion, not to be confused with the fertility potion, which nearly guarantees pregnancy. My potion is meant to reverse the effects of the Infertility potion by giving victims the same ability to have children as non victims.

Like with the mice, the people who suffered from the potion now have the same chances of pregnancy as those who were not given the potion.

On a slightly unexpected note, it also cured those who had been naturally infertile. So couples that wanted children but we're unable to could be cured, even if the didn't have the Infertility potion.

Daphne and I got married a week after graduation. Daphne went to work for her families company, which was a major herbology center. We eventually had 5 children. 3 Boys, James Daniel Potter, Severus Micheal Slytherin, and Sirius Regulus Gryffindor. Then our two girls, Lily Rose Hufflepuff, and Aurora Renee Ravenclaw.

Hermione and Draco got married and had Scorpius, Aries, and Caelum. Blaise and Tracy got married and had one daughter, Angela.

After getting her mind healed, Ginerva Weasley dated for a while, eventually getting married to Micheal Corner and had 2 boys and a girl. Her brother got married to Lavender Brown, having twins, a boy and girl, Ash and Violet.

My wife and I watched as our children grew up in a world free of manipulating old men, a world so diffrent then the one we knew.

All in all, life was perfect after our world was freed from Albus Dumbledore, who went down in history are the worst Dark Lord of all time.


End file.
